


Game, Set, Match n2-3 =3~ ✘ -2~∇

by Jackthelass



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, F/F, Oral Sex, Plane sex, Sex, Slapping, Tennis, Wimbledon - Freeform, more tennis, tennis... yes it’s about tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 49,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackthelass/pseuds/Jackthelass
Summary: THIS IS A REVISION ON THE PREVIOUS STORY.   NEW ENDING.  NO CHARACTER DEATHS. SO IF YOU JUST WANT TO SEE THE NEW ENDING READ THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS.Anne Lister worlds number one, refuses to play at Wimbledon as she won’t wear white.  Anne Walker the darling of Wimbledon and the tennis world and her doubles Parter Catherine Rawson, despise Anne Lister and her tennis partner Mariana Lawton.But when Catherine retires from the doubles and Mariana gets injured, Anne and Ann team up.  They initially don’t want to, but one caves in for the good of the sport.  And so the adventures begin.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 80





	1. I don’t Believe You

Anne sneakily glanced at her watch, something she rarely did whilst she was making love or fucking, she had been going at it now for 40 minutes and there was still no orgasm forthcoming. This session was dragging on and on, in fact she was totally over it, bored even, she was doing everything in her power to bring on the orgasm which should have been accomplished 20 minutes ago. 

Anne kept pumping her fingers, they were going in slower and deeper now, curling onto the g spot, surely it couldn’t be much longer, was she losing her touch? Anne was now nipping and the pert nipple in front of her, she was reluctant to go down, mind you in hindsight the orgasm would have been done and dusted by now and she could be sitting in front of the tv with a whiskey in her hand. 

Anne felt the walls tightening around her fingers, “finally” Anne thought, here it comes and then the walls released. Fuck she was deliberately holding off from coming. 

“You have 2 minutes if you can’t or should I say won’t orgasm I am stopping” Anne had had enough, she wasn’t in the mood for sex today but did it out of duty rather than love.

“Seriously Fred you are just going to stop I am enjoying this” Mariana was holding off on purpose she was trying to keep Anne in bed for as long as possible.

“I know what you are doing Mary, I am not stupid” Anne stopped, pulled out her fingers and wiped them on the sheets.

“Oh, so precious Miss Walker is more important than me?” Mariana wasn’t impressed she couldn’t believe Fred was leaving her in bed to go and watch her play.

“I am NOT having this conversation with you AGAIN!” Anne got up and put on her track pants and a t shirt. “If you are going to be snarky I suggest you stay in bed or fuck off home to Charles, I want to watch the match in peace and quiet” Anne loved watching the women’s Wimbledon final, it was the only game she watched out of the two weeks.

“Fred, don’t be like that, come on, I promise I will come straight away”

“Too late you had your opportunity and now you have dampened the mood, finish yourself off, the match starts in 10 mins”

“I will wait for you here, see you in an hour” Mariana pulled the sheets up over her breasts. “I refuse to bore myself to death watching little Miss Walker sit on the baseline and push the ball around for 2 sets, I would rather watch paint dry” Mariana detested little Miss Perfect, if she wasn’t in white she would be dressed head to toe in pink, she was so sickly sweet it made her want to be physically sick. Mariana hated the fact that she was adored by the masses and she wasn’t.

“Fine stay here and leave me in peace” Anne knew she would be back in an hour, Walker was too good for her opponent and it was going to be very one sided. But Anne always watched Wimbledon and it just so happened Walker had been in the last 3 finals which was a bonus.

“Fred, why can’t you just get over your obsession with just wearing black and we could be there, picking up the doubles title and you finally getting a Wimbledon singles title?” Mariana was so frustrated with Anne and her stubbornness. Mariana was desperate to play at Wimbledon but she wasn’t good enough to play singles and relied on being Anne’s double partner to get into the tournaments.

“Again you know why, I am not kowtowing down to those stuck up snobs and wearing white, I don’t care if it’s tradition, I will only ever wear my signature color, ‘black’, that’s who I am, they can get fucked” Anne stormed out of the bedroom and bounded down the stairs into the lounge. The match was starting in 5 minutes, she was excited, even though she knew what the outcome would be she still had butterflies. Anne poured a glass of whiskey and slumped into her favorite arm chair and turned on the tv. 

There she was, Ann Walker, looking as lovely as ever. Anne thought she looked a bit sad which was strange, this would be a great achievement winning a third straight title, she should be looking happier, it was her moment and the crowd loved her. Anne took a slug of her whiskey and settled into the match and didn’t give it another thought.

————————-

Ann bounced the ball twice on the baseline each time a little plume of chalk dust rose in the air. This was Ann’s usual routine, two bounces of the ball, look up to check what her opponent was doing then one more bounce and serve. 

Ann had three match points, it had been an easy game, boring in fact, 6-1 and now 5-1. Ann felt sorry for her supporters, with this being the final of Wimbledon she was about to wrap the game up in 1 hour, she felt like she was cheating them. It wasn’t her fault her opponent was total rubbish, no that wasn’t fair she was a great player, Ann was just exceptionally gifted and generally crushed everyone she played. 

The crowd was loving it, they adored Ann Walker, she was the poster girl of tennis. The sponsors couldn’t get enough of her, the blonde hair, blue eyed, girl next door image was just so marketable and she was a winner.

Ann threw the ball up and launched everything into her serve. The ball smashed into the net. Pretty much par for the course, Ann’s first serve probably only had a 50% chance of going over but when it did it was very hard to get back. Ann got another ball and went through same routine again, two bounces, she was thinking about where to place this one and then deciding which celebration she was going to do, falling to her knees, hands over her face pretending it was all too much and then thanking the crowd. 

Ann hated playing at Wimbledon, it was the longest most tedious two weeks of her life, that was a lie, Ann loved Wimbledon, playing on grass, the crowds, Pims the strawberries it was all so English it was the most famous event in the world. Ann was just pissed off that Lister had always boycotted it, deep down she missed their battles. Ann launched the ball and served, the ball once again crashed into the net.

Double fault 40-15 Walker.

‘Shit’ Ann thought, she rarely got double faults. ‘Ok concentrate’, Ann was telling herself there were still two more match points. Two bounces of the ball, look up, one bounce.

Ann was the up and coming star of the tennis circuit, the last two years she had been amazing, women’s tennis had pretty much been dominated my Williams and Lister over the last 10 years, just thinking about Lister made her mad.

Ann's first serve hit the net again. Lister was the most pig headed woman she had ever met, and her doubles partner Mariana Lawton was just plain nasty, she wasn’t sure who she hated more.

Ann served again.

Double fault 40-30 Walker.

’Fuck stop thinking about her and concentrate’, Ann mumbled and closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead and took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm herself down.

The last two grand slam finals, the Australia Open and Paris Open, It had been Lister vs Walker the matches had been epic battles, they had all gone to three sets. Ann had never beaten Lister but she was getting close. Anns aim in life was to beat Lister once before she retired and she knew her retirement wasn't far away.

The ball hit the net again. Ann was now getting wound up, Lister even pissed her off and she wasn’t even playing at Wimbledon. “Fuck you Lister you won't mess with my head,” Ann said under her breath she was now seeing red, her routine went out the window, Ann turned did one bounce and sent an Ace right down the centre. 

Game set and match Miss Walker.

————————

Anne was right, one hour for little Walker to destroy her opponent but she thought it strange all the double faults, she could clearly see something was up but that last Ace was pretty impressive and Anne smiled knowing that even she would have struggled to get that ball back. 

Anne clapped her hand on her glass of whiskey even though she wasn’t playing she enjoyed seeing Walker win a tournament as it would be the only one she would win this year. The next Grand Slam tournament was the US Open and she couldn’t wait to see Walker again and give her a masterclass of serve and volley none of that namby pamby baseline bullshit.

Anne watched Walker drop to her knees and hold her head in her hands before getting up and smiling and waving to the crowd. ”Nice fake celebration Walker, a bit over the top, you definitely need to improve on your acting skills” Anne laughed she knew her winning celebration was exaggerated, and wondered what Walker would do when she finally beat her, cartwheels? Anne shook her head and smiled, as if Walker was ever going to beat her. The camera panned to the supporters box Thomas Ainsworth her boyfriend was climbing down to meet her.

Anne stiffened “Oh come on what are you doing Thomas, let her have her moment don’t be a prick all your life, it's her moment not yours, can't you accept you are just shit and you will never be anywhere near as good” Anne couldn’t believe it he was grabbing something out of his pocket, she knew exactly what he was doing, “no fucking way, have some dignity it’s Wimbledon, no don’t do it” but Ainsworth did he went down on one knee and whipped out an engagement ring “no Ann, say NO please say no, and look at the size of it, it's pathetic you deserve a proper ring” Anne couldn’t believe what she was seeing, she hated Walker's boyfriend Ainsworth he was a smug little git and was forever making sly digs, Anne had many a time wanted to punch his lights out, but Mariana had always stopped her.

Anne looked down she had her head in her hands she couldn’t believe Walker had said ‘yes’ to Ainsworth what was she thinking? Anne knew they would now be the power couple at the US Open. Anne felt physically sick. “Bullshit, Thomas you are an areshole you didn’t give her a choice, fuckwit” Anne turned the tv off and threw the remote across the lounge. Anne downed her whiskey. 

Anne didn't know why she was feeling this upset, why was she this angry? It was their life they could do as they pleased. Anne got up and ran back up the stairs, thank god she hadn’t kicked Mariana out as she needed a release. She needed something to stop her heart from hurting. All Anne wanted to do was cry, her heart was aching.


	2. Beautiful Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the Doubles Semi Finals At the US Open, can Walker and Rawson cause an upset?

It was the women’s doubles semi final at the US Open, Anne and Mariana were in the changing rooms, they had 20 minutes before they were due out on court. Mariana was going on about something but Anne was in deep thought and wasn’t listening as it was the same shit about Rawson and Walker. Anne still wasn’t happy that the organisers had punished them, well that’s how Anne saw it and voiced it at every after match interview, it was the only thing she wanted to talk about, unlike Mariana.

Anne and Mariana were the holders of the women’s doubles, they had been for the last two years and for some unknown reason they were the third seeds for this tournament and Rawson and Walker were seeded number one which meant they had to play each other in the semi final. What were the organisers thinking, everyone had wanted this match as the final, bureaucratic bullshit Anne thought. Anne shook her head, Mariana was still talking shit. So they boycotted Wimbledon, no need to be petty and strip them of their ranking, they didn’t even drop them down to number two this way they would have met Rawson and Walker in the final. 

Anne couldn’t remember the last time she was seeded number three, the shame of it, fuck them, she wasn’t coming back to America again she would boycott the US Open as well as Wimbledon. To make matters worse Walker had been knocked out in the semi finals of the singles. She should have won her match easily, how the fuck had she lost against the American Keys, she was only seeded 13th, perhaps Walker had been sick, it did happen on the circuit, you couldn’t be fit and healthy all the time, unless of course you were Anne Lister, she was never sick.

Anne had spent months looking forward to a rematch, it had felt a lifetime ago since she had beaten Walker at the French Open, even though she always beat her at least it was a workout. Anne remembered the French final had been their closest match yet she had given everything to beat the little blonde, she was still amazed how this slight waif of a girl could whip the ball so hard and fast. Anne knew it wouldn’t be long before Walker would get the upper hand. 

Tomorrow’s final just wouldn’t be the same now, Anne wasn’t looking forward to the one sided bore fest she had to play. Anne thought she might even play left handed to make it a bit more competitive. Anne felt deflated, she even considered throwing the doubles game so Walker could go home with something and to teach Mariana a lesson for being a complete bitch to everyone during this tournament. Anne was feeling charitable towards Walker and Rawson, that thought only lasted 10 seconds, Anne was never charitable. Anne got up and looked at Mariana “can you please shut the fuck up I swear you like the sound of your own voice”

“Fred, don’t be like that, you know I have been looking forward to giving Walker and Rawson some shit” Mariana had been horrible to every oponent over the last 10 days but she detested these two the most.

“Mary, can you please not wind them up too much you know Walker plays better when you wind her up and I am not in the mood to expend too much energy today”

“Whats wrong with you? Come on Fred, you know how much I hate those two and it’s so easy” Mariana pulled Anne in for a deep hard kiss, “and afterwards you can fuck me senseless”. Anne was looking forward to that, she knew she only had a few more days before Mariana went back to Charles and she would be on her own again, back to single and roaming the bars looking for women to take home.

They left the changing room and walked towards the entrance of the Arthur Ashe Stadium, as they turned the corner, Walker and Rawson were already waiting, wearing their pink tennis dresses.

Ann saw them the instant they walked around the corner dressed in their signature black, Ann had to admit they looked very intimidating. She quickly glanced at Lister who was wearing a sleeveless black top with black shorts, her top accentuated her tanned muscular arms and the power they generated was exceptional. Even though it had been months since they last played she never forgot how her body felt every time she had to return the ball. It took her body a week to recover after the French Open. Lister had rained down, shot after shot at her with such force. Ann quickly looked at Lawton who was wearing a black tennis dress, both women had their hair pulled back, they looked ready for battle. 

Ann had to admit that the pair of them were very striking, Lister was exceptionally fit for her age and her body was just pure muscle, there wasn’t an ounce of fat, unlike Lawton whose body was more womanly, she was very beautiful and Lister was just drop dead gorgeous, shame she was a arsehole and had way too much attitude.

“Oh god Catherine, I don’t think I can cope with those two today” Ann was still getting over her shock loss yesterday in the singles and now she was looking at another exit, how life could change so quickly. It only seemed like yesterday she was on top of the world with her Wimbledon wins and now not getting to the singles final it was just one blow after another. Ann knew tennis could swing both ways, one minute you were on top of the world feeling the most amazing feels and then the next crushed, Ann knew being beaten today by these two would be the final nail in the coffin. Ann so wanted to tell Catherine her problems but couldn’t, how had she got herself into such a mess.

“Ignore them Ann you know it’s just mind games” Catherine pulled her in for a hug, Ann held on tight she didn’t want to let go, the warmth from her hug made her feel better.

“Get a room girls, don’t need to have that display in public, I have just eaten breakfast” Mariana was smirking and looking down on them both.

“Fuck off Lawton” Catherine knew she had to protect Ann, if Ann wasn’t at her best today they had no chance of beating them.

“So does Thomas know your into Girls Walker?” 

“Does Charles know you are?” Ann snapped back, she thought it was wrong Lawton was cheating on her husband and what was Lister thinking, she could have any woman what was so special about her? yes she was very beautiful, but she had an ugly personality.

Anne was laughing inside, ’go Walker, you give Mariana shit’. Anne grabbed the back of Mariana’s tennis dress, “enough, leave them be”. 

Mariana turned around ready to say something else and Anne grabbed her face and hissed, “enough!”

“That’s right put a muzzle on it” Ann was getting brave.

Anne couldn't believe it, what the fuck did Walker just say?, and couldn't believe Walker had the audacity to answer back. Anne released Mariana and went head to head with Walker, she had to slightly bend down as Walker was a few inches shorter. Anne was now so close she could feel her breath on her face, she just stared into Walkers big blue eyes, Walker stood firm not breaking eye contact. Anne suddenly saw a flicker of fear flash across her eyes. Anne realised she was terrifying the poor girl, she didn’t want to terrify her why couldn’t Walker just keep her mouth shut. Anne closed her eyes and then backed away, enough she thought. 

The buzzer went for them to enter the arena.

Ann’s heart was racing why did she have to answer back especially when Lister had been trying to diffuse the situation?. When Listers eyes had turned black she was terrified but now her adrenaline was pumping, fuck she was ready, she needed victory and the first time in weeks she had finally got her mojo back and it was all thanks to Lister. 

”We’ve got this Catherine” she turned and high five Catherine and headed out to the court, her head was held high, nothing was going to stop them today.

———————-

“See I fucking told you” Anne was hissing at Mariana, they had just lost the first set 6-4. Anne was livid, Walker was playing a blinder and Anne was blaming Mariana for winding them up when in fact Walker was playing this well because of what Anne had done.

“Fred, it’s the first set, they can’t keep this up!” Mariana was furious that Walker had been smirking at her throughout the first set and every time she put a shot out of Mariana’s reach Rawson and Walker had high fived each other. 

Anne knew the more Mariana got wound up the more mistakes she was making, Anne was playing out of her skin to keep them in it, not what she had wanted to do today when she was trying to conserve energy, perhaps it was good she didn’t have to play Walker tomorrow.

It was Anne’s serve at the start of the second set, she was facing Rawson, Anne only did one bounce, she never understood these players who bounced the ball numerous times, she threw the ball up and launched her whole body behind the ball. Ace. Anne had the highest percentage of Aces on the circuit, that was her game, serve and volley.

15 - 0

Anne and Mariana did a high five as they passed each other, Anne was now facing Walker. Anne looked up, she knew she had to get this right as Walker was on fire. Ace

30-0

Walker was now at the net, and Rawson was getting ready for another one of Anne’s serve. Anne could see Mariana saying something to Walker, she knew it wouldn’t have been nice ’fuck you just don't listen to a word I say, stop winding her up” Anne mumbled under her breath. Anne served the ball straight into Mariana’s back. Mariana went down, Anne looked at Walker and smiled.

Ann couldn’t believe it, Lister had deliberately served a shot into her partners back. Yes Lawton had deserved it, and the smile Lister had given her was, oh God Ann could feel her heart skipping. Ann looked back at Lister and gave a nod of her head and smiled in appreciation. Ann thought it was sweet that Lister was professional enough to keep her partner in check for being out of order.

Anne ran over to Mariana and knelt down “Fred you did that deliberately” Mariana was furious and she was squirming in pain. 

“Yes and I will do it again, keep your fucking mouth shut, consider that one a warning the next one will hurt even more, I warned you about winding them up” Anne glared at Mariana and stood up, she offered her hand and pulled her to her feet.

Anne was so focused and she was now pumped, she could serve aces all day in the mood she was in, Ace. 

40 - 0

Ace

1-0 Lister Lawton

Rawsons serve was up next, she was probably had the weakest serving game out of everyone on the court, but she didn’t want to lose her serve, she so wanted to win for Ann. Rawson’s first serve was a blinder, Lawton just managed to get it back avoiding Walker who was waiting at the net, Rawson returned it back to Mariana, it was very wide as she wanted to miss Lister who was waiting at the net ready to kill any ball that came close. Mariana over stretched to reach the ball, then SNAP.

Everyone in the stadium heard the sickening noise. Mariana went down in a heap her Achilles had snapped, the crowd went quiet, Anne knew immediately what had happened and dropped her racket and rushed to Mariana’s side.

Anne went white, she felt sick in her stomach “Fuck Mary, keep calm, it's going to be ok” Anne was holding Mariana as she cried in pain, Anne new that this was serious, it was a career ending injury. Especially as they were in the twilight of their careers.

“Fred get me out of here please” the tears were now flowing, she put her arm around Anne’s neck and with one swoop Anne picked her up in her arms and carried her out of the stadium, everyone was on their feet applauding them as they left.

The last thing Anne heard was

Game, set, match to Walker Rawson, they had won by default.


	3. F@@@n Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all goes down at the end of tournament dinner. Enjoy

Sophie Farrell was congratulating Catherine and Ann on their doubles victory, Sophie had been beaten in the quarter finals by Anne Lister, but she was particularly looking forward to tonight as Mariana was still in hospital and she knew that Anne was going to be here on her own and this was her chance to have Anne all to herself. Sophie was always Anne’s plaything when Mariana hadn’t attended the players end of tournament dinner and drinks.

“I love that dress Sophie, it’s very revealing, for someone special is it?” Catherine was teasing Sophie, she looked spectacular tonight and it was obvious she was after one thing, she wanted to get laid. The cleavage on her dress was so low her boobs were literally falling out.

“Oh yes, tonight I am going to be taken to heaven and back this will be $10,000 well spent” she winked at them both.

Ann spat out her drink, “Good Lord he must be amazing to spend that much money on a dress”.

“Oh please Sophie tell us who is it, it’s not Andy your mixed doubles partner is it? he’s so handsome” Catherine had a little crush on him and was secretly hoping to get him alone tonight but she knew she couldn't compete with Sophie, not in that dress.

“Oh god no, he’s all yours, ah there’s my sex machine” Catherine and Ann turned and looked in disbelief there was Lister in a tuxedo smiling at Sophie.

“Sophie are you serious?” Ann couldn’t believe it she knew Sophie had a fuck buddy at these events but had no idea it was a woman and not just any woman, and she didn’t blame her, Lister looked sensational in her tuxedo with her ponytail tied low and loose. 

Ann’s heart skipped a beat she was transfixed she had never seen Lister looking so hot and sexy. Ann remembered that smile she had given her on court during their doubles match and it had changed everything, something inside just melted and the way she carried her partner out to protect her when she got injured just touched her, Lister wasn’t a monster at all it had always been Lawton, that was the first time Ann had seen her walls come down to reveal a softer side to her personality.

The sharp pain in her arm brought her back to her senses it was Thomas her fiancé, he pulled her in close and snarled into her ear, “are you going to be with your friends all night, we are together now, how about spending some time with me!” Ann pulled away. 

Before Thomas could say anything else Lister was there, he thought it wise to keep his mouth shut, he would deal with Ann later.

Anne was half cut already, she had downed a few whiskeys before she arrived and was feeling on top of the world and very horny. Anne gave Sophie a kiss on each cheek and then stood back and admired her, she was looking exquisite this evening. “You are looking exceptionally stunning this evening Miss Farrell and that dress is, well it's beautiful just like the wearer” Anne hadn’t been looking forward to the dinner but she was now, well it’s not as if she ate at these events Anne would be propped up at the bar for the evening.

All Anne could think about now was taking Soohie somewhere private so she could fuck her, she knew that would make her feel better. Anne she could feel her aching below especially at the thought of undressing Sophie and kissing those luscious breasts which were totally out on show. Anne realeased Sophie’s hand and turned to the others “Ainsworth” prick she thought, she turned to Catherine and gave her a kiss on both cheeks, “well played today, fully deserved and I hope you have a wonderful retirement and glad you could add a trophy to your collection” this was Catherine’s last game, her body had been through enough and she was sopleased to end her career on a high.

“Thank you Anne and congratulations on winning your singles” Catherine had been taken aback, Lister was very friendly tonight, she had never seen her like this. 

Anne then turned to Ann and kissed her on both cheeks, this time it was slower and she whispered in her ear “fuck you’re hot”. 

Walker was wearing a tight black cocktail dress, Anne had never seen her in anything other than pink or white she looked sensational. Why hadn’t she noticed her at these events before? something had changed, was Mariana’s hold finally over, had her heart finally been released to find her true love. Now when she looked at Walker she didn’t see a child but a beautiful woman.

Thomas had heard what Anne had whispered, and pushed Anne away “leave her alone you dirty lesbian, she's mine!”

“What the fuck did you call me” Anne saw red, but Sophie was pulling Anne away. She knew this wouldn't end well.

“Anne please, leave it, he's not worth it”

Ann just stood there, Lister had just made her feel like a million dollars, those words, her breath against her ear sent shivers through her whole body, oh god how she hated her fiancé, he never made her feel like that. When Lister had whispered those three words in her ear she swore her knees gave way. She turned to Thomas and with a raised voice “get me a drink, NOW” he scampered off to the bar muttering under his breath.

“Ann are you ok” Catherine was concerned for her friend.

“Catherine, I am so miserable, I detest Thomas I just want to end the engagement but I don’t know how, I am not in love with him, I never have been, what have I done?”. Ann was trying not to cry. Ann's eyes scanned the room looking for Lister but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Hallelujah, he is a jerk, but we didn’t want to say anything, we thought you really liked him, oh Ann, it will be ok” Catherine pulled Ann in for a hug. Ann started to cry.

Sophie had dragged Anne off to the toilets, she knew she was pretty gone and any more whiskeys she wasn’t getting fucked and there was no way she was wasting good money on a dress that wasn't going to be ripped off.

Sophie and pushed Anne into a stall and leaned up against the door, Anne approached her “God Sophie, you have the most amazing tits” Anne pulled down the front of her dress to expose both of her breasts and started caressing them, Anne leant down and sucked and nipped at her nipples.

“Anne please take me, I am all yours” Anne now had Sophie pushed hard up against the toilet door, she had unzipped her dress which was now down around her ankles along with her bra and all that was left was her lacy g string. Anne moved up and was kissing Sophie passionately whilst her hands pulled down her knickers. Anne didn’t hesitate and pushed three fingers in, Sophie let out a whimper “hard and fast, do anything to me, I so need you, please” Anne was so pumped up that she was thrusting hard and fast, it felt so good, but the only face she was seeing was Walkers, oh god, it was Walker she really wanted, if she couldn’t have her she would just fantasize about her. It wasn’t long before Sophie let out a scream when her orgasm rushed through her body. Anne pulled out her fingers and wiped them on some toilet roll, Anne then unbutton her trousers and pulled them down.

“Sophie put your fingers in me, like I showed you” Anne was desperate for a release she wanted to come thinking about Walker. Sophie slipped her fingers in and pumped in and out, curling on Anne’s g spot. It wasn’t long before Anne came and she was saying Walkers name over and over in her head. “Fuck thank you Sophie, you never disappoint, let’s revisit this again later, The night is young and I need more whiskey” she leaned in and kissed Sophie hard. Anne loved the way Sophie was always so willing and was very sexy with the most amazing tits, she reminded her of a young version of Mariana. But without all the bullshit. 

Anne left the toilet holding Sophie’s hand, she didn’t care who saw, everyone knew Anne loved the fairer sex and had bedded plenty of women on the tennis circuit, and tonight she didn’t care who was looking or judging.

Anne hadn’t expected to see the scene that confronted her when she exited the toilet, there was Ainsworth pushing Walker up against the wall and she could see the pain on her face, he was hurting her.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Anne released Sophie's hand and rushed to Walkers defence and before her brain could engage her fist landed on Ainsworth’s face, he fell backwards and slumped to the floor. Blood was pouring from his mouth. Anne leaned over him. “Don’t you ever touch her again or I will kill you,” Anne turned to Walker she was crying, she pulled her in close for a hug “Ann you deserve so much better, ditch him, please, don't throw your life away on such a loser” Anne pulled back and held Walker's s face in her hands, she was so beautiful all she wanted to do was lean in and kiss her, potect her. ”Are you ok?” Anne was wiping away her tears. 

“Thank you Anne, you don’t know how much this means to me” Anne turned around, took off her ring and threw it at Ainsworth. She deserved better, no man was going to treat her like that ever again.

Catherine came running over, she had seen Anne hit Thomas. Anne looked over to Catherine “get her out of here, NOW”. Ainsworth was trying to get up and Anne kicked him back down. Catherine did as she was told and escorted Ann out, Ann was still crying.

“Sophie, let’s end this night and come back to mine, I am over this shit”. Sophie had the biggest smile on her face, she couldn’t wait to spend the night with Anne, it was going to be like winning every Open but better.


	4. Just like a Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the players dinner, Anne has had way too much drink! And doesn't remember much.

Anne’s head was pounding from the copious amounts of whiskey she had consumed the night before. Anne gingerly opened her eyes trying to adjust them to the light that was streaming in through the window of the hotel room, she regretted not closing them before she tumbled into bed. Anne slowly sat up and glanced around the room, on the floor sat the empty bottle of whiskey, no wonder her head was pounding. Anne then saw the black dress, who did she bring home last night? Anne could then sense someone in bed next to her she knew it wasn’t Mariana as she was in hospital. Anne slowly turned praying it wasn’t some tennis groupie she had picked up, it wouldn’t have been the first time that had happened. Once there had been two women in her bed, Anne smiled, that had been a great night. Anne saw a mop of dark hair, shit it was Mariana, how could that be? Her brain was jumbled, nothing was making sense, just flashes of events were coming to the forefront, then Anne remembered, ‘Sophie’

Anne knew when she drank that much booze the evening would have been a blur and it was, Anne remembered nothing. Sophie was someone she slept with on a regular basis when Mariana wasn’t able to, so she knew that last night would have been fun, just a shame she didn't remember it. Anne liked Sophie but Sophie had wanted more, she wanted a commitment from Anne. Anne didn’t do commitments, she was in lust with Sophie that's all, those breasts were amazing and she did everything Anne told her to, it was too easy and she certainly wasn’t in love with the poor girl. Sophie was and would only be her plaything and a sexy one at that.

Sophie was now stirring “mmmmmm morning my hot lover” she pulled down the covers so she could expose her body fully, she knew this would get Anne aroused and she wanted Anne to take her again. Last night had been wild.

Anne looked down, Sophie had bite marks and bruises on most of her torso especially around her breasts, she must have been an animal to her last night, she cursed under her breath for not remembering it. Anne reached and brushed her nipples with her thumb and watched them stand to attention, a trick she never got tired off. “You want more?, didn't I satisfy you enough last night?” Just looking at Sophie’s body was getting her aroused again.

“I always want more from you, but I will take the sex if you won't give me anything else. And, you were like a woman possessed last night it was fabulous” Sophie put her hand between her legs and wiped her arousal across her fingers and brought them up to Anne’s mouth. Anne sucked them clean. Sophie she tasted good. “Just one thing though, can you call my name out this time” Sophie raised an eyebrow, and gave her a look of disapproval.

Anne just looked in bemusement, damn, ok so she looked a lot like Mariana, it was an easy mistake to make especially when she was that drunk “Yes sorry about that I won’t bring Mariana’s name up again, I promise”

“Mariana? How drunk were you last night, you don’t remember do you?” Sophie was now massaging her breasts and licking her bottom lip.

“No I don’t remember much to be honest, have you seen that empty bottle of whiskey on the floor? “ Anne laughed, she was wracking her brain, whose  
name would she be calling out? This was embarrassing nothing like this had happened to her before.

“Ann”

“Yes”

“No Ann, Ann Walker” Sophie was smiling, who would of thought, Lister had the hots for Ann Walker.

“No fucking way, that’s impossible, I dont even like the woman, are you sure?” Anne was thinking about it, no she couldn’t remember anything from last night, what had happened last night? why was she calling out Walkers name? that’s when Anne noticed her hand, well her knuckles, they were swollen and sore.

“You probably don’t remember hitting Ainsworth either do you?” Sophie was now pinching her nipples and moaning.

“Shit that would have been worth remembering” Anne laughed, “what did I miss last night?” Why had she hit Ainsworth? mind you Anne wouldn’t have needed an excuse to be honest she hated the prick.

Anne leaned over and opened the bedside drawer and grabbed some pills, if she was going to have another session with Sophie she needed something to ease her pounding head.

“You ready?”

“Hell yes, come and take me to heaven again” with that Anne rolled on top of Sophie and kissed her.

—————

Ann lay in bed she couldn’t sleep, unlike Catherine who was out cold next to her. All Ann could think about was Lister, she had looked amazing last night and when she had leaned in and whispered in her ear she had felt a shot of electricity shoot through her body and spark her nether region into life. Ann couldn’t believe she had paid her attention and was actually nice to her. Yes she was a bit drunk but it was endearing she had never seen her with her guard down. Lister in a tuxedo, just the thought of it was making her heat rise

Every time Ann’s phone buzzed she quickly grabbed it hoping it was Lister checking up on her and why wouldn’t she?, Lister had been amazing, hitting Ainsworth, defending her honour. Ann smiled, She had saved her. But every time she reached for her phone it was Ainsworth, apologizing. She hit the delete again.

Catherine was beginning to stir “who keeps buzzing, don’t they know how early it is?” Catherine opened her eyes and looked at Ann.

“Thomas” Ann was sad all she wanted was a text from Lister, but did she have her number, no why would she, she might have asked someone for it? Why won’t you text me? Ann thought. The phone buzzed again. Anne grabbed and looked, her face gave her emotions away.

“Who are you expecting?” Catherine even half asleep knew Ann was waiting for someone else to text other than Thomas.

“What do you mean?” Ann looked down she hated lying to her best mate. 

“Ann, come on I have known you for years I know when something is bothering you” Catherine looked at Ann she wasn’t stupid

“Ok I was hoping Lister would text but she probably doesn’t even have my number”. Ann looked away.

“I knew it, you like her don’t you?,” Catherine had seen the chemistry between the both of them last night. There was no denying Lister had the hots for Ann and Ann, once she had stopped crying last night wouldn’t stop going on about her.

“Catherine I don’t know what I feel I am so confused, it's Lister for god's sake, you know how we hate her” Ann didn’t know what her heart was feeling. All she knew was that Thomas was out of her life forever and all she could think about was Lister.

“Yes, but I saw that look last night, you never look at someone like that. Do you want me to call Sophie and find out some gossip?”

“Would you” Ann was desperate to hear.

Catherine picked up her phone and phoned Sophie and put it on speakerphone.

Anne was in the middle of fucking Sophie when her phone was buzzing and ringing on the bedside cabinet. Anne stopped what she was doing. “You want me to get that?”

“Please” Sophie didnt care she was on cloud nine.

Anne picked up Sophie’s phone and saw it was Catherine “Morning Rawson, what can I do for you? if you want Sophie she is otherwise engaged, if you know what I mean” and laughed

Catherine didn’t know what to say she looked at Ann, Ann just shook her head, she was gutted, she thought there had been a moment between the both of them last night but obviously not. She should have listened to the rumours of what she was like, Lister was a player and she should have known better.

“No it’s all good can you get her to call when she is free”.

“Will do” Anne hung up and got back down to business with Sophie. 

————

Ann was shattered she hadn’t slept a wink all night, every time her eyes shut Lister was there whispering in her ear. Ann had willed the days away until today had finally arrived, the day she would see her again, she hadn’t seen or heard from her since the players dinner. Ann was hoping that when Lister saw her again she would look at her, in the way she had that night, with lust and wanting in her eyes.

Ann had been disappointed when they phoned Sophie who was doing unspeakable things with Lister, she wanted to do unspeakable things with her. But that was a few days ago. Was there hope, please let there be hope she thought.

Ann had ditched her usual pink outfit and was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black t shirt, Ann was hoping black would grab Listers attention, it certainly had that night. Ann had scraped her hair back into a low pony, she was now sitting and waiting for her to arrive in the business class lounge. 

Catherine was busy on her social media page updating it. Ann’s heart was heavy, where was she, they were due to board soon, then she saw Sophie exiting the toilets and Lister followed. She knew exactly what they had been up to. It was a kick in the guts, Ann felt so foolish, she had been certain Lister’s words and actions had been honourable that night and she had been convinced that Lister liked her. Ann rubbed her forehead and mumbled under her breath, “idiot, why would she be interested in you? You are just a stupid little girl”. Ann saw the pair of them heading over “fuck”.

Catherine also looked up, she had heard Ann mumbling under her breath.

“Oh there’s Ann and Catherine” Sophie grabbed Anne’s hand and dragged her over to where Ann was sitting .

“Hi guys” Catherine smiled.

“Hello” Ann looked at Lister, there was nothing, she hardly even acknowledged her, she couldn’t believe it, Ann knew she had been a bit drunk that night, but nothing, surely more than a quick look, Ann felt cold inside, she was beginning to hate her for stirring up her emotions and making her feel foolish. Perhaps she was the monster she had thought after all.

Sophie and Catherine were chatting away, the Anne and Ann said nothing.

Anne looked back and was now checking Walker out, her eyes scanned over her black jeans and fitted black top, she approved of this look it was nice to see her in something rather than pink or white. Anne hadn’t seen Walker like this before and it was quite a turn on she looked sexy in a casual sort of way.

Ann caught Lister's eyes scanning her over, seriously she thought, am I just a piece of meat to you, she wasn’t interested now, Lister had had her chance and in those 30 seconds and she had blown it. What had she been thinking.

Sophie saw the awkwardness between them both and decided to intervene, even though she was totally into Anne she knew deep down that Anne would never be hers and had accepted that she was into Walker even though she didn't know it. “Anne, I think you guys should partner up in the doubles for the Australia Open it’s not as if either of you have doubles partners, what do you think?”

“Doubt it” Lister was laughing, her and Walker how ridiculous.

Ann wasn’t impressed, and raised her voice “why not! Are you ashamed of being seen with me?” Ann just stared, who the fuck did Lister think she was. She had wanted to say ‘no way’ but Lister had beaten her to it.

Anne was taken aback, that had come out all wrong, what an idiot. She could see Walker was upset, she looked very cute when she was upset, hot in fact. “Look Ann, I apologise, that was really rude of me, I was just taken aback by Sophie’s suggestion that’s all” Anne was apologetic she tilted her head and gave Walker one of her smiles, she then grabbed a business card from her wallet and handed it over. “Here’s my number, call me next week if you are serious in wanting to pair up”. 

With that Anne grabbed Sophie’s hand and dragged her back towards the toilet for one last session. Walker had got her all wet and hot under the collar she needed another release.

Ann just watched open mouthed she couldn’t believe Lister was taking Sophie to the toilets again, she was so envious of Sophie or was she? oh god she was, just when she had thrown a wall around her heart so Lister couldn’t break through, she knocked it straight back down with that smile, she was throbbing below, “No” Ann told herself Lister was a jerk, a womaniser, she knew she had to blank her from her mind. Her phoned buzzed it was Ainsworth “dear god, which part of NO don’t you understand”

\----------


	5. Raise your Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naughty dreams! Will Ann have the courage to call Lister?

The water was cascading down Ann’s face and was washing out the last remnants of shampoo from her hair, her back was turned away from the shower door and her eyes were shut tight. Ann suddenly felt the cold rush in, the door had been opened, she didn’t turn around, she knew who had entered, please let it be this time she whispered to herself. Ann’s body stiffened when the two strong hands grabbed her hips. She still didnt turn around, she had wanted this for so long, just don’t move let her do what she wanted, she told herself. Ann was ready and willing, she opened her legs slightly, she wanted her to have free access, Ann was ready. Ann took in a deep breath and held it in she was just willing for her to touch her down there, surely this time. Oh god she could now feel her breath on her neck she was that close, and then soft kisses were being traced along her shoulders, it was so sensual, her lips were soft, she could feel her tongue licking her wet skin inbetween the kisses which were now working up her neck. She stopped by her ears and gave her lobe a little nip, oh dear lord a bolt of electricity shot between her legs she was getting wet, very wet the ache was nothing like she had every experienced, she was now whispering sweet nothings in her ear, she couldn’t make out the words they were too soft, the water was muffling the sounds. Ann could feel her skin flushing her body was totally aroused. The two strong hands pulled Ann into the muscular body which stood behind her, Ann let out a moan, all she wanted to do was turn around and kiss her but she knew it would all stop, oh god she was so turned on, please touch me she thought, all she wanted was to be touched, please, please let it be this time, please don’t stop, she couldn’t take another rejection, she was throbbing, Ann couldn’t keep quiet any longer “please touch me”. Without words the hands moved, one arm grabbed her around the waist whilst the other delved into her wetness and circled her hard throbbing clit, her nimble fingers slipped between her folds and were now circling Ann’s entrance “please, I can’t hold on any longer” two fingers were inserted and started to curl against her g spot “Anne, Anne, Anne” she was screaming her name as she came.

“Ann, Ann, Ann”

Ann shot up, she had fallen asleep on Catherine’s couch, she was flushed and it wasn’t through embarrassment, she had come in her sleep, she was mortified.

“Oh god, Catherine” Ann hid her face in her hands, trying to cover her flush 

Catherine knew exactly what had happened she had witnessed the whole episode and was now laughing.

“Ann you seriously need to phone her, you can’t avoid her forever and well, I have never seen anyone...”.

“Catherine no don’t say it, I am so embarrassed” 

“Call her”

“No, I just won’t play doubles at the Australian Open that’s all, I can’t, Why don’t you come out of retirement it would be so much easier” Ann was pleading with Catherine.

Ann’s flush was now subsiding, she had been having the same dream about Lister for weeks, it was actually months since the US Open and Christmas had passed and it was the beginning of January.

“It’s too late the Open starts in just over 3 weeks and I have probably missed the registration” Ann was annoyed at herself, why didn’t she just have the courage to call her. Lister had been fairly pleasant when she had given her the business card. Ann had memorised the number which hadn’t been hard as she had dialed it several times a day but she just couldn’t hit the dial button. Why did she have to be so weak, but Lister was intimidating she thought and she hadn’t wanted to seem desperate.

“Oh well you will just have to play her in the singles, but these dreams are your subconscious coming through you know that Ann” Catherine was still smiling and shaking her head, her friend was hopeless.

Ann wished she could stop the dreams, the closer it got to the tournament the more intense they had been, this was the first time she had orgasmed though. She would normally wake up just as Lister grabbed her around the waist. She had never had sexual dreams before, she certainly hadn’t had these dreams about Ainsworth. What power did this woman have over her?. 

Ann was straight, she wasn’t into women. If she had to be honest with herself she wasn’t into anyone, tennis was her one and true love of her life. So why had this woman who she had hated get under her skin and made her feel like this. Lister had woken up her nether regions. Ann had never told Catherine but she had started to masturbate, she felt ashamed in doing it especially as it was always Lister she thought of. Ann rubbed her forehead, what was she going to do.

Meanwhile at Shibden Anne was bouncing a tennis ball next to her in the Library, the fire was raging and Marian, Anne’s sister was reading the Halifax Courier until she couldn’t bare it any longer and put it down.

“Anne for Gods sake can you please stop bouncing that ball”

Anne caught the ball and looked at Marian “not one call, I can’t believe it” Anne slumped back into her chair and stared at the fire. Anne was sure Walker would have called but nothing and it was 3 weeks before it all kicked off again. Thankfully she had secretly registered them but now she would have to ring the organisers and cancel, the shame, Anne wasn’t happy, how could Walker be so rude, all she had to do was call her, how hard was that.

“Why don’t you call her” Marian raised an eyebrow and gave that look only sisters do.

Anne started to bounce the ball again, she didn’t want to be seen as begging to have a partner, especially not to Walker, she was Anne Lister, world number one, people chased her not the other way round. Anne was cornered, trying to decide what was worse, asking Ann or cancelling the doubles. Anne dropped her head into her hands and was now pulling her own hair “fuck, fuck, fuck”. Say Walker turned her down if she called, the humiliation. No she wasn’t calling, Anne Lister wasn’t begging she would just teach her a lesson in the singles and thrash her for being a stubborn little shit. Yes that was the plan, payback would be sweet and it’s not as if she had Walkers number. “I hate you Walker, little Miss perfect” she mumbled under her breath. Marion was now rolling her eyes, she wondered about her sister sometimes, so stubborn. Then Anne’s phone buzzed.

“Marian get that for me, I am not in the mood to talk to anyone” Anne took a big gulp of her Whiskey.

“Sometimes you treat me just like the staff!” Marian grabbed her phone. “Lady mucks phone” she smiled at Anne.

“Oh, I, I, might have the wrong number” Ann didn’t recognise the voice it certainly wasn’t Lister it was softer, not harsh.

“Hello who is this” Anne had grabbed the phone of Marian and was looking at her sister with annoyance.

“Anne” that was definitely Lister, grumpy as ever, what was she thinking phoning, Ann was now regretting it.

“Ann” Anne’s heart fluttered, she called, yes,yes,yes, ok don’t sound too keen, remember you are Anne Lister she told herself.

“I was wondering, well it’s too late now, sorry I should have called earlier, sorry is this a bad time?” Ann was rambling, why did Lister always make her feel so nervous.

“No, my sister Marian was being, well being her usual annoying self, what can I do for you Walker” that’s better don’t use her first name, sounds weak, you are in charge, let her know who wears the pants.

“Will you be my partner” Ann held her breath, for Lister was even intimidating and she wasn’t even in the same town as her.

Anne was grinning from ear to ear, yes she didn’t have to cancel the registration, she hadn’t had to beg Walker, yes she had saved face. I will be your partner she thought. “I would love to Walker and don’t worry about the registration I will organise that” another save of face. “Look I am flying out next week if you want to come out earlier to get some practice in, it’s not ideal preparation but...” she didn’t want to say it, ‘you are hopeless Walker’ how the fuck were they supposed to win with two weeks practice?.

“Yes thank you Anne, I haven’t booked my flight yet so send me your details”

“will do Walker bye” she hung up before Ann could say anything else, Anne wanted to be in control of this relationship.

“See all good after all” Marian smiled at her sister

“Yes I knew she would call, never doubted it” Anne raised her glass and finished off her Whiskey, Marian rolled her eyes her sister was impossible and too smug for her own good.


	6. Rise above it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they play their first doubles game together. Will it be smooth sailing or are they going to be out in the first round?

Mertens and Sabalenka the forth seeds were dominating the first round match of the Australian doubles. They had easily beaten Lister and Walker in the first set, 6 - 3 and they were now 5 - 1 up in the second with Mertens was up next to serve for the match. Anne and Ann just hadn’t gelled, nothing was going right, too many errors had crept into their normally flawless game and the chemistry between them was just non existent. On paper they should have been winning this game comfortably, Ann was the worlds best baseline player and Anne was a formidable net player, how the mighty had now fallen, this was going to be a huge upset.

Anne and Ann were on the sidelines on a changeover, frantically trying to rehydrate before having to face another service game, possibly their last service game. The Australian open was renowned for being unbearably hot, and having come from the English winter into the Australian summer their bodies hadn’t acclimatised as quickly as they had both hoped, the temperature was now reaching the high 30s and the sweat was just dripping from Anne’s forehead onto the ground, they were really struggling. Anne grabbed a towel and buried her face into it, her hands were fisting the towel in frustration.

Anne couldn’t believe they were staring down the barrel of defeat, why had she even agreed to play with Walker it hadn’t been one of her best ideas. Anne knew it was always going to be a risk having just two weeks practice together to form a partnership and it just hadn’t been enough. Anne had struggled getting much out of Walker in terms of conversation over the weeks. Not as if she had been very chatty herself, she was missing Mariana and hadn’t had sex since that day at JFK airport with Sophie, the lack of sex was definitely affecting her tennis and her mood. Anne needed a release and she couldn’t see where the next one was coming from. How had her life come to this?

Anne was shaking her head, this was an embarrassment, never in her long illustrious career had she ever been knocked out in the first round and they were less than 10 minutes away, thank god she had the singles to play in and now she would definitely have to beat Walker as there was no way she was leaving a tournament without a trophy, that had never happened in her career. She didn’t care if Walker left empty handed she should have played better in this match, it was her fault.

Ann hadn’t spoken to Lister much during the match, she was feeling totally intimidated and she certainly didn’t want to tell the great Anne Lister what she was doing wrong and she also didn’t want Lister losing the plot. Ann had been struggling with her emotions since she had arrived in Australia, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry she was missing Catherine.

Ann had so been looking forward to playing with Lister she hadn’t slept the night before meeting her at the airport and her heart had skipped all over the place when she first set eyes on her but Ann’s excitement soon turned to disappointment, Lister had shown up hungover and in a foul mood. Lister certainly hadn’t been in the mood for idle chitchat. Those 30 plus hours on the plane had been the longest of her life with Lister either asleep or on her phone, Ann had been so disappointed and had started to withdraw into herself. To add insult to injury Lister had been a total control freak in the practice sessions, very grumpy and critical of everything she did. Ann wondered if this was how she treated Lawton, mind you Lawton would have put her in her place and shouted back. Ann couldn’t imagine her being weak and timid like her, perhaps that’s why Lister had never noticed her, she was too quiet. 

Ann remembered one practice session where Anne had bounced a ball and hit it under arm over the net and sarcastically told her this was how you hit a ball, it was humiliating. Ann knew she should have stood up to her, had the courage to do so but Lister had scowled her way through it like she hadn’t wanted to be there. Ann just had to admit to herself that Lister scared the crap out of her. 

It was different in the singles she had the net in between them, it was like a security wall, she wasn’t intimidated sitting on the baseline hitting back shot after shot trying to get the a tightest of angles to beat her. Deep down she loved playing Lister it was like a game of chess every move was calculated and you never knew what move she would come back with. But being on the same side of the net was a totally different ball game. On the plus side her dreams had stopped and she no longer thought the great Anne Lister was all that. She was turning into a big fat disappointment and now they were on the cusp of a first round exit. Ann hated the way Lister played with her emotions, one moment she made her happy, the next miserable. Ann was now totally miserable.

Anne looked at Walker she could see that there was sadness in her eyes or was it the look of defeat, one way or the other she didn’t look happy. Anne knew it was up to her to fix this mess as she couldn’t see Walker doing anything. Hopeless she thought.

What was needed was a Lister pep talk. Anne knew deep down she had behaved atrociously, she wouldn’t have treated Mariana like this so why was she being such an arsehole to Walker, she didn’t deserve it, Anne knew she was taking out her frustrations out on the poor girl. Before Anne could speak, Ann did.

“I don’t want to lose” Ann whispered she needed to break the deathly silence between them.

Anne was surprised, Walker actually spoke without being spoken to! “I know, same, I didn’t expect us to be in this position to be honest”. Anne sat up and was now facing Walker “we are far too talented to be knocked out especially against these two” Anne needed Walker to pull herself out of what ever downward spiral she was in and she knew she had to as well. In desperation Anne grabbed Walkers hands into hers, she didn’t pull away “look I know the last few weeks have been, well, it’s not gone as you probably thought it should have”

“No it hasn’t, you have been....:” Ann looked down and was watching Lister rub her thumb over her knuckles, a small smile began to form at the corner of her mouth she couldn’t believe Lister was finally being nice to her.

“I am sorry, I have been very moody since we got here and I am also sorry about last week I didn’t mean to shout at you” Anne could have kicked herself when she had shouted at Walker in the practice session for making so many errors and she had smashed her racket on the ground in frustration. Anne had apologized after but it was only half hearted. “I thought we would walk this without really having to practice and well you are so different to...”. Anne didn’t want to bring her name up and looked down.

“Mariana?”

“Yes, I miss her as my partner and I know you are probably missing Catherine”

“Yes you are so different to each other, she would never have shouted at me” Ann felt Listers hand tighten around hers, like Ann had just punched her.

“Shit, I was out of order, I didn’t mean to take my frustrations out on you” Anne looked up and met Walkers gaze.

“Are you sorry though, do you really mean it? or are you just..”. Before Ann could say anything else Lister stopped her.

Anne was now looking straight into Walkers eyes “Yes, I accept that I have been horrid towards you, I don’t mean to be, it’s just, well you are my rival, I suppose I have had difficulty in separating my feelings towards you. Look you don’t know me very well, but I never apologise to anyone, and after this conversation I probably won’t again but I know it’s all my fault, please forgive me Ann”

Ann could feel a huge weight starting to lift off her shoulders, she hadn’t seen this side of Lister before, it was sweet, oh how she hoped it was real and she wasn’t just bullshitting “can we at least be friends today and save our rivalry to the singles” she gave Lister a sweet smile.

“Friends, yes I would like that”. A smile spread across her face, yes friends, she could be friends with Walker “So friend, shall we try and win this match?”

“Do you really think we can win this?” Ann's face lit up.

“Walker we are not going out in the first round, I refuse to, let’s show these two we should be the top seeds here, they have had their fun and it’s time to show them and the world we are the best” Anne got up and offered her hand to Walker. Walker reached out and Lister pulled her into a hug.

“Anne” Ann was laughing, she hadn’t been expecting a hug, it was lovely, holding Lister this close she could feel her strong hard body against hers Ann hadn’t realised just how fit and toned she was, she pulled Lister in tighter, she never wanted to let go, oh yes she wanted to win, she didn’t want this to be the last time they played together. Ann could now feel Listers sweat dripping down her shoulder, normally this would have made her cringe, but not today.

They broke Mertens serve and went from strength to strength it wasn’t long before Anne served out the second set.

7 - 5 Lister Walker, one set all.

“Now thats better Walker, you are finally starting to play, god it’s been hard carrying you all this time” Anne laughed

“You can’t seriously mean that, you have been playing shit all day I think it’s been me carrying you!” Ann slapped Lister across the back, they both smiled at each other. They were now both now enjoying themselves.

“Walker I do believe it’s that awful pink dress you have on that’s also been putting me off my game. Have you ever thought about wearing black? You do look rather hot in black” Anne gave Walker a cheeky wink.

“Are you flirting with me Lister?” Ann was blushing, Lister was definitely flirting, like she was that night at the dinner, but this time she was sober, but it was probably just in jest so she thought nothing of it.

“Look after we wrap this game up, do you fancy getting dinner and drinks?”

“I’d love to” Ann clenched her jaw, shit too keen but before they could continue their conversation the start of the third and final set beckoned.

It wasn’t long before Lister was serving for the match

“Walker! this one is for you” Anne winked and gave Walker her sexiest smile.

Ann was grinning, Lister was the sexiest woman she had ever seen, and that smile.

”Watch this” Anne launched herself into the most perfect serve and placed an Ace right down the middle, Mertens wasn’t even close to returning the ball.

Game, Set, Match Lister Walker, 3-6, 7-5, 6-1

Ann ran over and launched herself into Listers arms, they had done it they had pulled off the impossible “omg I can’t believe it, that was so amazing, thank you” she kissed Lister on the cheek.

Anne was glowing she was now twirling Walker around and around she couldn’t remember having this much fun playing tennis, it was never like this with Mariana this had been a fantastic idea playing with Walker. Why hadn’t she done it sooner?


	7. Like a Virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date.. Well Anne wants it to be. But will Sophie ruin the party?

Anne was admiring herself in the mirror, she wanted to make sure she looked irresistible tonight, she was taking Walker out for dinner and she wanted to impress her. Anne touched her cheek, oh god that kiss Walker had given her after they had won their doubles game had been a surprise, a very nice surprise and when Walker threw herself into her arms she couldn’t help but lift her up and twirl her around, it was just the most natural thing in the world to do. Walker had been so happy not to have been knocked out in the first round. Anne saw the happiness radiating from every pore, it made Anne burst with pride. Anne knew then that Walker was definitely a little bit in love with her, and why wouldn’t she be Anne Lister was charming and if she had to compliment herself Anne knew she was drop dead gorgeous and never had trouble picking up the fairer sex. 

Just thinking about Walker was now getting her aroused. Anne dabbed some cologne behind her ears. Hot, that’s what she was, Walker would definitely be going weak at the knees when she saw her.

So tonight was the night she was going to seduce Walker, Anne was planning her whole seduction routine in her head, dinner, drinks, a few more drinks she didn’t want to get Walker too drunk, just a few to relax her, Anne knew that Walker had never kissed a woman, so once Anne had kissed her slowly and then more passionately she would be putty in her hands, ready to be taken to bed and made love to all night long. But it needed careful planning it would be a delicate process of wining and dining so all Walker would want was her. Yes that was the plan, just thinking about slowly removing Walkers clothing was getting her wet and aching below.

A knock on the door brought Anne back to her senses. Anne hadn’t been expecting anyone, perhaps Walker had decided to come to her room instead. Anne excitedly opened the door.

It wasn’t Walker “Sophie what the hell! I thought you were in Copenhagen?” Sophie was standing in the doorway in a long black coat, she didn’t wait to be invited in she barged into Anne’s room and shut the door.

“Yes I was, but I have a wedding in Sydney in a few days so I thought why not pop down to Melbourne and surprise you” Sophie undid her coat and it fell to the floor, she was standing in front of Anne totally naked apart from a pair of killer high heels “I thought you might need some company for the night”

Sophie had pulled out of the Australian open due to injury, she knew Anne would be in need to a sexual fix as Mariana wasn’t around and she knew Anne wouldn’t be able to resist her naked.

Anne’s heat was rising, Sophie looked amazing and those breasts, simply stunning. Without thinking Anne’s hand reached forward and her thumb brushed her nipple, it stood to attention immediately. “Miss Ferrell you are definitely trouble you know that don’t you?” Anne smiled andwas now cupping both breasts.

“I do believe Miss Lister you like trouble” Sophie purred, “Anne please I am so wet for you, don't you want this?” Anne looked down and could see the glistening of her wetness just below her soft brown curls, oh god Anne was weakening, her core was now on fire and her arousal was through the roof, all she had to do was pick Sophie up and fuck her senseless, sex was being offered to her on a plate. Anne bent down and closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, she could smell Sophie’s sex her aroma was making Anne weak. Anne held fast and instead of leaning in and licking her juices she picked up Sophie’s coat and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“Sorry Sophie I have a date tonight, well not a date, dinner and drinks” she pulled Sophie closer and kissed her lightly on the lips “any other time you know I wouldn’t hesitate, you are very special to me you know that” Anne grabbed her nipple and gave it a squeeze, shit one kiss on that pert nipple wouldn’t hurt, Anne bent down and sucked Sophie’s breast, Sophie let out a moan.

“Please Anne don’t leave me like this” Sophie was pleading. Anne shut her eyes, fuck all she had to do was to touch Sophie between her legs and she would come undone all over her fingers, Anne did have time.

Anne pulled back “I can’t, if I start you know what will happen it will be an all night session like it always is” Anne knew she had to resist she had just got on good terms with Walker and she didn’t want to ruin it before it had even started.

“Are you having dinner with Ann?” Sophie had seen the match and the way they both celebrated at the end. She knew something had changed in their relationship and she knew Anne had a thing for her, she wasn’t surprised Walker was very beautiful, boring, but beautiful.

“Yes, I just need to see if there is anything there, so don’t be hurt” Yes Anne wanted to pursue Walker but the temptation of Sophie was hard to ignore.

“You have fun tonight and you look amazing by the way”. Sophie pulled Anne in for one last kiss “if she doesn’t realise you are the catch of the century my room number is 718, goodnight gorgeous”

“Goodnight Sophie” Anne shut the door, wow how the hell had she managed not to take Sophie there and then, maybe the great Anne Lister had willpower after all who would have thought.

——————————

Ann looked in the mirror, she was pleased with the outfit she was wearing tonight and hoped it would be sexy enough to impress Lister. Ann was desperate for Lister to look at her the way she looked at other women, she wanted to be desired by her.

Ann had been so happy when they had won the match today, the high she felt was amazing, it was even better than winning the singles title at Wimbledon and the way Lister twirled her around after they had won she couldn’t help but kiss her cheek and the look of joy and happiness in Listers eyes just melted her heart. Lister definitely wanted her, Ann so hoped she did.

Ann had never kissed a woman before and had wondered what it was like, the thought brought a smile to her face. Then Ann’s heart started racing, she could feel herself panicking what if Lister wanted more than a kiss? Lister didn’t seem the type to just want to kiss, oh god, what had she been thinking, she so wanted Lister but the harsh reality was Ann had never been with anyone, she hadn’t even slept with Ainsworth, he tried, he always tried but the thought of it repulsed her. Ann was so glad he was now out of her life, she had avoided him for the last week and having Lister with her he stayed away and kept his distance.

Ann was rubbing her head, stop thinking these thoughts she kept telling herself it was just drinks and dinner, there would be no kissing, no sexual relations, why would there be? Lister could have any woman she wanted how could she compete with the likes of Mariana and Sophie, they were beautiful. Ann looked at herself again, she shook her head, plain, nothing special, why would Lister be interested in someone like her, they had agreed to be friends that’s all. “Stop having silly fantasies” Ann was now talking to herself in the mirror.

The knock on the door brought Ann back to her senses. Ann did another check in the mirror and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, she was ready.

Ann opened the door “Anne, come in” dear god Lister looked sensational, she was wearing black tailored trousers with a beautifully fitted black shirt and the most exquisite red heart pendant around her neck. Anne’s cologne wafted into the room, she smelt amazing. Ann was mesmerized she could feel her heart fluttering all over the show. Lister was just staring at her, she could see her eyes scan her all over and then her gaze dropped to her lips before making eye contact. Ann could feel a blush rising up her neck and across her face, she was now biting her bottom lip.

“Wow you look beautiful Ann”. Anne was transfixed she was so glad she had turned Sophie down, Walker was wearing the sexiest low cut black dress which accentuated her chest and the bottom half effortlessly flowed to just above her knees, Anne couldn’t stop looking. Walker was definitely hot in black, if only she would wear it more often.

Ann broke the silence “Would you like a drink?”

“Yes please” Ann watched Walker walk across the room she couldn’t take her eyes off her, Anne’s core was burning again she was so aroused all she could think about was taking this beautiful woman in her arms and kissing her. Anne was trying her hardest to resist the urge, her inner beast was desperately trying to get out and ravish the poor girl. Anne had to remind herself of the game plan, the long seduction she had planned, she wanted at least one kiss before dinner.

“Cheers” they clunked their glasses and took a sip, Anne couldn’t take her eyes of Walkers lips and reached and brushed her thumb across her lower lip. “You are very beautiful woman Ann, have you ever kissed a woman?”

Ann froze at Listers touch it was so soft “N - No”

“Have you ever wanted to?”

“N -No...” Anne pulled away, how had she totally misread the situation “not until I met you” Ann bit her lip and looked down.

Anne put her hand under her chin and tilted it back up, “can I kiss you?” Ann nodded her head. Anne reached and touched Walker’s cheek and leant in and planted the softest of kisses on her lips and then another one but his time their mouths parted and their tongues met. It was a perfect moment to the start of a perfect date.

Anne pulled back and smiled at Walker “Dinner?” She could see the kisses had had the desired effect, Walker was now hooked and was definitely keen to pursue something.

“That would be lovely “ Ann was like the cat that got the cream. Oh wow, oh wow, she thought, the kiss had been amazing, there had been fireworks, this just confirmed everything, she was definitely a little in love with Lister, no not a little shit loads in love. Ann couldn’t believe her day had started off like total crap and now it was turning out to be the best day of her life. Ann had only ever felt this great when she was winning tennis titles.

——————-

The evening whisked by, dinner had been a resounding success but all Anne could think about was getting back to Walkers room, all evening she had admired her dinner companion and had mentally undressed her on several occasions. Anne couldn’t wait to plant soft kisses down that beautiful neck and then follow those cute freckles down her body. She was mentally imagining Walker moaning under her expert touch.

It turned out Walker was enchanting, not only was she extremely wealthy she was very intelligent with a head for business. Walker was the brains behind the The Walker Tennis Empire which not just sold clothing but supplied the balls to all the tournaments in the world. Anne still couldn’t understand why anyone in their right minds would wear pink but Walkers clothing range turned over double compared to the Lister clothing range, maybe Anne might need to diversify into another colour, maybe grey she thought. Perhaps Walker wasn’t a bad prospect after all, she was quite a catch, how the hell did Ainsworth fuck it up.

Walker was also funny and she laughed at all of her jokes, unlike Marian her sister who just rolled her eyes, yes the more time spent in Walkers company the more Anne was falling under her spell. Anne had deliberately brushed against Walkers hands all night when passing her a drink or the salt and pepper and each time Walker would blush, it was endearing. The night had definitely been better than Anne had anticipated.

———————

It was nearing midnight before they were standing outside Walkers hotel room.

“Anne, thank you so much for this evening, I can’t remember the last time I have had so much fun”. Ann was hoping Lister would kiss her again, the evening had been incredible. Lister was so interesting and she had invited her to Shibden Hall when they returned to the UK, Ann couldn’t wait it sounded marvellous living in a house that old with a huge estate. Lister even had her own tennis court.

Anne couldn’t hold off any longer and pulled Walker in for another kiss, Anne was horny, she needed a release and soon. The first kiss was light then Anne went in more passionately and pushed Walker up against the door. Anne then pushed her legs apart with her knee, fuck all she wanted was to take Walker to bed, why hadn’t she been invited in surely she wanted this as much as she did?. 

Walker was moaning with every kiss. Anne couldn’t wait any longer she would have to do it in the hallway if she wasn’t going to invite her in, Anne pulled up Walkers hem and went straight between her legs and pressed her hand on her knickers, they were soaked in her arousal.

“Anne, no please stop”

Anne pulled her hand out from below and looked at Walker puzzled “What’s wrong?” Anne was confused she had surely wanted this? Walkers body was sending out all the fuck me signals, her hands had been entwined in her hair and had been pulling Anne into the deepest and the most passionate of kisses, she had been grinding like mad on her leg, she so wanted it and now nothing.

“It’s, it’s just a bit fast” Ann knew she had to confess, but she didn’t want to confess her secret, even Thomas hadn’t found out she was a virgin.

“I am so sorry, I just got carried away in the moment, I shouldn't have assumed” Anne was now stroking Walkers cheek, feeling like shit.

Ann was embarrassed, she didn’t want to confess not tonight, and she knew she couldn’t invite Anne in as that would suggest she was ready to sleep with her, Ann wasn’t ready, not yet anyway. Also she didn’t want to be just a notch on Listers bed head. Ann would only give her body to someone she truly loved.

“Can we just finish the night with another kiss, I just want to take whatever this is slow” Ann looked lovingly into Listers eyes.

“Yes of course, slow, yes there is no rush, I can do slow” oh dear god of course there was a rush, Anne was dripping, she was on fire and no release, just her luck, Anne had bombed out on her date, this had never happened to her before, no one ever said no. Fuck, fuck, fuck

Anne gave Walker another long passionate kiss and bade her goodnight. 

—————

“Anne” Sophie was surprised but delighted to see Anne standing at her door with a bottle of bubbles.

“I am hoping you are still in the mood” Anne kicked the door shut she was getting her release tonight one way or another. Anne’s phones buzzed it was Walker thanking her for a lovely evening and was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow. Anne paused and looked at Sophie laying naked on the bed she had her hands between her legs playing with her wetness.

Anne quickly replied to Walkers text and put her phone on silent, nothing was standing in her way tonight and it’s not as if Walker was ever going to find out about her and Sophie.

“Come here gorgeous” Sophie was certainly not going to turn Lister down, Walker had her chance and obviously hadn’t taken it.

Perhaps now Lister would finally get over her Walker obsession.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession, one very drunk Ann. And some tennis thrown in for good measure!

Ann flopped down on the bed she couldn’t stop smiling and thinking at how wonderful the evening had turned out. Lister had been an entertaining dinner date, well it was sort of a date she thought to herself, as good as, better even, Ann giggled to herself, she felt 16 all over again. The kisses Lister had given her had been amazing, Ann touched her lips, they were still tingling, it felt like a dream but it was definitely real.

For some reason Ann’s anxieties started to creep into her thoughts, the self doubts, yes it had been the best night of her life but realistically Lister wouldn’t be interested in her. Not now anyway, not after turning her down, but it was the right thing to do Ann told herself, if Lister was interested in her she would wait, wouldn’t she?

Ann decided to send Lister a good night text and patiently waited for a reply, but no reply came. Ann kept playing with her phone, writing out another text and then deleting it, this went on for five minutes. Ann knew it would seem desperate if she sent another one. Ann got up and went to the mini bar and grabbed a drink, it was after midnight, she cracked open a bottle of bubbles and downed a glass, this seemed to give her more courage. Ann fired off another text, it was just clarification of which practice court to meet on in the morning, surely she would reply back to that one?. Still nothing, perhaps she was asleep. Anne downed another glass. Then the doubts really started to creep in. Ann was now pacing her room and swigging out of the bottle and talking to herself, ‘you’re not asleep Lister, you are avoiding me, just because I wouldn’t put out, I am dumped’ Ann took another swig and fired of another text and then another and then another ‘take that, don’t need you, I need nobody, I am the great Ann Walker’.

The loud banging on the door brought her back to her senses.

“fuck” Ann froze, it was Lister, oh dear what had she done, she didnt mean to send all those texts, and write all those things, admittedly some were a bit harsh. Ann was getting frightened, she was pacing even more and drinking even more to calm herself down, Lister didn’t sound happy one little bit and was now banging loudly.

——————-

Anne regretted going to Sophie’s room as soon as she knew she could have her so easily. She apologized profusely to Sophie and left, Anne was heading back to her room when she had the urge to go and see Walker, it wasn’t too late she wanted to apologize for being out of order, she should never have tried it on, seriously what had she been thinking. Walker wasn’t like Mariana and Sophie, Walker was sweet, innocent, kind and probably very inexperienced. Yes she was definitely inexperienced. Anne didn’t blame her for wanting to go slow, the poor girl had never been with a woman before. Anne was now hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand and telling herself what an idiot she was.

Anne had reached Walkers room and took a deep breath, apologizing didn’t come easy to her, but it had to be done, she had to woman up and do it, there was no turning back, Walker surely would appreciate the gesture, even at this late hour.

Anne started banging continuously on Walkers door it was nearly 1am in the morning, she didn’t care, surely Walker would still be awake? if she wasn’t she would be now with the noise Anne was making.

“Who is it?”. Ann knew it was Lister, but just maybe it wasn’t, she was so hoping it wasn’t. 

”It’s me open up”. Anne had finally stopped banging on the door.

“Go away, leave me alone” Ann was now crying she certainly didn’t want to see Lister and for her to lose the plot and shout at her, Ann knew she was scary when she was angry.

“Walker open the door, we need to talk” Anne could hear Walker was upset, something was wrong, she needed to get into the room to comfort her. What had happened? Anne started to feel bad, was she crying because of what she did?

“No, go away, I didn't mean to” Ann was sobbing uncontrollably now.

Anne then remembered the doubles final in the US when she had terrified the poor girl when they went head to head, perhaps raising her voice and being stern would so the trick “Walker you have 30 seconds to open up or I am kicking down this door”.

Ann immediately opened the door she was in floods of tears and was staggering holding a bottle of champagne, which by the way she was swinging it around was empty.

“Walker what the fuck, you are shitfaced?” Anne could see Walker was visibly upset and extremely drunk. Anne was trying not to laugh.

“Please don’t shout at me, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to” Ann dropped the bottle and put her head in her hands.

“Mean to what, I don’t understand, what have you done?” Anne reached and held onto Walker to steady the poor girl, she was rambling, being incoherent, she had no idea what Walker was talking about.

“That’s why your here isn’t it to shout at me, to tell me off, but I meant everything I said in the texts”

Anne grabbed her phone, fuck she had forgotten to hit send to say goodnight to Walker and then there was message after message from Walker.

(what practice court shall we meet on in the morning?)  
(Well don’t wish me goodnight)  
(So because I didn’t sleep with you I am being ignored)  
(So the great Lister got turned down boo hoo)  
(Fuck you and I am not playing with you ever again)  
(If you think you can get into my knickers that easily you can think again) (Goodbye enjoy missing out on the best thing that could of ever happened to you)   
(Arsehole)

Anne couldn’t believe it, it was one hour since she had left Walker and she had got pissed and had gone nuclear with her text messages, Anne wasn’t happy or impressed, she grabbed her phone whilst still trying to hold Walker upright 

“Walker, look my phone is on silent and here is the message I was supposed to send, I just didn't hit send” Anne was waving her phone in front of Walkers face but Walkers eyes just couldn’t focus as she was so drunk. “Who sends this sort of shit”. Anne could feel her anger rising as she held her tighter.

Ann then threw up all over Lister and herself.

“You have got to be kidding me, could my evening get any worse, you have just ruined my Prada outfit” Walker started to collapse and Anne grabbed her with both hands to stop her falling to the floor. Anne picked her up and carried her to the shower. Anne was surprised how light and delicate she was, this wasn’t going to be pleasant but she had to get the sick off her clothes and also off Walker. Coming to Walkers room was not looking like one of her better ideas.

Anne was drenched by the time she had finished cleaning up Walker in the shower, her ever so expensive outfit was ruined. Anne carefully undressed Walker and carried her to bed, she tried not to look at the naked body that lay in her arms but it was hard not to, she was so beautiful and so delicate, her skin was white like porcelain with freckles dotted here and there, Anne could just imagine spending an eternity kissing each one. Ann's her breasts were perfect Anne was transfixed on the beauty she was holding. Anne’s heart was aching for this girl.

Anne carefully laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers over. She looked like an angel. A naughty angel who couldn’t handle her drink.

Anne turned and headed back to the bathroom she needed a towel to dry off. 

“Please stay” Ann was now semi awake.

“You need to sleep, I am drenched I need to go, I am not happy with you Walker” Anne had calmed down a bit but was still seething.

“Please, I don’t want to be alone tonight, I am so sorry I didn't mean to ruin your outfit”.

“Ok, but you need to sleep and we will talk about your behaviour tomorrow” Anne didnt like the idea of staying but she also didn’t like to leave Walker on her own especially in her condition, she didn’t trust what she would do next. 

Anne went to the bathroom and took of her wet clothes and wrapped herself in a bathrobe.

By the time Anne got back to the bedroom Walker was out cold. Anne shook her head, unbelievable, she knew she wouldn’t be sleeping much tonight. Anne pulled back the covers and lay down next to Walker. It wasn’t long before she fell into a deep slumber.

———————-

It was 7am, Ann was just staring at Listers body, half of it was covered in the white toweling robe but half of her body was uncovered, Ann was admiring Listers long toned slender legs, her private parts were covered by the robe apart from a little curl that was poking out. Ann so wanted to touch the curl, tug at it. It was so inviting. Ann’s eyes shifted up towards Listers washboard ABs they were amazing little hard mounds of muscle. Ann had always admired people who went to the gym and got toned, it wasn’t her thing, too hard work, 

Ann knew that if she focused on someone she hated she could hit the ball harder than anyone so why bother with all that extra exercise. But the woman lying in front of her was just perfect, and her breast, was so rounded and pert, so much nicer than hers, Listers body was faultless. All Ann wanted to do was touch Listers skin, just a little touch, she was asleep, she wouldn’t know. Ann looked again at her ABs, the temptation was to much and she reached over, her hand hovered across her stomach, she could feel the heat radiating upwards from Listers body, she just held her hand an inch away from her skin, she couldn’t do it. It would be intruding.

“Walker don’t you dare” Anne had been semi awake and she could feel Walker staring at her body which she thought was very adorable. Walker hadn’t seen Anne’s nipple go hard when she had moved her hand over her stomach, Anne could sense Walkers hand close to her skin and just knowing Walker was checking her out was a total turn on.

Ann quickly pulled her hand away, “I am so sorry, I just..”. Ann started to blush, she had been caught, Lister covered herself up and turned to look at Walker.

“Why are you so awake, you should be having the worst hangover from last night, but there you are bright as a button” they were both lying face to face about a foot apart.

“I don’t get hungover, which is a blessing I have been told. Anne I am so sorry for last night and sorry for just now, please forgive me” Ann gave a little innocent smile.

“Look let’s forget about last night, just promise me that you won’t drunk text me again, it wasn’t very nice some of those comments, but I will let it slide this once” How could Anne be angry at Walker, she sounded sincere and that little sweet look she gave, melted Anne’s heart, just a little!

“Thank you, everything got a bit confusing for me last night, with the kiss and everything, it’s just that...” Ann wanted to confess, Lister would understand surely, Ann quickly blurted it out “I have never been with anyone before, thats why I turned you down”.

“You are kidding, your not telling me that you are...” Anne couldn’t believe it, now she felt like shit, the poor girl, Anne had assumed she had been with Ainsworth, well they were engaged, how hadn’t she known, thank god Mariana had never found out as she would of had a field day taking the piss out of Walker at every opportunity.

“Please dont use the V word, it’s horrible” Ann looked down, she could feel the heat of her blush, she couldn’t believe she was confessing to Lister she was a virgin. Only Catherine knew her secret.

Anne felt terrible, know wonder Walker turned her down, “Again, I am so sorry, for my poor behavior last night, if I had known. No that’s no excuse. Shit I was bang out of order” Anne reached over and touched Ann’s face, she couldn’t believe she had been so stupid, what an idiot.

“You had no idea, I try and keep my private life private, please dont repeat this to anyone”.

“I won’t it’s our secret” Anne pushed a loose hair behind a Walkers ear, “look, I like you Ann, I genuinely had fun last night and I would like to take you out on a proper date, just to see how things go. But when we get back to the UK, I need to deal with some stuff first so we can go into whatever this is without any, well you know what I mean, baggage. Let’s just concentrate on tennis this week. How about coming up to Shibden for a week when we get home?”

“I would like that, taking it slow and coming up to Shibden”. Ann was beaming, everything was turning out way better then she had thought. “Plus it would be nice to keep out of the spotlight as well”

“Good god yes, don’t want to tarnish your reputation now do we” Anne laughed. They laid together side by side for most of the morning just talking and laughing.

—————

Walker and Lister easily won the doubles, and the following day was the final of the singles. They had both agreed to not see each other the night before which meant not celebrating their victory in the doubles but they both needed to focus it was going to be hard playing each other, now they had become friends.

Walker and Lister were waiting for the buzzer before entering the stadium, Ann in her trademark pink and Anne in her trademark black. Ann turned to look at Lister.

“Good luck Anne” Ann was smiling at Lister.

“Walker, stop talking, enemies don’t forget” Anne gave her a little smile and a wink and the buzzer went for them to enter the arena.

Anne was sitting down at the side of the court trying to decide which racket she fancied beating Walker with today, ah there it was, Black Beauty, her favorite racket, it was nicely strung and complimented her outfit perfectly, jet black with black strings, it oozed sex appeal. Then the whole arena gasped in unison and started to clap, the noise was incredible, Anne knew Walker was up to something and stood up and looked to the other side of the umpire, Anne’s mouth dropped, what the hell was Walker doing.

“Dear god, no, how could you Walker?” Anne was smiling and shaking her head, Walker was waving and smiling at her. Anne went over to the net “If you think wearing black is going to distract me, you are totally right, you look amazing, well played. But I am still going to kick your arse” 

Ann had decided to wear black to put Lister off her game. Walkers sponsors wouldn’t be happy with her colour choice but she didn’t care she just wanted to win.

Ann glanced into the crowd and stilled, she couldn’t believe it, there was Lawton smirking at her, what the hell was she doing here and why hadn’t Lister told her?. Ann went up to the net and leaned in towards Lister.

“Unbelievable, I see you brought your girlfriend, that’s fucking bullshit, you think that’s going to put me off, think again” Ann wasn’t impressed. How could Lister not tell her. Ann was fuming.

Anne turned to see where Walker was looking, oh shit, Mariana was blowing her a kiss, seriously how didn’t she know she was turning up, “Ann please, I had no idea you have to believe me”.

“Save it Lister” Ann turned her back, the rage inside was about to erupt.  
Walker won the first set easy, 6-3, she channeled her anger into every shot. 

The second set was pretty much the same 5-3 to Walker and then the rain came. Anne was so grateful for the rain break, she had to talk to Walker. Walker dashed off in front and headed to the changing rooms with Anne in hot pursuit.

“Ann wait, please let me explain”

“I don’t want to hear it, I knew you couldn’t be trusted, how could you do this to me? Does winning mean that much to you?” Ann was standing head to head with Lister in the changing rooms.

“Ann you have to believe me I didn’t know she would be here, I would never stoop that low”

“Why should I believe you?, give me one good reason” Ann was standing her ground, she was now up on her tiptoes, trying to look intimidating.

“Because........”, Anne did the only thing she knew how and leant in and kissed Walker, Walker returned the kiss.

“So this is why you haven’t been returning my fucking calls?” Mariana had managed to get past security and into the changing rooms, she wasn’t happy seeing her Fred kissing Walker.

Ann pulled away from Lister “so your unfinished business isn’t quite unfinished?” Ann was glaring at Lister.

“Yes and No”. Anne turned to Mariana “Mariana what the hell are you doing here?”

“I have left Charles, you have had your fun with these girls, I want us to make a proper go of our relationship” Mariana looked at Anne then to Walker and gave her the she is mine look.

Ann pushed Lister away, she was trying desperately to stop the tears from coming, how could she believe anything now, Mariana was the woman Lister really wanted, they had history.

“Ann please, you have to hear me out” Anne grabbed hold of Walkers arms and was trying to look her in the eye. Why did Mariana have to ruin everything.

The buzzer went for them to go back on court.

“I hate you so much right now, just leave me be” Ann pulled herself away and ran back out.

Anne turned to Mariana and grabbed her chin and stared deep into her eyes and hissed “it’s over, I told you before I came here it was over, I don't care if you are not with Charles anymore, it’s too late” Anne released Mariana and before she left to go to the arena she said one last thing “if I lose today, it will be because of you and I will never, ever forgive you, now get out of my sight”. With that Anne left.

Anne knew she had to channel her anger if she had any chance of turning this match around.


	9. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they still speaking? Who won the singles?. Will Marian save the day?

“How is she doing Rachel?” 

“Welcme home Marian, Anne still isn't good”

Marian had been way when Anne had returned from Australia. Rachel Hemingway, the housekeeper, had phoned Marian as soon as she realized that Anne needed help.

“She just sits in the trophy room and stares at that trophy all day, she’s hardly eaten a thing. I am so sorry for calling you back from your holiday early but we didn’t know what else to do”

Anne had been in a foul temper since her return from Australia and all the staff were keeping a wide berth to avoid being screamed at. Anne had stormed back into Shibden and had started shouting at anyone who dared look at her. The staff were terrified of Anne when she was like this and they knew Marian would be the only person who would be able to get through to her.

“It was the right thing to do to call me back, you and the rest of the staff shouldn’t have to deal with this, leave Anne to me, I will sort her out, wish me luck”. Marian thanked Rachel and gave her a hug before taking her suitcase to her room. So much of a holiday she thought, oh well five days was better than nothing. Marian checked herself in the mirror and took a deep breath, how bad could Anne be, she couldn’t figure it out, it’s not as if she had lost the final.

——-

The final had been a close game Walker had won the first set 6-3 and was winning 5-3 in the second set until the rain break. Marian had been watching the final on tv and had seen the relationship between the two of them sour before the match had even started, when the cameras had panned to the crowd she knew why, she couldn’t believe Mariana was there, no wonder Walker was pissed. Marian knew there was no love lost between the pair of them. But what had happened in those 20 mins in the rain break?, it must have been bad as both of them had come out even angrier. Marian saw the look in her sisters eyes and it wasn’t good, she knew that Walker didn’t stand a chance not when Anne was in that sort of mood. 

Anne won the second set 7-5. The last set went game for game, Anne’s rage was so bad she just rained down shot after shot, it was like she was punishing Walker, but she was just taking her anger out on the ball, it was just unfortunate that Walker was at the receiving end. 

Marian could see Walker had wanted to win so badly but it was never going to happen, Anne crushed Walker again, it was so sad to see. Walker looked totally defeated at the end and slumped to the ground, she had given her all and it still wasn’t enough.

Game, set and match Lister 3-6, 7-5, 7-5. .

———-

Marian glanced at herself in the mirror before heading down to the trophy room. 

Marian quietly opened the door and popped her head in, she could see her sister standing and looking directly at the Australian singles trophy, she wasn’t even dressed, Anne was in her black pjs and her hair was unkempt, she probably hadn’t even showered since she returned. 

”Anne”

Anne turned and looked at Marian her eyes were red and swollen, she had been crying, Marian rushed over and threw her arms around her, she had never seen her sister look so deflated, it was heartbreaking.

“Anne what is the matter?”

Anne wiped away a tear that was falling from her eye, “I hate this trophy so much, I should have just let her win, but I had so much anger and rage in me I just didn’t think”

“What happened in Australia?” Marian knew she couldn’t help unless she had all the facts

“I love her Marian, she stole my heart and now I have crushed hers, she won’t even speak to me, I have sent text after text but nothing, she won’t reply to any of them, she didn’t believe me when I said it was over with Mariana, and it is, it’s over I never want to see that woman ever again” Anne put her head in her hands and started to dig her nails into her scalp she wanted to feel pain, something to numb the heartbreak she was feeling. Anne started to cry “she hates me”

Marian just held onto Anne and rocked her whilst she cried, was something going on between Walker and her sister, she needed to find out and she wasn’t about to ask her sister. Marian knew she had to be there for her sister and come up with some sort of plan. The main priority was to get her into the shower, she definitely hadn’t bathed since she got back!

——————————

Ann leaned back in her big comfy chair which over looked the river Thames,. Ann’s penthouse was stunning and the views were to die for, she could see the London Eye, the Tower of London, the list was endless, Ann spent many an hour watching the world go by, it was her favourite spot in her home.

Ann had been back just over a week and she was still down in the dumps, Ann had a strange feeling she couldn’t shake, it was eating away at her insides, she didn’t know what it was but she knew something wasn’t right.

Ann thought about that final and played every shot in her head, she knew when she was angry she could hit the ball hard, when she was livid she could hit that ball with such force even a man would have struggled to return it, but Lister didn’t, she returned everything, and her returns were even harder. Ann rubbed her shoulder, it still ached. Ann had never experienced anything like it, Lister had never played like that against her before, it was like the balls were possessed. 

Ann started to doubt the games she had played against her, had Lister always gone easy on her and let her win games to make the matches look more competitive, as realistically Lister could beat her hands down, 6-0, 6-0 every time. When she looked back at the doubles games they had played Lister wasn’t even trying, was it all a joke to her? Ann still couldn’t shake it, she had a gut feeling, something was definitely odd? If Ann didnt know any better she would say Lister wasn’t human. Or was it because she actually went to the gym every day and worked out?

Ann fondly remembered Listers ABs, rock hard, perhaps she should make more of an effort and work out, maybe then she could hit as hard as her. Ann sighed and stared aimlessly out of the window, at least she didn’t have to play doubles at the French Open, she didn’t think her body could cope at the moment, well why was she even bothering to be honest it’s not like she was ever going to beat Lister, she was definitely a freak of nature. Was that the real reason why she never played at Wimbledon, so she would let her win at least one singles title a year, Ann rubbed her forehead, she had to stop over thinking everything.

The buzzer went in Annes apartment, she jumped up as she was expecting James with her new fashion line she had designed, not as if she was going to use them now but it would be good to see the samples. Ann hit the buzzer to let him up. The knock on the door surprised Ann, perhaps James had forgotten his key. Ann waltzed over and opened the door, It wasn’t James. ’shit it was a groupie’ Ann looked deflated. Ann knew better than to just hit the buzzer but she had been preoccupied, but as they we're here she thought she had better just give them a signed photo and send them on their way.

“Sorry let me get a a signed photo for you” before Ann could turn around Marian spoke

“Miss Walker, I am sorry to disturb you”

Ann looked at the woman standing in her doorway, she looked familiar, the eyes were familiar and so was the mouth, no she couldn’t place her. “Have we met, you do look familiar?”

“No we haven’t met but you know my sister, Anne Lister”

Ann froze, she couldn’t believe Listers sister was standing at her door, her throat went dry, “please don’t be here to tell me she is ....”

“Oh god no” Marian let out a small giggle “can I come in?”

“Yes, yes, sorry where are my manners”. Ann gestured Marian in and they went to sit in the lounge. Ann’s heart was racing she so thought Marian had been bringing bad news.

“Miss Walker this place is spectacular, it’s so beautifully decorated, and your art is amazing”. Marian had never been into a place so beautiful, she was so used so Shabby Shibden, dark and old fashioned, Walkers place was just so modern, so girlie.

“Marian please call me Ann, and thank you. It’s not really me this place I like more....well, old fashioned, it’s too modern, but the view is so amazing it makes up for the sterility of the place, let me show you” Ann held out her hand to Marian and took her to the floor to ceiling windows “isn’t the view just amazing”

“It’s breathtaking” Marian looked at Ann, she could see why her sister was hopelessly in love with her she was so sweet and genuinely lovely. Surely there wasn’t anything going on between them both.

“Sorry, Marian how can I help you”

“It’s Anne, she hasn’t been the same since she came back from Australia, she won’t tell me much but I know she hates herself because of what’s she’s done”

“I can’t trust her, she hurt me so much, isn’t she with Mariana now?”

“Oh god, don’t get me started on that cow, wait so there is something going on with my sister, it’s just.......?” Marian was confused, Walker had just been recently engaged to Ainsworth.

“I am very fond of your sister, please don’t repeat any of this”

“I won’t, this is between us, and only us” Marian was shocked, so Walker was into her sister, that surprised her.

“We were taking things slow, it’s only recent” Ann blushed, she couldn’t believe she was confessing to Marian. “But your sister has so many women, they fawn over her, it’s too hard emotionally for me”. Ann looked down, Marian could see she was miserable and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Mariana is definitely out of the picture, I can’t believe she stayed with that woman for so long, it was a very complicated relationship, if you could call it that, I am sure Anne would tell you if you wanted to know, it’s taken years for her to finally release herself from the poisonous grip she had over her?” Marian gave her a squeeze.

“Ouch” Ann winced

“Are you ok?”

“Your sister has one hell of a shot when she is angry, I am still recovering” Ann smiled, she liked Listers sister, she couldn’t believe how different they were.

“Yes, I used to be her practice partner and I now only play with her when she is nice!” Marian laughed, Ann was now smiling. “My sister is a mess, I have never seen her this bad, I think you have got under her skin, but I don’t want to push anything. Can you come and visit or call, I don’t know but I think you both need to sort this this out, especially now what’s her face is out of the picture. Just clear the air before Paris. Will you come up to Shibden?”

Ann so wanted to see Lister “are you sure M is definitely out of the picture? I do have very strong feelings for your sister. I just don’t think I could cope with another heartbreak”

Marian turned to Ann and held her hands “come up for a visit, stay with us at Shibden, we have plenty of guest bedrooms, talk to each other, my sister can be scary at times but underneath that hard exterior there is a gentle kind soul. There is so much know ones knows about her, and I know you would never judge a book by it’s cover”

“Ok, I would love to, so today’s Monday, let me sort out a few things and I will be there Thursday, and before you say anything you are having dinner with me tonight as I would like to get to know you better”

“Done”. Marian and Ann hugged, Ann wanted to show Marian her new line of clothing. Ann felt like a weight was finally lifting from her shoulders.

——————-

“Right, you need to get your shit together”. Marian had stormed back into Shibden and into the trophy room, her sister was still sitting standing staring at the stupid trophy.

“You’re back, how was your friend?” Anne could barely managed a smile.

“My new friend Ann Walker is coming in two days to stay so you better get your arse into gear and get this place place ship shape, I have seen her fabulous penthouse and this is place is disgusting in comparison” Marian couldn’t believe how brave she was being,

“She’s coming here? Really?” Anne ran towards Marian and picked her up “you are the best sister ever, I can’t thank you enough, I love you” and planted a big kiss on Marian’s cheek. Anne stormed out of the room and was barking commands to all the staff. Marian rolled her eyes she knew her sister was totally hopeless.


	10. Wimbledon Whites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann comes to stay and shows Anne the new clothing range. Will she like it, or will their be tears before bedtime?

It was 9am on the morning of Walkers arrival and Anne was bent over with her hands on her knees trying to calm her herself, “you can do it, it’s for Walker, come on stop being such a pussy”, Anne could feel the beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead, this always happened when she was fretting, and now the palms of her hands were starting to go clammy. Anne rubbed them on her trousers, “it’s going to take 5 minutes, come on, you are Anne fucking Lister for gods sake, Walker will love you for it” Anne could suddenly hear footsteps coming in her direction and quickly straightened, Anne knew it was Marian coming by the way she walked.

When Marian turned the corner she could see Anne hovering in the hallway “Anne! What’s the matter, Walker will be here at lunchtime and you are just standing around, what on earth are you doing?” Marian could see Anne looked a bit off color and was sweating.

“Marian I need your help” Anne knew she couldn’t do it, and to be quite honest she didn’t care admitting it to her sister, even if she had to pay for Marian’s flights and accommodation to the French, US and Australian Opens it would be worth it.

Marian then clicked what was going on and started laughing, she knew why her sister wanted help and would enjoy watching the mighty Anne Lister squirm 

“You need something down for the attic don’t you?”

Anne clenched her jaw, Marian now had her arms crossed with that half cocked smile of victory, why wasn’t Marian as terrified of those wretched eight legged creatures like she was, it just wasn’t fair “Yes! and I will make it worth your while!” Anne snapped.

“You so need to get over your fear of spiders, it’s not that bad up there! What do you need?” Marian over the years had deliberately hid things up in the attic and would blackmail her sister into retrieving them, it was a good bartering arrangement which worked well. Marian was so looking forward to sharing some of her best stories with Ann Walker over dinner later. 

“Aunt Anne’s easel and paints, I, I just thought Walker might like to use them that’s all” Anne looked a bit sheepish, she didn’t like showing her sister her softer side.

“Oh Anne, that’s so lovely, of course I will get them for you” with that Marian ventured into the attic and retrieved the easel.

——————-

Anne sat down in the brown leather chair in the corner of the guest bedroom and admired her handy work. Walker would be arriving in about two hours and Anne still had time to get herself ready. Not only did Anne want Shibden to impress she also wanted to impress, something sophisticated should do the trick and she knew the exact trousers and cashmere jumper to put on which would reveal her best assets. Anne was desperate for Walker to fall in love with her and her ancestral home. 

Anne sighed, was it too much to ask to have a life together, for herself to be finally happy?. It’s all Anne had thought about since Marian told her Walker was coming to visit. Anne so wanted a life with her, but would Walker want to live in this vast home which was centuries old, not modern like Walker’s penthouse in London. Anne started drumming her fingers on the arm rest, she was now having negative thoughts, Walker could turn out to be another Mariana, promising her the world and then decide it wasn’t what she wanted and run off and marry someone else. Anne’s heart grew heavy at just the thought, surely someone would love her unconditionally and would want to commit to her. 

Marian popped her head into the room “are you all finished?” Marian looked around and shook her head.

“Yes, I think Walker will love this room, what are you shaking your head for?”

“Seriously? It’s a good job you’re not trying to impress her isn’t it” Marian grinned

“What’s wrong with the room?” It looked perfect to Anne, it was spotless.

“It’s very masculine, don’t you think some nice flowers, some colourful cushions on the bed and some nice throws would make it feel more welcoming?” Marian held out her hand gesturing for Anne’s credit card.

“But, but, oh.. I suppose so, just don’t make it too girlie and no pink, you know I detest that sort of stuff!” Marian grabbed the card before Anne could change her mind. Marian was so buying pink.

“Thank you Anne, leave this room to me, I know Ann is special to you and I won’t let you down, I promise” with that Marian left. 

Anne walked over to the easel that was by the window, the view from this part of the room was spectacular, you could see for miles across the estate, in summer the gardens looked beautiful with all the flowers in bloom but even on a glorious winters day it was still breathtaking. Anne held onto both sides of the easel and shut her eyes, she remembered her Aunt painting for weeks on end in the very spot and her sitting on the bed talking to her, she loved this room it brought back so many memories. 

Aunt Anne was Anne’s confidant a shoulder to cry on when she was younger, she had been the only woman in her life that never let her down. Aunt Anne watched all her games and it wasn’t the same on the tennis circuit without her in the crowds cheering her on. Anne whispered ‘I miss you Aunt, I wish you were here to help me it’s just so hard some days, I met someone really special and I think you would like her’ Anne wiped a tear before leaving the room to get ready for Walker.

—————————

Before Anne could check out what Marian had done to the room she heard Walkers car pull up. Anne knew she just had to trust her sister with the last minute alterations and additions. Anne ran down the stairs and opened the front door, Marian followed a few steps behind.

When Walker stepped out of the car Anne’s heart jumped, she had so missed her. Walker looked amazing, she always looked amazing. Walker was rocking her big red jumper and jeans with her hair casually tied back, she looked effortlessly beautiful. Why did she have to always look so sexy and irresistible Anne thought. Anne could already feel the heat rising between her legs. Damn you Walker as Anne grinned to herself. Anne knew it was going to be very hard keeping her distance and behaving herself for the next five days.. 

Anne decided to hold back whilst Marian greeted her first. Anne was surprised when they went in for a huge hug, how close had they become? Marian had only spent one evening with her! Anne knew Marian had been constantly glued to her mobile texting someone for days, she concluded it must have been Walker. 

Anne wasn’t particularly liking the fact Marian was all chummy with Walker and could feel a pang of jealousy hit her heart. This was new territory for her, sharing a woman with her sister, not something she had ever experienced but to win over Walker Anne resigned herself that she would have to share Walkers affections. Anne was now telling herself to play it cool, ‘don’t be mean to Marian’. Anne knew she had to make a great first impression and behaving like a spoilt child reluctantly having to hand over her favorite toy to her sister was not the way to go. Anne walked over and held both of Walkers hands and kissed her on both cheeks.

“Welcome to Shibden, let me help you with your luggage” Anne was surprised how easy is was to be adult, but she couldn't help herself and gave Marian a ’back off, find another friend’ raised eyebrow.

Ann was blushing she hadn’t expected Lister to give her a kiss but it was nice to feel her soft lips on her skin again. Ann’s heart instantly started to beat faster. Ann had hoped the few weeks apart would have cured her love sickness, but it hadn’t, Lister was like a magnet that drew her in everytime. How could a woman have this much power over her heart and why did she always have to look so drop dead gorgeous every minute of every day. Ann swore she never saw Lister look anything other than perfect. 

“Thank you Anne, it’s lovely to be here”

”Let me grab your case” Anne wanted to be chivalrous and went to the boot. Walker pressed the fob on her keys and the boot sprung open. Before Anne could engage her brain the words just fell out. “Dear god woman I thought you were staying 5 days not 5 months! How many cases did you bring!” The boot was full of cases, what was Walker thinking, Anne would so need to train her on how to pack light this was just ridiculous. 

“Anne, don’t be so rude” Marian was mortified at her sisters rudeness.

Ann was surprised at Listers tone. “They.....” Ann paused, and then composed herself she was not going to be afraid of Lister, she promised herself she would have the courage, she was a successful tennis player and businesswoman. Ann knew she could be assertive and took a deep breath “the red ones are for down stairs and the blue ones are for wherever I am sleeping” Ann smiled to herself, that wasn’t hard

“Would you like them in the lounge Ann” asked Marian.

“Yes please Marian”

“What’s going on? You two are definitely up to something” Anne looked between the pair of them, they had guilt written over both their faces.

“Let’s get out of this cold” and with that Marian grabbed a case and headed for the lounge followed by the others.

————-

After Anne had taken Walker for a tour of Shibden and introduced her to the staff, Cordingley and Hemingway, the final stop was the guest bedroom. Anne was so hoping Walker would like where she was sleeping.

“Oh my word, seriously.....” Ann’s mouth dropped

Before Walker could say anything else Anne butted in “I am so sorry I knew it would be too much, please forgive me. I will remove any offending items right away” Anne rushed into the room but Walker grabbed her by the arm and pulled her around until they were face to face.

“Anne is beautiful, this was so not what I was expecting” Ann was trying hard to hold the tears back “thank you, it’s perfect, this room is gorgeous” Ann then spotted the easel and brought her hands up and covered her mouth, the tears started to fall, Lister instinctively pulled her in for a hug, no words were spoken. Anne smiled, Marian had done well, it looked hideous in her eyes but Walked loved it, that’s all that mattered.

When they parted Ann went over to the easel “this is so beautiful and the view from this spot......”. Ann turned to see Lister just standing by the door smiling “Anne, thank you, can we go into Halifax tomorrow so I can get some supplies so I can do some painting?” Anns heart was bursting with happiness, Lister was perfect, she just wanted to run over and kiss her to tell her how wonderful she was but she knew she couldn’t. Ann hadn’t expected this, was Lister this big softy like Marian had described that night, she hadn't believed it then but now standing in the room she knew she had gone all out to make her feel welcome.

“Of course we can go into Halifax tomorrow. Get yourself sorted and come down to the lounge for some tea if you like?”

“Yes that would be lovely. Let me freshen up and I will see you in about 30 minutes. I have a business idea I would like to run past you” Ann waited for the response, not quite sure whether it would be good or not.

“Ah so that’s what you and Marian have been scheming, I knew you were up to no good, I could sense it. I will see you soon” Anne didn’t care what the business idea was, Walker loved the room that was the main thing.

—————

Marian had poured Anne a very large Whiskey. Anne immediately knew she wasn’t going to like this business idea, she wasn't stupid. Anne took a swig and told herself to keep an open mind, I mean how bad could it be? Anne lifted up her glass and eyed the contents. It was very full. Anne knew it was going to be bad. Anne kept reminding herself she had to stay calm, don’t lose the plot, she had to win Walker over and she only had 5 days.

Ann stood up and asked Marian if she could have a whiskey also, she needed a bit of Dutch courage. She could see Lister staring at her swilling her whiskey around her glass. Marian handed over a tumbler and Ann took a swig and grimaced, but the burning of the whiskey as it hit her throat was nice and it was calming her nerves. Ann took in a deep breath and began. “Anne, I want to be your doubles partner permanently and I want to go into business with you. I think we can be hugely successful” Ann just waited and watched Lister take another very large sip of whiskey and start to stroke her glass. Ann looked at Marian who was now giving her the thumbs up for encouragement.

“Yes I would like us to be partners in tennis now we are friends” Anne’s heart ached a little, she did want to be more than friends, but it was a start and Anne loved playing doubles and who better to play with than the worlds second best player. Anne still had spaces in her trophy room which needed to be filled and only a few more tournaments left before she retired.

Ann took another mouthful of her drink and grimaced again, she couldn't understand how Lister loved whiskey so much, it was disgusting, but it was having it's desired effect keeping her nerves at bay. “I have designed a new clothing range, the Walker/Lister collection, I want for us to be matching on the court, we need to look more professional...”. Ann pulled out the garment she had designed and what Lister would be wearing.

Anne took an even bigger gulp of her whiskey and looked down. Anne was trying to process the pink. ’Dear god there was pink on a beautiful black top, surely Walker wouldn’t make her wear pink?’ Anne thought. Anne knew she didn't have a choice. If she said no, she would surely lose Walker forever. Anne looked back up and met Walkers anxious gaze.

“It’s lovely Ann, stunning” and smiled sweetly at Walker.

Marian picked up the top, it was a sleeveless back top with pink Adidas stripes on the shoulders, a pink adidas logo on the right front side and a beautiful WL logo on the left side, the black shorts had the pink stripes down the sides. Ann’s version was the same but with a skirt. 

“Anne.....” Ann could see Lister was in deep thought, she said she liked it, but her vibe said something else. Ann was just waiting for Lister to change her mind, explode and walk out of the room. Ann told herself to stay calm. 

Ann had forgotten to tell her the best part “also Adidas have agreed to the clothing line and will sponsor us £4 million a year and I apologize for not discussing this with you first, I wanted to surprise you” Ann could see Lister softening a little with this new bit of information. Ann knew she should have got permission before designing the top but she knew Lister would have baulked at the idea.

Anne put her glass of whiskey down and picked up the top to take a closer look £4 million a year was a lot of money “mmmmm actually I will be totally honest with you. My first impressions was, how could you, but I am actually warming to the outfit. I suppose I could get used to a bit of pink. Excellent Ann, I think this will be a huge success and I like the Walker Lister logo also”. Anne lied, she didn’t really like the Walker Lister logo and thought it should be Lister Walker instead. Anne was the worlds number one and Walker second, so that made more sense to be Lister Walker. Anne knew she couldn’t push it as Walker had done all the work and it was all her idea after all.

Anne knew from previous conversations that Walkers clothing range was far more profitable than her range and Anne needed more money, Shibden was an expensive place to run with all the staff and the grounds, Walker might just have saved the day, could this women get any more desirable.

“Thank you Anne” Anne jumped up and hugged Lister and then hugged Marian “I will get it into production immediately so it’s ready to purchase at the French Open”

“Well if that’s all” Anne started to get up she needed another drink. Anne was still in shock after agreeing to wear pink on her sexy black tennis outfit.

“Anne, I have one more item to show you” Ann had been dreading this outfit, but Lister had played ball with the other one so she might go along with the next. 

Anne filled her glass, and sat back down. 

Ann pulled it out and braced herself. She knew what was coming.

“Good lord NO! Never!!” Anne couldn’t believe it ‘White’, Walker was trying to get her to play at Wimbledon. Of all the dirty tricks, softening her up on the pink, Marian feeding her lots of whiskey. They tricked her. Anne stood up she just wanted to leave the room.

Ann needed to take action, she needed to be honest. Ann could see this spiralling out of control, Listers face looked like thunder. She raised her voice ”Anne please I beg you. I want to play with you at Wimbledon, I hate playing there without you it’s the worst two weeks of my year, my life!. Its totally shit and it’s not the same without you there and I would miss you too much. I have always missed you. Don't you get it? You know how I feel about you. If you won’t play I won’t play it’s as simple as that, and stop being so fucking stubborn.” Ann said it, and crossed her arms, she didn’t mean to blurt it out so quickly her feelings but that’s how she felt and it had to be said. Marian just looked open mouthed.

Anne looked stunned, yes Walker was still keen but that was the only positive from this conversation. Anne was rubbing her forehead and mumbling under her breath, what was more important, her pride or pleasing Walker. “Ok, ok, just once as I will be retiring this year”. Both Marian and Ann squealed with delight. Anne took an even bigger slug of whiskey she needed something to numb her pain.

Marian reached behind her chair and threw over some white pjs “ this is so you can get used to what white feels like against your skin” Marian and Ann burst out laughing.

—————/

It had been a wonderful evening and Ann was so pleased the business was done and dusted and it had been a huge success. The Walker Lister range was going to be huge, Ann hadn’t shown her the other outfits in the range as she knew it would have to be baby steps with Lister. Ann had plenty of time before the US open when the pink WL range would come out, by then Lister would be coming around to her way of thinking. Ann was still pinching herself that Lister was finally playing at Wimbledon, she thought it was going to be a lot harder to convince her. Blurting out her feelings had been a master stroke.

Ann was smiling she hadn’t been this happy for ages, she pulled up the duvet and snuggled in, It was a different world to her life in London. Ann decided that Shibden was definitely her dream house, it was charming a bit like the owners she thought and smiled to herself. Who would have thought Lister had an ancestral home and a stunning one at that. Lister had promised to show her around the estate tomorrow, early. Ann wasn’t an early riser but she didn’t want to complain but she was taken aback when Lister had mentioned breakfast at 6am. Ann had then decided that Lister was definitely not human, who in their right minds would get up at that time in the morning! 

Ann’s mind wandered to Lister, she was starting to miss her already and being here just clarified the fact she was falling for her hard and fast, she knew Lister wanted her but she would have to be patient. Ann wasn’t like her other floozies. Anne rolled over and turned off the lamp on the bedside table, she was shattered and she knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Ann fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	11. A Knight to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fanfic reference throw in. 
> 
> This is the chapter, the waiting is over! Ann can't wait any longer

Ann hadn’t heard her alarm go off at 6am; she was so shattered she had just slept through it. The knocking on her bedroom door at 8am eventually woke her.

“Miss Walker, it’s Hemingway, can I come in?”

Ann sat up, stretched, and wiped the sleep from her eyes. She looked over at her phone on the bedside table, and panicked a bit seeing it was already 8 o’clock.

“Come in!”

Hemingway entered carrying a tray with orange juice, a pot of tea, and some toast with homemade jam.

“Miss Lister wanted you to have a lie-in this morning and breakfast in bed, she said there was no rush. Miss Marian has had to shoot over to York on some business this morning and will see you later. Miss Lister said she will be waiting for you in the library when you are ready,” Hemingway said before laying the tray down on the bed.

“Thank you Hemingway. This is wonderful, I can’t even remember the last time I had breakfast in bed. Would you please thank Anne for me?” Ann first thought it was sweet that Lister had organised breakfast in bed for her, but then began to wonder if Anne was simply sick to death of waiting for her to get up and had sent Hemingway to wake her. Ann concluded it was probably the latter, and smiled.

“Yes Miss Walker, I will let her know you are awake.” With that, Hemingway excused herself and headed to the library.

Ann quickly ate her breakfast, showered, and got dressed into something warm. Ann was annoyed at herself for oversleeping, and hoped Lister wouldn’t be too upset. Lister seemed the type to stick to a rigid timetable, and now it would all be out of sync. Ann quickly checked herself in the mirror, she looked a bit tired, but she reminded herself it was still only 8.30am in the morning, two hours earlier than she normally rolled out of bed, and forgave her slightly drooping eye bags.

It wasn’t long before Ann found Lister in the library, sitting in the corner reading a book. When Ann entered, Lister looked up and smiled.

“Good morning Ann, I hope you slept well?”

“Like a log, I am so sorry I slept through my alarm this morning, what must you think of me?” Ann hung her head in shame and braced for Lister's wrath.

“You must have needed your sleep. We have plenty of time, it’s only early.” 

Anne closed her book and did a quick scan of Walker to make sure she was appropriately dressed for the day.

“What are you reading?” Ann tilted her head, trying to read the spine. She wasn't completely sure why. When Lister had shown her around yesterday, she had noticed that most of the books in the library were on anatomy or tennis. Ann, being more into romantic fiction, hadn't seen much that was of interest to her, so why would she think what Anne was reading now would be so thrilling? Could it have more to do with who was doing the reading than what was being read?

“Ahh, this is my favourite book, ‘A Knight to Remember.’ I enjoy some fiction every now and again. I think you would like this, it’s about a queen who falls in love with her knight. It’s a very slow burn, but extremely enjoyable.” Anne was grinning as she passed the book to Walker.

Ann looked at the book's cover, on which the knight was passionately kissing the queen. Ann could see both figures were women - dear Lord, it was a lesbian novel! Ann had never read a lesbian novel before and started to blush. 

”Thank you, I am, er, really looking forward to reading this later.”

Anne could see by the way Walkers eyes had widened and the blush that was rising quickly from her neck to her cheeks that she had probably never read lesbian fiction before. Anne couldn’t wait to show and give Walker new experiences, it excited her. 

”Right, let's get going. Plenty to see today.”

Ann wasn’t particularly looking forward to walking miles and miles, tennis being the only exercise she enjoyed, but she knew better than to complain - she could see the joy etched across Lister's face. Lister seemed so excited to show her around, and Ann could only imagine it had been torture for her, waiting for Ann to get out of bed. 

As they crossed the courtyard, they came upon a quad bike and two helmets. Ann just wanted to kiss Lister there and then.

“Your steed for today, Miss Walker.” Anne could see Walker's eyes light up. “Did you really think I would make you walk?” She gave Walker a wink. Anne knew Walker was a tad on the lazy side when it came to exercise and just wanted Walker to think she would be walking. Punishment for the clothing range.

“Well yes, actually!” Ann laughed.

Anne hopped on and patted the seat behind her. “You might need to hold onto me as we have some hills coming up.” Anne had planned to go quicker than usual, and she couldn’t wait for Walker to be sitting close and holding on for dear life.

Ann knew today was going to be wonderful and already she was being presented with the opportunity to hold onto Lister and be close without it being weird or inappropriate.

“Just not too fast, Anne!” With that she wrapped her arms tightly around Lister's waist, and they were off.

It took well over an hour for Anne to take Walker around most of the estate. Anne made sure she went fast and slow, she enjoyed Walker suddenly squeezing her hard when she went too quickly around a corner; it was such a turn-on having Walker that close to her, pressing her body into  
her. Anne was fantasising about Walker with no clothes on, her soft skin touching hers... Just the thought of Walker naked against her was making her wet, and her core started to throb. Anne knew she shouldn’t be having these thoughts about Walker all the time but she just couldn’t help it. Walker was so adorable and cute; it was infuriatingly attractive. She wanted to sink her teeth into that innocent, pretty little thing, to draw obscenities from her pure pink lips. See how angelic you'd look then, she thought with a wolfish grin.

Anne stopped the quad and took off her helmet. She was of two minds as to whether to take Walker to Lookout Point; it was her special place, not even Mariana had been up there and they had been together for a very long time. She hardly knew Walker, but the urge to take her was great.

“Are you OK at the back? It’s not too boring for you is it?”

“Absolutely not Anne, I am loving this. It’s so exhilarating on the bike! And I love Shibden, your estate is sensational, I feel so at home here, sorry I am rambling, did we stop for something?” Ann hoped she hadn’t said too much. Ann could see Lister was in deep thought - she was frowning.

“That’s good, I...” Anne checked her watch. It was only 10.30am, she still had time to get to the Lookout and back for lunch. “I have a special place, but I have never taken anyone there before. Well, apart from family.” Anne looked at Walker, hoping not too many of the confusing emotions she was feeling were apparent. She took a breath, then confessed, “but I would like to take you. If you want to go.”

Ann gazed at Lister. She looked so vulnerable - Ann's heart was aching, could this woman be any sweeter? Lister was letting her guard down and exposing her vulnerability, and the mere thought of it gave Ann a bit of a rush. She reached out and touched Lister's hand. “I would love to see your special place, Anne. It means so much that you want to take me there.”

Anne put her helmet back on, turned the bike around and headed up the hill. It wasn’t long before Anne pulled up and got off the bike, taking hold of Walker's hand and leading her to the best vantage point.

‘Oh Ann’ it’s spectacular, the view is stunning.” Ann stood and looked out over the countryside. She could see for miles - it all looked so tranquil, and suddenly a sense of peace enveloped her. Ann could see why this was Lister's special spot. Ann looked to the left and spotted a big oak tree. She could just imagine Lister sitting there, contemplating life and all the different ways to beat her in tennis. Ann smiled. The more time she spent with Lister, the more enamoured with her she became.

Ann hadn’t realised Lister had left her side and was now standing at a gravestone situated behind the tree. She saw Lister kneeling with her head bowed, apparently praying. Ann wondered whose grave it was - obviously someone special. After a few minutes, Lister came back joined her.

“Sorry, that’s my Aunt Anne’s grave. This was our spot here, she was my best friend and confidant. I miss her so much.” Anne turned to look at the view. “I love this place so much, I never get sick of being here. It grounds me and brings me back down to Earth. It’s so hard on the circuit, being away from home so much of the year.”

Ann knew what she meant, but at least Lister had this to come back home to. Not like her sterile place in London. No, Lister had the perfect life- but no one to share it with. A tinge of sadness crept through Ann's body.

Ann couldn’t believe Lister had thought enough of her to bring her here. Ann suddenly felt extremely happy; she had a reason to believe now that Lister was serious about her. It was certainly very romantic, to have invited her up here to her 'special place,' as she'd called it. Who was this woman? It wasn’t the Lister she recognized at all, and seeing her kneel at her aunt's grave was extremely touching. Ann melted, it was no use she had to tell her. 

“Anne.” Lister looked around to met Ann’s gaze. “I have to tell you something, I need to be honest with you”. Ann looked down and then back into Lister's eyes.  
Ann took in a deep breath. She knew now that Lister was the one, and always had been. “I love you, Anne. I am in love with you. I have been for... a very long time.”

Anne was taken aback with the words that fell out of Walker's mouth. Anne came completely undone, a tear falling from her eye. Walker reached up and brushed it away with her thumb. Walker loved her. The rush that was going through her body was nothing like she had experienced with any other woman- Walker was the one.

“I promise I will never hurt you Ann, please believe in me. I know we are meant to be together, you are my soul mate, I- I love you so much.” Anne closed her eyes. She was opening up her soul, giving her heart on a silver platter to the woman she loved.

“Anne, I am trusting you with my heart. I do believe you, but you have to promise me you will never make me jealous. I know what you can be like with other women, and I won’t stand for it," Ann declared in a tone that brooked no argument.

Anne looked almost sheepish for a moment, then straightened. “Yes, I vow here today, in my special sacred spot that I will commit to you. I adore you so much and I will wait for- well you know, I can wait. Just- when you're ready, we'll take it slow. There will never be any pressure from me, I just want you in my life.” Anne smiled and looked deep into Walker's blue eyes. She really was the most beautiful woman. Walker leaned in and kissed Anne, tender and magical.

Ann pulled back to looked into Lister's eyes. “I adore you,” she whispered, and reached behind Lister's head, entwining her fingers into Lister's hair and pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Their mouths opened to one another and their tongues danced. Ann knew there and then that Lister was the woman she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Anne couldn’t wait for the day Walker would finally consent, but Anne knew patience would be the key and at the end of the day there was no rush; Walker was in love with her and they had committed their hearts. Anne had finally found the woman she would spend her life with. Anne finally pulled away, getting far too aroused. She could feel wetness starting to coat her legs, and she knew it was going to be near impossible to behave if they continued.

“Right Miss Walker, we have a couple more stops before we head back.” Anne checked her watch. It was nearly lunchtime, and she had a little surprise for her.

——————————-

Ann slumped on the bed, astonished at what a day it had been. Lister was turning out to be the perfect girlfriend. The thought made Ann smile; just saying that word in her head, ‘girlfriend-’ it sounded surreal. Lister understood that she had to go slowly, and Ann knew she would respect her wishes; if she was going to lose her virginity, Lister was going to be the one to lovingly take it.

After Lookout Point, Lister had taken her to her chaumière- or ‘shed,’ as Marian had called it over dinner, much to Lister's annoyance. Ann laughed to herself, enjoying the love hate relationship between the sisters. Lister had gone all out for the lunch: she had organized the finest food, the most wonderful cheeses she had ever tasted, Pate with home made crackers, the finest olives from Italy and French champagne, It had been a delightful afternoon getting to know each other, and all the kisses on the couch had been wonderful. Ann had to admit she had gotten so turned on she didn’t know how much longer she could hold out, but she knew she had to make Lister wait and prove herself. Ann had been surprised at Lister's self-control - she had just wanted Lister to take her there and then, but another part of her wanted the first time to be special; to have meaning. And be in a bed, at the very least. Ann had standards.

Ann’s phone started to ring. It was Catherine. 

“Hiya!”

“Come on, spill, you haven’t contacted me at all since you arrived, I was beginning to wonder what Lister had done to you!”

“Catherine it’s amazing here, Anne and Marian's home is jaw-dropping. And the estate, it’s so- big, I love it here!” Ann's excitement was taking over from her sense, but she reckoned Catherine would take her meaning.

“Who would have thought Lister was lady of the manor!" Catherine laughed. 

"So, how did the clothing line go down?”

“Oh my god, Catherine, Anne agreed to play at Wimbledon!”

“No way, she will never wear white!” Catherine couldn’t believe that in two days Ann had gotten Lister to wear white and play at Wimbledon. “Well, seeing is believing, that’s all I will say for now.” Catherine definitely had doubts, knowing what Lister was like. “So... it’s Anne now, is it, not Lister? Come on, gossip. You’ve kissed her haven’t you?” Ann didn’t respond. “Oh my god I knew it! You are hopeless around her, what did I tell you before going up there about keeping your guard up!” Catherine was exasperated with Ann. She new Lister could charm her way out of a paper bag, to say the least.

Ann didn’t know how much to confess to Catherine. Did she dare tell her about what had happened at Lookout Point, how she had declared her love for Lister? Ann took a deep breath- fuck it. She confessed in a single gasp, “I told her I was in love with her, we agreed to go slow and now we're girlfriends.” Ann pulled the phone away from her ear knowing Catherine was going to go ballistic. And she did.

“Fucking hopeless, don’t come crying to me when it all turns to custard, what did you say to me last week? Womaniser, can’t be trusted, I will never have my heart broken by her again, need I go on!!!” When Catherine had calmed down, Ann reassured her that she knew what she was doing.

“Don’t worry, I haven’t slept with her or anything. I mean, to be honest I really want to, but Anne is being... respectful. She was so sweet tonight, she walked me to my room and just gave me a kiss on the cheek.” Ann giggled like a schoolgirl, remembering. She couldn’t remember ever being this happy and content.

“Ok, ok, you know I am only looking out for you, as long as you're sure you know what you are doing?”

“Yes. Don’t worry about me, I will call you before I leave or if anything happens, okay?” With that, Ann said goodnight to Catherine.

Ann was tired. Hopefully Lister would let her have another lie-in and breakfast in bed again tomorrow- Ann could certainly get used to this decadent lifestyle. She pulled the covers up and snuggled down.

It didn’t matter how tired Ann was, she couldn’t drop off to sleep. Her mind kept wandering back to Lookout Point and the chaumière. Those kisses- Lister was an amazing kisser. Ann sat up. Sod it, she wanted to sleep in Lister's bed, she wanted to be held. They didn’t have to do anything, but it was probably the only way she was realistically going to sleep tonight. Ann jumped out of bed, switched on the torch on her phone, and wandered to Lister's bedroom.

Ann was now standing outside Lister's bedroom. Have some courage she told herself, and knocked twice.

“For fuck's sake Marian, what do you want now? Don’t you know what time it is?” Anne swung the door open, ready to give Marian an earful, and was shocked instead to see Walker standing there in her pink nightgown.

“Ann! I'm so sorry, I thought it was Marian. She has been up twice already asking me stupid questions, are you OK?”

“Yes, I am fine, I...” Ann was staring at Lister in her new white PJs. “You look sexy in white,” she gulped. It was so nice to see Lister out of black. Ann knew it was going to take time, but she was sure she could get Lister wearing some different colours.

“Ah well, mmmm, as long as I don’t look at myself in the mirror, I suppose it's bearable." Lister's lip curled, and Ann realized with amusement that she was actually pouting. Just then, Lister looked up at her again, and that amusement reshaped itself into something more flighty, more fragile. "Walker, you didn’t come here to talk about my PJs, what-”

“Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Ann blurted, and bit her lip. "I just can’t sleep and I thought if you... held me, I might be able to drop off... oh Lord, I'm so sorry. I shouldn’t be here, I will go, goodnight!” Ann started to turn when Lister grabbed her arm.

“Please stay, of course I will hold you tonight, come in.” Anne knew she wasn’t going to get a wink of sleep tonight with Walker in her bed.

Ann entered Lister’s bedroom. “Wow Anne, your bedroom is lovely.” Ann tried to take in everything as quickly as possible. It was very masculine, with a lot of dark paneling, but it suited Listers personality. Ann was looking forward to this room in the daylight.

Anne jumped into bed first and pulled the covers back, patting the space next to her. It was going to be hell having Walker next to her and having to behave, but Walker was actually in her bed. Well, that didn’t take long, Anne thought.

“Thank you, Anne, for letting me share your bed. I just need to feel you close to me tonight.” Ann could feel her heart racing. Only holding each other, she kept telling herself.

Anne pulled Walker into her front so they were spooning and wrapped her arms around her. “Goodnight Ann,” she whispered in her ear.

Walker pushed herself in tight. Anne could feel the heat radiating from their bodies; there were only two thin bits of fabric separating them. It was torture, it was hell, all Anne wanted to do was lean in and kiss Walker's neck, it was inches away and she could smell her sweet, inviting scent. Anne scolded herself for having sexual thoughts about Walker, but she couldn’t help it.

Ann lay there still, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. Lister was holding her so tightly she could feel her breath on her neck. It was turning her on; she could feel warm sensations starting below. It was just like the dream she always had with Lister behind her in the shower. The more she thought about the dream the harder it was to hold out. Ann’s arousal was getting more and more intense, and she was trying her hardest to control her hips but she couldn’t - they had a mind of their own. Ann’s hips were pushing into Lister.

“Walker, what are you doing?” Anne couldn't believe it: Walker was grinding on her. What was this shit about taking it slow? Everyone thought it was the great Anne Lister that couldn’t be trusted, but Walker was a hopeless, merciless tease - Walker was naughty. The thought thrilled Anne. I had you all wrong all that time.

Suddenly, Ann rolled over so that they were facing each other. Her blue eyes burned in the dark room. “Please kiss me.”

Anne rolled over and put on the bedside light. She sighed. “Ann, please don’t do this, it’s too hard, all I am getting is mixed messages from you. You want to go slow, I respect that, but now you are in my bed, turning me on... it’s fucking unbearable, I can’t do it. You shall have to sleep on that side of the bed, and no kissing or- or pressing up against me like that, or you shall have to go back to your own room.”

That was it, Ann had no choice. She was so aroused- it was now or never. Ann jumped out of bed and pulled off her nightgown. Surely Lister would take her, she was standing totally naked, the soft glow of the bedside lamp casting shadows across her body. “I am sorry I wasn't clear - I want you, Anne. I am ready, I can’t wait any longer. It's been hard for me as well- you're so sexy, I just had to be sure before I...” Ann looked down, grateful for the half light as she felt her cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

Anne got up and stood in front of Walker. She knew it would have taken a lot of courage for Walker to be standing there naked in front of her. “Are you sure?” Anne ran her thumb across Walker's bottom lip. Fuck, she looked so sexy in the half light, Walker had an amazing figure.

“Yes,” Ann replied.

Anne lifted her arms and gestured for Walker to pull off her top which she quickly did, and then Anne gestured for her bottoms to be pulled down. Walker didn’t need to be told twice, and she pulled at Anne’s drawstring until the bottoms effortlessly slipped down to her ankles. Anne kicked them to the side.

They were both standing naked, silently appreciating each other’s beauty. Anne remembered the first time she had been with a woman and the excitement that had run through her body then, the aching between her legs- just wanting to touch and explore but waiting for permission. Anne knew this was what Walker would be feeling and she could see her wetness clinging to her hair below. Oh how she wanted to touch, to go down... but Anne knew she had to be patient; this was Walker's moment, not hers.

Anne was now watching Walker, who was scanning every inch of her sculpted physique and then stopping to gaze at her trimmed bush, which was dark and curly compared to Walker's fair, untrimmed one. Walker hadn’t noticed the wetness starting to coat Anne's curls as her eyes were now transfixed on Anne's abs. Anne wondered what this obsession was Walker had with them, but thought it endearing. Anne grabbed Walker's hand and brought it up so she could touch her stomach.

“It’s OK, you can touch.” Walker looked up and smiled, reaching forward. Anne felt a shot of pleasure hit below and she shut her eyes. Walker had such a soft touch- oh, how she had longed for this. Anne's desire was burning hot inside; she opened her eyes and tipped Walker's head up.

“That’s enough, Ann.” Walker pulled her hand away and looked up into Anne’s eyes. They were so close now.

“Will you kiss me?” Ann asked.

Anne was taking it slow. She wanted Walker to remember this moment for the rest of her life - there was only one first time, and Anne wanted to make sure it was special.

“Soon.” Anne looked down, wanting to see Walker's body one last time before she made love to her. Fuck she was so beautiful, her body was faultless and her breasts were perfect. Anne couldn’t help herself, and she brushed her finger across Walkers nipple. It stood to attention straight away. Anne heard a moan come out of Walker's mouth-she obviously liked being touched there. Anne looked up and placed her arm around Walker's waist, pulling Walker into her core so their bodies collided. Anne thought she was going to explode from the breathtakingly sensual feeling of Walker's skin on hers. Anne couldn’t last any longer and leant in. She kissed Walker softly at first, without tongues, and then more passionately, their mouths opening and Anne sliding her tongue in desperately, seeking out Walker's. Walker moaned through the kiss, and Anne pulled on her bottom lip. She couldn’t get enough; she just wanted to devour Walker. Without a word, Anne pulled Walker onto the bed and laid on top, kissing her softly. Anne’s hands rested on Walker's hips and she began slowly grinding, Walker's hips reciprocating.

“Oh Ann, you don’t know how long I have wanted to be here with you like this.” Anne pulled at Walker's earlobe and started kissing down her neck, Walker moaning and arching with every kiss. Anne was desperate to reach her breasts, but knew she had to go slow. “Your skin is so soft, Ann...” she mumbled, as she continued to work her way down. “I will be gentle, if you need me to stop just-”

“Will you just shut up and take me, I am not some fragile piece of china. I trust you fully and I know I am in excellent hands,” Ann huffed. She grabbed hold of Lister's hair and started to push her down, impatient with how slowly Lister was moving.

“Ann, patience please.” Anne nipped her nipple as punishment and Walker let out a yelp. Then she started to suck, and Walker lost control of her hips, grinding hard into her body.

Anne repositioned herself so that her leg was placed between Walker's and started to grind down in turn. She could feel Walker's wetness coating her leg; she was dripping. She knew Walker was ready to be taken. Walker was moaning louder with every bite and suck. Anne’s own arousal was now dripping onto Walker. Walker again grabbed Anne’s hair and tried to push her down.  
“OK, OK.” Anne knew Walker just wanted her tongue down there and so she headed south, but continued slowly kissing Walker's soft skin on her way.

“Anne please, I am burning up inside it’s so intense," Ann panted. This was so much better than the dream of Lister taking her, the feelings rushing through her body were incredible. Ann had no idea this was what it was like to be made love to. “Please, I can’t, ahhh,” she mewled.

Anne lightly brushed against Walker's swollen nub with her tongue, and then dragged her tongue slowly across her slit. Her arousal was just flowing, and Anne could feel Walker's body squirming. She knew Walker was having a sensory overload, some of the language coming out of her mouth not very ladylike, and Anne was losing count of how many times the F word had come out. She held back a chuckle.

Anne slid her finger into Walker’s folds. Each time she wiped away her juices, more flowed out - it was a gorgeous sight. Anne bent to lick it all up; Walker tasted like the best wine she had ever drunk. Anne started teasing around her entrance. Walker's hips were desperately trying to find the elusive finger; whenever it felt like she was nearly there, the finger moved. Anne was trying to bring Walker up slowly to her peak- she didn’t want her to rush it, and the longer it took the more intense it would be.

“For fuck's sake Anne, just-”

Anne knew she had teased her long enough and dipped one finger in slowly. Walker was tight; Anne couldn’t believe she was the first to ever enter this precious zone. She felt honoured.

Ann started to clench her fists in the sheets on either side of her. She could feel Lister's finger moving slowly in and out - it was incredible, the waves of pleasure crashing through her body and Lister's hot breath against her clit were amazing. Lister's tongue swept over her clit again and again. 

“Oh dear god, Anne that’s...” Ann couldn’t talk anymore, the intensity of the licking and sucking was too much and she could feel her orgasm coming. The build up was slow and it grew and grew, and just when she thought it couldn’t get any higher it did. But she didn’t want to come. Ann was desperately trying to hold off, she never wanted Lister to stop- the feeling was just so great.

Anne stopped. “Is that ok babe?”

“Oh my god seriously? Now you stop? Anne please I beg you-” Anne went back and continued. It wasn’t long before Walker's walls were clenching onto her finger and her body was going into spasms of complete ecstasy. The sound of Walker screaming out her name again and again and again was incredible . As Walker came undone, Anne couldn’t stop her own release - she had held on for so long that she just let go.

Anne pulled out her finger and gave Walker one more lick on her way up. Fuck, it was fabulous. She had taken Walker's virginity- it was like winning every major at once. The rush was amazing. Anne wiped her face before looking Walker in her eyes. “Fuck, I love you Ann.”

Ann started to cry. “I love you, Anne.” Ann was emotional. Her orgasm was out of this world, she had never experienced anything so intense; her body and insides were still jolting. Lister gave her another kiss and she could taste herself in Lister's mouth. It was different to what she had expected, and Ann decided it was nice.

“How was that? Was it OK?” Anne brought her hand up and wiped away Walker's tears of joy.

“Oh Anne that was incredible, thank you. I have never had such an intense ride.” Ann gave Lister a soft kiss, then smirked impishly. “Can we do it again?”

“Hell yes.”

They made love all night, they talked, they held each other, they kissed. When exhaustion set in, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	12. It's never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the French Open. Ann can't get enough of Anne and wants it at every opportunity, even though it could destroy their chances of victory. Anne just can't refuse. Will she regret putting out so much?

Ann lay there silently looking at Lister patiently waiting for her to wake up. Today they were flying out to Paris to play in the French Open. Lister was still sound asleep next to her in bed, it was 9am in the morning. How things had changed in their relationship, it used to be Lister getting up at the crack of dawn everyday - now it was Ann who was always awake first. Ann grinned to herself and bit her bottom lip as she recollected their exploits from last night. Ann had totally worn out the mighty Anne Lister after a marathon sex session lasting until 3am, they had made love on nearly every surface of her apartment. Ann had years of sex to catch up on and she just couldn’t get enough, now she was patiently waiting for Lister to wake up so they could do it again.

Anne slightly stirred she could sense Walker was watching her sleep. ’Dear god what happened to the lazy Walker who slept all the time, I am totally fucked, note to self, don’t ever date a younger woman again’ Anne thought to herself. “Ann please let me sleep, didn’t I satisfy you enough last night?” Anne still wouldn’t open her eyes, one sentence was as much as she could muster after last night.

“Anne, we have to finish christening my place, my flat was ‘virginal’ before I met you!” Ann giggled “and that shower needs some attention” Ann could see Lister starting to smile, ‘excellent’ she thought Lister was definitely interested in carrying on where they left off last night. 

Ann was now stroking Listers face and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear but Lister was holding out and still wouldn’t open her eyes. Ann decided to take more evasive action and started to pepper light kisses all over Listers face. Before Ann could react Lister opened her eyes and quickly manoeuvred her on her back. Ann loved how strong and forceful Lister was and was now enjoying having her naked toned muscular body pressing down on hers. 

Anne yawned trying to wake herself up “You are persistent I will give you that” Anne leant in and gave Walker as good morning kiss which started of soft but grew in passion. Anne slid her leg in between Walkers and could feel she was totally soaked “mmmm I love the way you are always so wet its such a fucking turn on and very exhausting” Anne was now starting to ache below and her core was starting to stir. Anne loved the way Walkers juices were now coating her leg, it was joyous. Anne didn’t waste any time as she knew Walker would want shower sex straight afterwards. Anne quickly slipped her hand between Walkers legs and stroked along her wet slit up to her swollen clit and started circling and applying pressure, Walker inhaled sharply at Anne’s touch and raised her hips. Anne kept eye contact with Walker “would you like some fingers this morning my darling?” Anne wanted her to beg for it.

“Anne yes please” Ann could feel Lister starting to grind on her right leg. Ann loved the fact she had so much power over Lister when it came to sex and how she was always putty in her hands, Lister would always be willing to satisfy her sex cravings, regardless how tired she was.

“How many would you like?” Anne asked, whilst still keeping the pressure on her clit

“Two.........” Ann was struggling to speak she just wanted Lister inside and started to move her hips upwards trying to get her finger near her entrance.

Anne loved the way Walker tried desperately to keep her eyes open when she was this aroused, they were now little slits with the bluest of eyes peeping through her lashes staring back up her, it was such a beautiful look, so angelic. 

“Where are your manners Ann!” Anne loved teasing Walker she knew her orgasm would be strong this morning.

“Please, please, please.....for fucks sake just fuck me.....” 

Anne moved her finger from her clit to her soaked entrance and thrust two fingers in deep and hard

“Oh god yes, harder...... faster...... please!!!-”

Anne thrusted hard and fast as requested and started curling her fingers onto her g spot Anne knew Walker wouldn’t last long, she never did, and before long Walkers body arched and jolted as her orgasm ripped through her body, Walker was screaming Anne’s name out over and over and telling her how much she loved her. Anne released her fingers and rolled onto her back.

“Give me one more hours sleep and I will happily christen your shower”

“Really? thank you Anne you are so good to me!!” Ann leant in and gave Lister a thank you kiss before snuggling in, she was definitely only letting Lister sleep for an hour. Ann started to the ache below again just thinking about shower sex and started to grind.

“Babe can we......”

“NO!!” with that Anne rolled over.

—————

The Walker Lister clothing range had been a huge success at The French Open it had totally sold out within 2 days. Ann had kept it under tight security so by the time it was rolled out the counterfeiters hadn’t had a chance to make fakes. Ann was pleased with herself, she enjoyed nothing more than playing cat and mouse with them and this was a huge victory. Ann would be doing the same with the new Wimbledon line. 

Anne was still not entirely comfortable with wearing the Walker Lister outfit and reverted back to her trademark black Lister range in the singles. Anne had been horrified when seeing the tv coverage of Walker’s first round match that she was wearing a pink Walker Lister outfit. Anne knew Walker had a naughty disobedient streak but she couldn’t believe Walker had the cheek not to tell her she had secretly designed another outfit and in pink! Anne knew that there would be that certain demographic that would wear something so distasteful and ghastly and she bet her bottom dollar Walker would wear it in the singles final against her just to piss her off. Walker was going to be in so much trouble when she caught up with her later. 

They had both played exceptionally well over the two weeks and as predicted they were in the doubles and singles finals respectively. 

————————

Anne was having a cold shower before the final of the doubles at the French Open to cool down, it was going to be steaming hot out on court. Anne had thought Australia had been bad for heat but Paris was in the middle of a heatwave and it was that energy zapping heat, thank god she never had to play here again. Anne wasn’t the biggest fan of playing on clay and they were up against the worlds number two seeds who were clay court specialists, Anne knew today was going to be a tough game. 

Anne felt a cold draft enter the shower, fuck Walker had joined her, she was so mischievous. Anne had given her specific instructions to leave her alone whilst she showered but as usual Walker never listened. Anne had her arms pressed up against the wall with the water on full blast hitting her head and running down her body. Anne was now shaking her head.

“Ann don’t you dare touch me?” She knew exactly what Walker was after, they would be playing in less than an hour and Anne was trying to conserve as much energy as possible. Anne felt Walker planting soft kisses on her back “Ann what are you doing?” Anne said sternly, hoping Walker would stop. Anne didn’t move she kept her stance, perhaps if she ignored her she would get the message and leave. But Walker continued and then she slipped her hand between Anne’s legs and ran a finger along her slit stroking her wetness. Anne immediately started to throb below “Ann for fucks sake you are impossible”. Anne turned around and there was her love looking at her with the cheekiest of grins.

“If you are having cold showers to stop you getting aroused I don’t think it’s working, you are soo wet my love” Ann seductively sucked her finger. 

“Ann will you stop that, you know I am trying to conserve energy” Anne was exasperated with Walker.

“Please Anne, I need a release, I can’t go on the court like this, . You know I play so much better after an orgasm”. Ann winked at Lister and quickly slipped two fingers inside before Lister could stop her..

“Ahhh.. shit ok.......don't blame me if I wilt halfway through, dear God woman that's amazing” Anne was taken aback by Walkers direct approach, no foreplay, nothing, but having Walker now thrusting inside her was easing her grumpiness. Walker had got very skilled with her fingers over the months, Walker was a fast learner. “Be quick.. oh yes....that’s it.... bit faster.....one more finger...there.. keep going at that pace...fuck..”. Walker was right on her g spot curling her two fingers. Anne pulled Walker in for a hard passionate kiss and she instantly exploded, Anne did enjoy a quick fuck every now and again. “Dear god Ann, I swear you getter better and better each time, that was so intense... you want some baby?”

“Yes please” 

Anne pushed Walker up against the shower wall and turned the shower off, and barked a command “open your legs, now!..”. Walker did as instructed and Anne pulled her in for a hard deep bruising kiss, Walker was groaning into Anne’s mouth as their tongues met.

Ann was trying to get out her words between kisses “Babe......., not.... too much... oh fuck....teasing... I am pretty close already” Ann let out a loud yelp she hadn’t expected three fingers to be pushed in hard and deep. Ann felt so full. It felt glorious. Lister was stretching her more than she had ever been stretched before. Lister was now pumping forcefully, it was so intense. Ann was liking her punishment ‘alot’ this was the best fuck she had experienced. Breathlessly Ann whispered “Hold me, my legs are going”. Lister grabbed her around her waist and held Ann up and kept pumping, her palm was now rubbing hard on Ann’s swollen mound.

“You are so Amazing.... So fucking hot, .....come for me Ann” Anne knew she had the spot and could feel Walkers body starting to convulse and within seconds her orgasm crashed through her body. Walker held on for dear life until her body stopped shaking.

“Babe that was extraordinary. I love it when you take me hard, it just makes my orgasm that much better” Ann was lightly kissing Lister on her lips and tugging at her bottom one “thank you babe you are the best I can’t wait to be naughty again”

Shit Anne knew Walker would find any excuse now to be punished, and knew she would find different ways to test her patience. Anne couldn’t believe she had opened up a can of worms. 

“Now get out of the shower I need to cool off” with that Anne put the shower on again and Walker left.

———————-

Ann and Lister were waiting in the tunnel for the buzzer to go off. Ann wished she was wearing the pink version of the Walker Lister range as black was not the ideal colour to be wearing in this heat. Ann could see Lister was checking out Barty and Xhan and looked troubled. Ann leant in and whispered in Listers ear “Are you ok Anne?”

Anne looked at Walker “If we lose today we are never having sex again, well maybe not never, but you will be on a weeks ban, that should be enough punishment for you. I told you no sex before the match but you wouldn’t listen now I feel totally wiped” 

“Anne that’s so not fair!” Ann couldn’t believe Lister was going to deny her but she knew she had done wrong but she just hadn’t been able to control her sexual desires. Before Ann could apologise the buzzer went and they entered the court.

The first set hadn’t gone to plan they had lost 6-4, and were now 4-4 in the second, luckily they were on a break to regroup.

“Anne are you ok?” Ann looked a bit concerned as Lister was looking a bit green around the gills.

“I feel sick, I am not sure if it’s the heat or what I ate for breakfast, but I am struggling a bit” Anne was pouring water over her head trying to cool down. The number 2 seeds were very good, much better than Anne had remembered and was annoyed at herself for under estimating them. “My legs are like lead and this heat is just draining me, I haven’t got much left in the tank to be honest, sorry babe”.

Ann started feeling guilty about the shower sex “I am so sorry Anne, I should never have made you have sex with me this morning, it’s all my fault” Ann reached and touched Listers arm, she was genuinely sorry.

Anne turned to Walker and tilted her chin up so she was now looking directly into her eyes “Don’t ever apologize for wanting to be intimate, if I didn’t want it I would have stopped you, and don’t forget if we lose you are getting nothing, sex ban just remember that!” Anne mustered a wink, she would never deny Walker but she needed her to pick up her game, Anne couldn’t win this on her own, not in the state she was in.

Ann wasn’t thinking about the game and losing, all she could think about was the sex ban “Anne, I don’t think I could go a week, can I just be punished a few days instead!” Ann really believed Lister was going to take away her one true pleasure, sex.

“For fucks sake Ann, is that all you can think about! We are on the verge of losing, pull yourself together”. Anne got up and stood by the net, Walker was testing her patience but before she could set foot on the court Anne turned and threw up. Walker rushed to her side and was now rubbing her back.

“Anne..... Anne.....are you ok?” Ann was freaking out, Lister was never sick this mustbe serious.

“Yes, it’s ok, just needed that out of my system....don’t panic.... can you please just cover me a bit until I get my composure back” Anne was now crouched down and the umpire was checking to see if Anne could continue.

“Miss Lister are you ok to play on or do you need a doctor?” the umpire was leaning down wanting to know whether Lister could carry on.

“Just give me a minute” Anne was feeling light headed but she knew it would pass, Walker was making sure Anne took in some fluids.

Before Anne could get her composure Barty spoke in her direction “Oi Lister, I would be throwing up as well if my partner made me wear pink on my clothing” 

“Ann what the fuck did Barty just say”. Anne stood up and looked at a smirking Barty.

“You are totally whipped Lister, under Walkers thumb how sweet, not a tough as we thought, pussy” Barty and Xhan did a little hand flip to each other.

Funnily enough Anne didn’t feel sick anymore, she just felt rage creeping up through her entire body, those two were in Anne’s line of sight and it wasn’t going to be pretty.

The number two seeds had made a huge mistake, Ann knew Lister was furious which meant only one thing, she was going to destroy them. Ann turned to Barty “thank you” Barty looked confused but that confusion didn’t last long.

The number two seeds didn’t win any more points in the second set, Anne was on fire, no one gave her shit. ‘Under Walkers thumb, how insulting, well I suppose I am’ Anne thought. But the rage didn’t subside and continued into the third set, Walker couldn’t believe her luck she loved the fact Anne was now fired up. It wasn’t long before Anne was serving for the match and served 4 aces.

Game set and match Walker Lister 4-6, 6-4, 6-2

Ann was so ecstatic with their victory she waved to Barty and Xhan before she jumped into Listers arms and pulled her in for a long kiss on the lips. Ann heard the gasps around the arena and pulled away “oops sorry babe” She could see Lister wasn’t impressed. Ann was just so excited that she wouldn’t be on a sex ban she totally forgot where she was.

Anne was shaking her head, “unbelievable, I can’t believe you just did that, you are definitely on a sex ban”. Anne hadn’t wanted people to find out about their relationship just yet she wanted to keep it under wraps a bit longer. Anne didn’t want to share Walker with the world, Walker was hers.

“Forgive me Babe......I am sorry... you know how excited I get when we win..” Ann looked down, her heart was breaking, she was devastated she had fucked up. 

Anne hated seeing Walker upset, it made her feel terrible. Anne reached over and tipped Walkers head up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. The crowd erupted, they had seen the tense stand off between them both and now everyone was on their feet applauding. They both blushed and waved to the crowd.

————————

Anne had been dreading the Post match interview, it was probably the bit she hated the most about winning. Anne decided to let Walker do all the talking, it was her fault for outing them, she could deal with the fall out. But they didn’t ask Walker any questions first as they knew Anne was a force to be reckoned with and they wanted the scoop. The only way to do that was to skirt around the edges before going in for the kill. 

“Miss Lister how do you feel about winning the doubles today?” asked a journalist.

Typical Anne thought, why don’t they ask Walker questions? So much for sitting back and letting her do all the talking.

“It was a though match but nice to come away with a victory” god always the same questions, please someone come up with something different. Anne was now starting to get impatient.

“Were you worried when you got sick on the court?” A voice asked at the back.

Seriously - Anne just looked at the journalist and looked at Walker who was sitting there smiling looking pretty, eagerly waiting for someone to ask her a question. 

“No, just one of those things” Anne was trying to make her answers short and to the point. Anne was stroking her glass of water with her finger and now leaning forward, this was getting annoying all Anne wanted to do was take a cold shower ‘alone’ and go to bed and ‘sleep’. There was definitely not going to be any sex tonight she was shattered.

“Miss Walker are you two an item?” Ann’s face lit up, finally someone asked her a question, she was so excited she wanted the whole world to know she was with Lister and in love. 

Anne butted in, she knew Walker was so love sick she would tell them everything “we are here to talk about the tennis, our victory today, not anything else!!” Anne’s voice was now raised. Anne didn’t want their relationship made into a soap opera, it was bad enough they had been photographed in full pash mode.

The journalists were now ignoring Anne, they all wanted the scoop of the tournament, words to go with that iconic photo. “Miss Walker, Miss Walker so do you have a comment to make about your relationship?”

“Right this interview is over”. Anne stood up and ripped off her microphone from her top and took Walkers hand. “We are going, no ifs or butts Walker, NOW”

Ann just couldn’t help herself and before she got dragged out by Lister she managed a few words “yes we are a couple and we are very happy together” and gave the journalists a little wave, she was so happy everything was out in the open, Ann had hated slinking around all the time.

————-

Anne kicked her tennis bag when they got back to the changing room she wasn’t impressed that Walker couldn’t keep her mouth shut. Why did she have to say something. Anne just didn’t want to share what they had with the world. Walker was hers not theirs.

“Anne”

Anne turned around and Walker was standing in front of her naked with a big ‘I am so sorry smile’ on her face

“You have got to be kidding me” how the fuck had Walker got her clothes off so quickly. Anne knew she was so under the thumb and that Walker knew exactly how to get her out of her moods. Anne sat down on the bench seat and Walker came over and straddled her. 

“Anne please don’t be angry with me, I want to shout from the rooftops how much I love you, is that so wrong?” Ann reached and cupped Listers face and looked deep into her eyes. “Can we have a little victory sex please?” Ann was waiting for the green light, surely Lister would want to take her.

“My god you are impossible, I am not angry with you, how could I be. Especially now you are straddling me naked. Just a quick one as I am shattered” Anne ordered Walker over her knees she was getting spanked for being a pain in the butt.

“Oh Anne please spank me” Walker laughed.

“So you think this is a laughing matter do you? You disobeyed me this morning coming into the shower” Anne was stern. Walker thought this was a joke, and with that Anne slapped Walker hard across her perfect white bottom.

“Ouch.........” Ann shrieked and then flinched, she had never been smacked before and Lister hadn’t held back. Ann could feel her bottom starting to sting.

Anne had smacked Walker hard and she could see the imprint starting to form on her backside. Anne was just about to apologize for spanking her so hard when Walker spoke.

“Can you do that again but harder” Ann looked up “please.....”

Anne couldn’t believe it, Walker was loving this. She brought up her hand and smacked Walker again and again and again, until Walker begged her to go inside.

“What was that, I didn’t hear you”

“Anne, please, I need you inside and can I have three fingers, I loved how you filled me earlier” Ann was desperate to feel full again, her insides were aching, her bottom was glowing. This was definitely Anns favourite punishment.

Anne thrust three fingers in and started to pump, hard and fast.

“Oh Anne, thank you....I love you.. I just want to spend ....... ah”, Ann’s walls tightened and the intense rush of her orgasm shot through her body.

Anne held Walker for a long time afterwards and rocked her until she stopped shaking, Walker seemed so fragile after the intensity of their fucking. It was like nothing Anne had experienced before, they were so in tune with each other on every level. Every time they made love they got emotionally closer and closer.

—————

Anne slept well that night, Walker had left her alone as she knew Anne was exhausted and needed her rest as they had the singles final in the morning. When Anne woke she was still holding onto Walker, they hadn’t moved all night. Anne leant in and placed soft kisses on Walkers neck “morning gorgeous”. Walker stirred and rolled over.

“Morning to my fabulous girlfriend”. Ann leant in and kissed Lister. 

“I love you Ann, please don’t be upset when I win today” Anne smiled and startled to tickle Walker.

Ann giggled, she was so happy “Can we have some morning sex please”. Ann rolled over on top of Lister and started to grind her hips.

“My god Walker I am taking you to an Otolaryngologist when we get home!”

“An Otralogy... what?”

“An ear doctor, because you have obviously got something stuck in there as you obviously didn’t hear me yesterday when I said no sex before our games again and also I am having a shower on my own. If you want to beat me you have to do if fair and square not by wearing me out” Anne pushed Walker off and got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door.

Ann rushed to the bathroom door and started banging “Anne, Anne... please!!! Let me in just a quick one” 

Anne jumped in the shower and turned it to cold, she was dripping, it was so hard turning Walker down but Anne was making sure she was walking away with the singles title today.

————-

Game set match Lister 3-6, 6-4 7-5

As usual Ann couldn’t help herself in the post match interview and told the world she was in love with Lister, needless to say she was punished later.


	13. Downtown Abbey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne overhears a conversation that makes her very happy. Ann is in trouble again. But she doesn't care.

Ann lay in bed looking at the ceiling, it was 8.30 am in the morning and Lister was already up and out, she had wanted to go to the Lookout Point by herself at the crack of dawn to see the sunrise and sit with her aunt. This was something Lister always did when she came back from a tournament. Ann respected her wishes, but she was starting to get hungry and thought Lister would have been back by now so they could have breakfast in bed followed by a sex session, this was the normal morning routine. Ann threw back the covers, it was no use, Ann would have to get up and get her own breakfast.

Ann jumped out the bed and grabbed the first bit of clothing she found, which just so happened to be Listers pj bottoms and top. Ann smiled to herself remembering tearing these off her last night in the heat of passion. Listers pjs swamped Ann’s small frame but it made her feel close to her. The material which clung to Lister's body last night now clung to hers. Marian and the staff had got used to Ann strolling around in her nightclothes, much to Lister's embarrassment and frustration. 

Before Ann headed downstairs she sat on the end of the bed and started recollecting yesterdays events, Marian had organized a big welcome home bash for the victorious couple, it had been wonderful. Marian had gone all-out getting Ann’s favourite things, oysters, caviar, champagne and the finest cheeses from around the world. Lister hadn’t been as impressed as she wasn’t really into the fancy foods and definitely couldn't see the attraction of oysters. Ann giggled when Lister had commented on them - I don't know why you eat oysters these are an aphrodisiac, isn't your libido high enough! 

Marian knew the only treat her sister liked and had always insisted on being in the house was her favourite Mackintosh chocolate and toffee which Halifax was famous for. 

Ann had looked forward to coming back to Shibden after Paris it was homely not like when she had won her first Wimbledon title and had come home to an empty penthouse and Ann had cried all night with loneliness. Ann had everything, wealth, success, and adored by the masses but had been lonely and miserable with no one to share her big moment with. Elizabeth, her sister, had given birth on the day she had won and Catherine had been too busy with her new boyfriend celebrating to share Anns big moment with her. Ann’s heart started to ache at the memory, it was different at Shibden, there was Marian and the staff, they were all so lovely and kind towards her. This was the life she had wanted and Lister was the woman she had always wanted.

*************

Anne opened up the little blue pillbox which she had snuck into her pocket when she left the house earlier and there sat the most exquisite ring, a large oval onyx surrounded by beautiful diamonds. Anne had spotted in an antique shop in the Latin Quarter in Paris. Walker had been looking in yet another art gallery and Anne had decided to go and grab a coffee. Anne wasn't into art as much as Walker and had been totally bored after the third gallery. This is when she had stumbled across the ring. It was perfect, the moment it caught her eye she knew it was the one. It had belonged to a wealthy lesbian woman in the 1800s somewhere in the north of England, that was about as much as the French shopkeeper could tell her. 

Anne was waving the pillbox in front of her Aunts headstone ”Well what do you think Aunt? I picked it up in Paris, I so do hope she likes it. Well, I think it's stunning” Anne smiled to herself, it was perfect, just like Walker. 

Anne had been so excited about coming up to the Lookout Point today she had risen way before dawn. Walker was in full snore mode when she had left the bedroom. Anne did wonder how she slept through the noise of Walkers snoring some nights and put it down to exhaustion from all the lovemaking.

”I am going to ask her to marry me Aunt, I know it's only been six months but she is the one, I can feel it.” Anne always felt at ease talking to her aunt it felt like the good old days when they would talk for hours about love and life. Aunt Anne was just as obsessed with tennis as she was. “You would love her, she is a feisty little thing and keeps me in my place, I have never met anyone like her, she has captivated my heart” and Walker had. 

”I would do anything for her, I just want to make her happy. Mind you she can be a mischievous, naughty, little shit sometimes. But it's so adorable. I know you would approve if you were here, and all the household is enamoured with her” they were. Marian and Walker were food friends and Anne had caught her several times being too familiar with Hemingway, and Cordingly.

Anne closed the box and put it in her pocket.

” I was thinking of asking Ann after Wimbledon when we get back to Shibden as I would like to do it up here. oh God talking of Wimbledon, you would laugh Aunt, I will be head to toe in white. I mean how ridiculous! If you could see me dressed in white, you would be laughing, I will give you a full report in a few weeks..” Anne was now laughing but was sad at the same time, she so wished her Aunt would be there cheering her on. 

Anne could have kicked herself for never competing at Wimbledon when her aunt was still alive. ”I am sorry Aunt you never got to watch me play at Wimbledon, I will make you proud, I love you and miss you” With that Anne stood up and kissed her Aunts headstone before heading back home, she knew Walker would be waiting not so patiently for her return. 

************

Ann skipped down the stairs hoping Lister was now back and making her a special breakfast for deserting her in the early hours. Ann entered the kitchen and at the large breakfast table by the hearth Hemingway, Cordingley and Marian were eating breakfast, they were all in deep conversation.

Cordingley saw Ann enter the kitchen “Miss Walker you are awake, I am so sorry, Anne gave me instructions to bring your breakfast up, please forgive me..” Cordingley was now standing she knew Lister would give her a rollicking if she knew her girlfriend hadn’t been looked after properly.

“Sit down please, Elizabeth and Rachel will you please call me Ann” Ann hated being called Miss Walker.

Marian was laughing.

“What Marian, what's so funny”

“Ann, my sister insists first names are not allowed with staff unless she is out of earshot then we ignore her, she has standards to uphold!” Marian said, she knew Ann had a lot to learn. ”and I am surprised she hasn't scolded you for walking around in Pjs” Marian lifted her eyebrow and grinned.

“Well then, when we get married things will be changing around here, I won’t stand for it, it’s ridiculous, what does she think this is Downton fucking Abbey!!” they all burst out laughing then they suddenly stopped. Hemingway and Cordingley quickly stood up and looked down.

”She’s behind me isn’t she?” Ann quickly turned around and held up her hand, she could see Lister just looking menacingly at the four of them, and her eyes had gone dark, this wasn't good but Ann knew she had to hold firm “Rachel I will take my breakfast in my room please and if you would like to join me Anne, I would like that very much and don’t you dare even start! please!”. Ann didn't even make eye contact with Lister as she passed her in the doorway.

“Yes, Miss Walker” Hemingway was so not using ’Ann’, not until she was married and was in charge. Hemingway so knew Ann would be ruling Shibden and couldn't wait.

Anne turned her attention to Hemingway and through gritted teeth, she spoke: ”can you make me some breakfast also I will be joining Miss Walker in MY bedroom!” Anne looked at her watch it was 9 am ”don't bring it up until 10 am, I need to have words with Miss Walker” Anne turned and followed Walker up the stairs. 

Marian just stared at Anne, they knew Ann was going to be in trouble, but what Ann had said was hysterical, surely her sister would find it funny. Marian had wondered how much of the conversation she had heard. ”Anne please, don't be.......”

”Save it, Marian, I will see you later” Anne turned and headed upstairs.

On her way up the stairs Anne smiled to herself, well well well Walker did want to marry her. Today was turning out to be a good day maybe that was the sign she was looking for and reached in her pocket and held the pill box tightly.

Anne entered the bedroom and Walker was by the window with her arms crossed, she was waiting for the fallout. Anne shut the bedroom door and slid the lock across. Anne was so glad she had those locks installed, she didn’t want to be disturbed, not for the next hour.

“Walker” Anne now had her serious face on.

“Anne” Ann inwardly smiled to herself and was keeping a straight face but keeping eye contact as Lister made her way across the room. Ann knew she was getting punished and couldn't wait, just the thought of it was making her ache below and she could feel herself dripping inside of Listers pjs.

“Seriously, is that what you think of Shibden, Downton fucking Abbey, get your clothes off NOW! You need some discipline” Anne was so looking forward to having Walker she was very aroused. The adorable little blonde would definitely be her undoing, hot, sexy and totally irresistible.


	14. Edge of Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Wimbledon practice sessions. Anne just can't get to grips of the grass surface. Will Ann be able to turn it around and save the day? Plus a bit more sex!!

􏰁

”aaaarrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhh” Anne stood there screaming from the top of her lungs before she bent forward again and smashed another racket into the ground. That was five she had broken in her first practice session with Walker. Walker had just whipped another shot past her. Anne just kept swiping at thin air. Anne couldn’t get used to the speed and the lack of bounce grass produced. Anne stopped and looked at Walker “I am pulling out, it’s humiliating, I won’t be humiliated, not on live tv and to make it worse I have to wear fucking white!” Anne was so frustrated, she was hating this practice session.

Ann was laughing on the other side of the net. Ann had never seen Lister like this before, she was truly hopeless on grass, perhaps Lister wasn’t going to thrash her after all, at this rate she wouldn't even make it through the first round. 

“Anne it’s not that hard to read the bounce, come on try again. Playing on grass should suit your game down to the ground, grass is more suited to serve and volley than for baseline players like me” Ann watched Lister walk over to the side and grab another racket, shit at this rate Lister would be eating into all their profits of the WL clothing range with the amount of rackets she was going through. Ann knew Lister's rackets were the most expensive on the circuit. They were all custom made with her initials inlaid in gold, she even had a row of diamonds under her initials. Ann had always thought it was very pretentious. Ann and Catherine had laughed on many occasion and it had become a standing joke between them. But with all her money she could spend it on whatever made her happy and having flash rackets was definitely Listers thing. 

Ann walked around the net and came up behind Lister and wrapped her arms around her. Lister closed her eyes and started to calm down, Ann knew she could calm Lister down by just holding her. “I love you, Anne, it will be ok, we still have a week before the tournament starts” Ann squeezed Lister tighter.

“I love you too....sorry, it’s just so frustrating, I hate not being the best.”

“Come on, let’s have a break I haven’t shown you your Wimbledon outfit yet, plus I have a surprise for you later” Ann had deliberately avoided showing Lister her Wimbledon outfit, the longer she had to wait the less moaning and tantrums she would have to put with.

“And my morning just gets better... do we have to?” Anne groaned.

Ann pulled Lister in for a soft kiss and then whispered in her ear “and afterwards I could help you get rid of that pent up tension if you like.” Ann tugged on Lister's ear.

“Oh God, release tension first, outfit later!..” Anne picked up her broken rackets and they quickly headed back to the hotel, a session with Walker is just what she needed, Anne was now on fire below.

———————-

Once Anne knew she was having sex she couldn’t get back to the room quick enough. Anne had thrown Walker up against the door and had virtually ripped her clothes off, all that pent up frustration that had built up on the tennis court needed to be released. Anne loved that Walker enjoyed the variation they had in their lovemaking, nighttime's and mornings were soft and gentle with lots of sensuous foreplay. Anne enjoyed kissing every inch of Walker's skin and building her up over a very long period, Ann had taught Walker the art of edging, which would draw out their sessions. Walker had struggled with it initially but now she was a pro and could hold back the orgasm about five times before falling over the edge. Then there were the quick punishment fucks, these were becoming more and more frequent. Walker could find so many ways to piss Anne off during the day it was incredible. Anne’s clit was on permanent ache mode.

After Anne had managed to lighten Walker of her clothing she thrust her fingers in deep and hard, pushing Walker forcefully against the door. Each kiss was bruising with teeth clashing and tongues searching. Anne moved onto Walker's neck.

“You better not come too quickly, you hold on like we practised...” Anne was now kissing down her collarbone nipping and pulling at her skin, Anne’s biting became harder.

“Anne..... I don’t think.....” Ann was struggling today trying not to orgasm but it was there waiting to explode through her entire body, but she hadn't wanted to go against Listers wishes as the last time Ann came too quickly Lister had refused point-blank to give her another one.

“Hold out... I want to taste all those juices that are flowing down my hand. Concentrate.....” fuck Anne could feel Walker's walls starting to close, ‘hopeless’ Anne thought and pulled out.

“Babe no... I didn’t come, I promise, don’t stop..”

“Edging!! You are great at edging, I need you to last, I need you to NOT orgasm... stop being so fucking greedy.... you know I want you to last a bit longer I told you that...” Anne raised her voice and held Walker's chin tight and stared deep into her eyes. Anne's eyes were dark with anger and lust.

Walker received the message loud and clear “Ok, it’s just so hard to do some days, you turn me on so much...” Ann gave Lister that pitiful look “and yes I am greedy... but that’s why you love me so much.” Lister released her chin and smiled.

Anne picked up Walker and threw her down on the bed and jumped on top, “you come when I tell you and not before, understand?”

“Yes,” Ann knew this was hard and she couldn’t cheat either as her internal walls always gave her away.

Anne moved quickly down her body she didn’t trust Walker saying she would be good, Anne knew damn well she wouldn’t and would orgasm at any given opportunity. Each time she thought Walker was getting too high she bit her body harder and each time she squealed in pain, but Anne knew she was loving it. Anne sucked and nipped at her breasts “good girl, it won’t be long, just keep your peak, remember to concentrate....”

“Yes...” it was barely audible what was coming out of Ann’s mouth now.

Anne tried as long as she could to delay going down but she was aching, all she wanted was Walker's juices coating her tongue, her desire was now on fire and she breathed into Walkers soft curls.

“Anne... please... taste me...” Ann was now desperate for Lister's mouth.

Anne kissed the inside of her thighs before her tongue swept across her swollen clit, Walker now had her hands curled into Anne’s hair and was pulling, trying to push her down. Anne licked along her folds and was desperately licking and sucking, she couldn’t get enough; Anne wanted nothing to be wasted. Anne circled Walker's entrance with her tongue and teased, only dipping her tongue in slightly.

“Anne I am.... holding on... I am edging, I promise, but for the love of god hurry the fuck up!” Walker so wasn’t holding on, she wanted Lister's tongue in there and then her fingers, she couldn’t hold on for much longer, this edging was bullshit she thought, why couldn’t she just have multiple orgasms!

Anne went back up to Walker's clit, she knew it was hopeless and thrust three fingers in and Walker exploded straight away.

”You are fucking hopeless” Anne just looked at Walker, how the fuck did this woman always walk all over her, but seeing her orgasm was the best sight in the world.

After an hour of laying in each other's arms, Ann got up and brought out Listers Wimbledon outfit. ”so what do you think?”

Anne just looked, it was white, she tilted her head, Walker had incorporated some black piping, and the Adidas and Walker Lister Logo was in black. But it was still white. ”its....” Anne was trying to find the words.

Ann came over and held Listers face with both her hands ”I know my love, it's white, you hate it, but it's only for two weeks, and I will be by your side when the world first sees you in it, it will be ok” Ann was desperately trying not to laugh.

”Thanks babe, it's great, we have got this in the store for sale haven't we?” Anne was more concerned that the range was in the store ready to be sold, if she was going to be the laughing stock of Wimbledon at least she was going to walk away richer with the sales.

”Yes my love” Ann kissed Lister, she couldn't believe how easy it had been with the white outfit. She was so glad they had fucked beforehand, something Ann would remember in the future when she wanted to get her own way.

”Right, clothes on Walker, we need to get back to those practice courts, and I am not leaving until I have mastered that damn grass”

\-------

”Fuck, are you kidding me” Ann smashed her racket on the ground, why had she given Lister all her grass secrets. Lister was fist pumping and jigging the other side of the net, she had finally mastered the art of grass, she was going to be unstoppable.


	15. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann has a big grand surprise for Anne. Romance all the way in this chapter.

After their practice session they strolled laughing and joking back to the changing rooms, Anne couldn't believe she had gone from amateur to superstar on grass in one day. Anne didn't know what all the fuss was about, to be honest, it had only taken her 5 hours to figure out the speed and bounce. Anne was now feeling invincible, this grass-court tennis was going to be a piece of cake and would be the easiest trophy she would ever win. Two trophies she reminded herself. Anne knew she would have to beat her love in the process to win the singles, but that was life, one of them had to lose and it certainly wasn't going to be her. Anne could be so arrogant when she feeling this high. 

Ann still had one more surprise lined up for Lister and was glad she was now in a good mood, actually ’cocky’ was the word that sprang to mind. The second practice session, after a few expert tips from herself, Lister had mastered the art of grass. Ann knew why Lister was the worlds number one, she was just the most gifted player she had ever met and played against. There was no surface she wasn't the best on. Ann acknowledged to herself that Lister was a once in a generation player that rarely came along, the closest player Ann could compare her to was the legendary Martina Navratilova. They were both outstanding serve and volley players.

When they entered the changing room Anne was surprised to see her favourite pair of black silk trousers and fitted black shirt hanging up by the lockers. Anne looked at Walker confused. ”Ann, how, why?.....”

Ann had organised to have Lister's favourite outfit brought down to the changing rooms, she knew the chance of Lister behaving herself when they got back to their hotel room was nonexistent. Ann knew also she was weak when it came to Lister's charm. 

“Just have a shower and get ready, I have a surprise for you later. I will see you back here in 30 minutes ok?” Ann leaned up and kissed Lister on the lips ”plus you get to shower all by yourself, now isn't that a treat?” with that Ann left the changing room. Ann had her outfit already to go just down the corridor.

Anne couldn't believe she was being left alone to shower, she was so horny, on a high and no Walker to play with, on the flip side she couldn't remember the last time she had showered without Walker sneaking in and wanting sex. Anne spent most of the 30 minutes just standing there with the water cascading down, it was heaven. Anne knew the only time she could do this again is if she got up in the middle of the night when Walker was snoring her head off. 

Anne looked at her watch and saw she had 5 minutes before Walker would be back. Anne jumped out and quickly got dressed before checking herself in the full-length mirror. She loved the cut of her trousers and shirt it highlighted all of her best features. Anne approved of Walker's choice for this evening, it was smart and sexy. Anne started to wonder where they would be going and hadn’t seen Walker enter the changing room.

”Your butt is so sexy in those pants, I could stare at it all day” Ann smiled. 

Lister turned round to see that Ann was wearing a beautiful Alexander McQueen, black dress, with thin straps which exposed a lot of flesh, it complimented her slight frame perfectly. Ann had wanted Lister to take notice and to drive her crazy with desire, she knew Lister loved her in black. Ann had found the dress in Paris and was saving it for a special occasion and tonight was going to be that special occasion.

”Wow.... Ann, that dress is stunning.. you are so breathtakingly beautiful, I have never met a woman I desire and love so much” Anne was gobsmacked, Walker looked sensational. Anne could feel her arousal going into overdrive, all she wanted to do was take her right now, the temptation was extremely high. 

Ann pulled Lister in and grabbed her tight butt. ”I love these trousers on you, always wear them when we go out and I promise I will always be yours” Ann put her hand on Lister's chest and could feel her breathing had started to change. Ann could see the lust in Listers eyes, exactly the effect she was hoping for, she knew the dress and her touch would be driving her totally insane. ”would you like a kiss?” 

Anne pulled Walker in and held her tight against her raging core and kissed her hard, that dress was so coming off she thought. Anne moved her hand down and started grabbing at the material trying to reach for the hem, the surprise could wait, she needed to feel Walker's wet arousal and throbbing clit.

Ann pulled back ”whoa, easy tiger, I have one word to say to you ’edging’ you can wait!” let's see how the mighty Lister liked being denied Ann thought.

”Babe, please... Don't deny me... I need you...I want you, you are so fucking irresistible. You know how aroused I get when you dress like that, especially in black, it's torture” Anne was pleading she couldn't believe Walker was playing the edging card. Anne knew teaching Walker edging would one day come back and haunt her. 

”No, come on, we are late” with that Ann grabbed Lister's hand and left the changing rooms with Anne still grumbling about being denied.

***********

“So what do you think?” Ann had managed to sneak Lister onto Centre Court at Wimbledon it was after 6 pm and everyone apart from security had gone home for the evening. Ann didn't even have to bribe the security guard as she was a huge Lister fan and happily organised everything Ann had requested.

At the end of the court by the scoreboard were a table and two chairs. On the table was a bottle of Champagne in a bucket of ice with two crystal flutes and two crystal stem dessert bowls filled with strawberries and cream.

“Wow, I can’t believe... How did you organise all of this?” Anne was stunned Walker had organised such a wonderful surprise, this was the sort of thing Anne would normally do to impress a woman. Walker was full of surprises. Anne liked that about her always keeping her on her toes.

”I just wanted your first time on Centre Court to be special, and in five days we will be playing here for real. I thought you might want to experience it first before then, and of course, Wimbledon is synonymous for strawberries and cream” Ann was beaming, she could see she had totally surprised her love. 

Anne knelt down and rubbed her hand over the grass and took in a deep breath, the smell of the grass was intoxicating, fuck why hadn’t she played here before, the home of tennis the most famous tournament in the world, Aunt Anne would have loved it here Anne thought to herself. Anne was now endeavouring to hold back her emotions and could feel her tears starting to well in her eyes. Walker could see Anne struggling with the enormity of the situation and knelt down by her side and rubbed her back. Anne looked at Walker ”Ann how can I ever thank you enough, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and you did all this for me.” Ann could feel the lump in her throat rising, no woman had ever made her feel like this with a gesture.

”I would do anything for you Anne. You are my world” Ann saw the tear roll down Lister's cheek and she reached across and brushed it away. Ann knew Lister never let her guard down much and seeing her like this Ann's heart just wanted to explode it was so full love for this incredible woman.

Anne stood up she was now trying to compose herself, she didn't want to fall apart in front of Walker. Anne liked to be seen as strong and fearless, not weak. Anne knew this would have taken a lot of organisation and secrecy to pull off and she really appreciated everything Walker had done. Anne pulled Walker in for a hug and just held her, it seemed like a lifetime before they parted. 

Anne's heart was aching for Walker, she had never felt so close as she did right now and she knew this was the moment and reached into her pocket, but it was empty. Anne couldn't believe it, she had carried that bloody ring around for months and the most perfect opportunity to propose was now, and she had left it in the changing room. Then it dawned on Anne that this is where Ainsworth had proposed a year ago so it was probably fortuitous she didn't have it on her. Maybe later when they were back at the hotel she would do it. Yes, that was the plan, it would be the perfect way to end a perfect day. Anne looked back at Walker

”Are you looking for this?”, Ann pulled out the blue pillbox from her dress pocket. Ann was grinning from ear to ear, she knew Lister had wanted to propose by the look she had in her eyes and the reaching down looking for something in her pocket. Ann was so glad she had been through Lister's pockets whilst she was showering and found it. 

Ann knew the magic of Centre Court would have Lister's heart bursting with happiness like it did the first time Ann had been here. Ann had taken a gamble and hoped that Lister would do it tonight. Yes it was naughty taking the ring as Lister could have brought it with her but she knew what Lister would be like as soon as she saw the dress she was wearing, the only thing on her mind would have been sex. How right Ann had been. Ann was smart she wanted the evening to be perfect and was leaving nothing to chance. 

Anne just stared, how the hell did Walker have her blue pillbox ”How?...”

”Do you think I haven't noticed that you have been carrying that damn thing around since Paris! I have bruises on my hips where it keeps digging into me when you get amorous” Ann smiled and handed it over, she had been desperate to look inside.

”Have you looked at it?” Anne couldn't believe it, she was in half minds just to put it back in her pocket to teach Walker a lesson for taking something that wasn't hers, but when she looked around again she couldn't do that to her.

”No, I haven't looked, I promise” Ann had been desperate to take a small peak, say she hated it. Ann didn't know if Lister had good taste or not the only two pieces of jewellery she had seen her wear was the ring on her index finger and the red heart pendant, both were family heirlooms which were beautiful but she hadn't chosen them, she just hoped it was something old and not a modern solitaire diamond. 

Anne still wasn't sure ”But Ainsworth...” 

Ann held up her finger to Lister's lips to hush her.

”Anne, my last memory of Centre Court was a horrible one, I want ‘my’ special place, which is here, to be special again, you can make it special again” Ann reached and touched Listers face and looked into her eyes reassuring her it was ok before she softly spoke the following words. ”Dear lord Anne will you just get down on your knee and propose, don't you think I have waited long enough?!”

Anne dropped to her knee and opened the pillbox and showed Walker the most exquisite ring, Walker put her hands over her mouth and the tears started to flow ”Ann Walker, you know you mean the world to me, you are my soul mate, my best friend, my one true love, will you do me the honour of being my wife?”

”Yes, yes, put that damn ring on my finger and hurry up” Lister slid the ring on Ann's finger, it fitted perfectly. Ann held up her hand to admire the ring and looked at it at every angle. ”oh Anne it's beautiful, I love it, its perfect” Ann couldn't believe it, Lister did have the most amazing taste, it was an antique exactly the ring she would have chosen for herself, Lister knew her so well. Ann pulled Lister up and kissed her passionately before whispering in her ear ”If I thought there was no chance of us being caught I would let you take me right here”

”I don't care, please Ann..”

Ann put her hand on Lister's chest and looked up, ”be patient, I want to have some strawberries and champagne first, we have all night, and I want you to take me slow and soft tonight, I want to be made love to, I want you to take me to heaven and back” 

Anne pulled Walker's hand to her mouth and lightly kissed every knuckle and then a long kiss on her newly acquired ring ”it would be my pleasure, let’s celebrate ‘fiancé“


	16. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big reveal at Wimbledon, Anne finally has to wear white in their first round doubles match. Ann lays down the law with Anne. Ann can't keep her mouth shut And gets into trouble again.

Ann was playing with her engagement ring rolling it around her finger, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen, Lister had done well, Ann thought to herself. Ann couldn't stop saying the word fiancé and had repeated it continuously in her head and out loud since the ring had been placed on her finger. This was Anns her new favourite word and used it at every opportunity. Lister had told her off earlier that she was going to blurt it out in public if she used it every five minutes. Ann didn't care, she wanted the world to know about her fiancé but Lister had wanted to wait until after the tournament so they could concentrate on playing tennis and not be splashed all over the papers, again. Something that was now starting to become a habit at every tournament. 

Ann was now daydreaming of the proposal last night and how wonderful and magical it had been and wondered if Lister could have organised it any better, probably not Ann thought to herself and smiled. 

When they arrived back at the hotel room Lister had gently removed her clothing one piece at a time and in between each piece Lister had softly kissed and nipped at her skin until she was totally naked and then proceeded to kiss her all over again, it had been so erotic. Lister had whispered sweet nothings in her ear and repeatedly told her how beautiful and in love she was with her. Every touch had been extraordinary and had sent little shots of electricity through her entire body. Lister masterfully worked her arousal, like a conductor with an orchestra, until her orgasm finally came and crashed through her body like a tidal wave. It took an hour before Ann was ready to go again, and each time she asked Lister for more Ann was never refused. Lister had also orgasmed several times, Ann had loved going slowly with her fingers, she could see her touch drove Lister wild and when her orgasm was peaking Lister had begged Ann to send her over the edge. When exhaustion set in about 5 am they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Ann came out of her daydream when she heard Lister yelling in the bathroom and started to giggle, she knew exactly why she was losing the plot, Ann had pinned the fixture list to the back of the bathroom door a few days ago and Lister had taken until now to finally noticed it was there. Lister had refused to look at it when they first arrived at Wimbledon and Ann hadn't had the heart to break the bad news to her that it clearly stated Lister was seeded number two. 

Lister had given Ann her reason for not looking at the fixture list, she liked the excitement of walking around the corner in the tunnel and seeing who her opponent was, it gave them a chance to win some games before Lister figured them out, she called it the charitable thing to do. Ann could so see why Marian rolled her eyes so much. Ann knew Lister was full of herself sometimes, but she loved her anyway. 

Anne barged back into the bedroom with the fixture list in hand ”Did you know? Are you serious number two... They beg me to play here and they do this...... I should just pull out..... Fuck the establishment?” Anne continued to march around the room, she was stark naked ”Number fucking two... it's humiliating that's what it is... I am the great Anne Lister, number one in the world. No that's it, I am pulling out”

Ann's happiness vanished, she wasn't impressed with Lister's behaviour, she was acting like a spoilt child. Ann jumped out of bed and was now jabbing her finger in Lister's direction. ”Anne Lister, get your arse over here and SIT DOWN...... NOW! and for the love of God don't make me repeat myself!” Ann was virtually shouting at Lister.

Anne saw the rage come across Walker's face, this wasn't good she thought to herself and quickly sat down on the edge of the bed and kept her mouth shut.

”I have had enough of this shit, Wimbledon is MY tournament, I am the reigning singles and doubles Champion and have been for the last three years. Seeding works differently here. What did you think they were going to do roll out the red carpet for you? You have snubbed Wimbledon for years because of your ridiculous clothing rule. It's time you got of your pedestal and took a long hard look in the mirror. This attitude has got to change, I won't put up with it, and if you don't start getting over your own self-importance, you can just take this ring back” Ann reluctantly started taking the ring off.

”Ann, please, no” Anne was shocked she had never been spoken to with such force before by Walker and now she wanted to return her engagement ring. Anne grabbed her hand trying to stop her pulling it off ”I am so sorry, I just wasn't thinking” Anne looked away in shame, how could she have been so arrogant ”l will change, forgive me, please don't take the ring off I beg you” Anne looked back-up to Walkers icy blue eyes ”Babe please, I love you, I wasn't thinking, please” Walker's eyes started to soften.

Anne spoke again “Ann I shouldn’t be here, it’s your domain you have won it three times, I will pull out” Anne was feeling bad she knew she was going to be the one to dethrone the crowds favourite, did she really want to be the villain?

“Anne! No, don't you dare pull out. You know how much I hated playing here without you. You have two tournaments left and when you win here and the US Open you will have finally done it” Ann sat down next to Lister and looked into her dark brown eyes ”no one has won all four Grand slams in a calendar year since Stefi Graf in 1988, I want you to do it”. Ann touched Lister’s cheek “You are the most amazing player I have ever had the pleasure to play against, you should have done this numerous times, but your pig-headedness not to wear white has stopped you. Your name should and will be up to there with the greatest, Billy Jean King, Martina Navratilova, Stefi Graf, Serena Williams, and after you retire it will be Ann Walker Lister, my time will come and I will be unstoppable, this is your time Anne and I want you to take it” Ann leaned in and placed a kiss on Lister’s lips.

Anne just stared she couldn’t believe how unselfish Walker was, she would be gracious in defeat, Anne could never be gracious, it just wasn't in her DNA. To be honest, Anne hadn't even thought about the record of Stefi Grafs, and Walker had also informed her that they were also on course to do the doubles Grand Slam. Anne would be the greatest player of her time to achieve both in a calendar year. Walker knew that the following year she would achieve the same feat. They would both go down in history, Anne liked that idea and smiled. 

”So we are double barreling our surnames then?” Anne asked playfully.

”Yes, I don't want to get rid of my name but I want to be a Lister, is that ok?”

”Yes sounds perfect”

Anne turned to Walker, now they had got that out of the way it was time for some morning lovemaking ”So Walker, if it's not too demeaning for you to make love to a number two seed, shall we?” Anne asked.

Ann smacked Lister and jumped on top ”I would fuck you even if you the number three seed!” they both laughed.

–-----------------------

Up in the commentary box, Martina Navratilova and John McEnroe were eagerly waiting for the first doubles match at Wimbledon on Centre Court. Walker Lister vs King Spears. 

”Well I don't know about you John but I have been waiting for this day for years, I never thought the great Anne Lister would ever play here, it's a truly special day.” Martina was a great friend of Anne's and had actually clapped when she heard the news of her playing at Wimbledon.

”Totally agree with you, a special day. Just look at this crowd, I have never seen Centre Court buzzing for a first-round doubles match” 

”It's incredible, this has been the hottest ticket to get hold off all week, I heard some tickets were selling for more than the singles final. Everyone wants to finally see Lister playing at Wimbledon”. Martina was excited she couldn't remember the last time she was this enthused.

“The crowd are going to go wild when they see Lister in white, definitely worth every penny. But Martina are the rumours true about Lister boycotting because she refused to wear white or is the real reason is that grass just doesn't suit her style of play? I know it’s not for everyone, look at Justine Henin, she had the best single-handed backhand in both the women's or men's game but she never won here.” John sat back and pondered.

”A little bird told me she couldn't hit a barn door at 10 paces in her first practice session, but I saw her the other day, and to be honest, I have never seen someone as gifted as she is on grass, she is a natural, I just wish she had played here earlier. I reckon she could have surpassed my 9 Wimbleson titles easily. That woman is a freak of nature, that's how good she is, King and Spears don't stand a chance”

”So do you think Walker's Wimbledon crown is under threat?”

”I know this isn't going to be a popular opinion John, but Walker is going to struggle to win a fourth title and will be glad when Lister retires this year. Only from the singles though, when I spoke to her yesterday she wants to step back a bit and just play doubles from now on as that's what she enjoys the most”

”Fair enough, and I bet Walker will be glad to stop losing against her girlfriend” John laughed.

”oh this is it, John, they are coming out ”Martina was inches away from her monitor, trying to get a good look.

When they entered Centre Court everyone stood and applauded. They were wearing matching Walker Lister tracksuits in white. Listers had black piping and Walkers had Pink. They waved to the crowd, Walker was beaming, Lister not so much. Once they had warmed up the tracksuits came off, there were a few gasps from the crowd. Lister knew the gasps were aimed in her direction and just kept her eyes focused on the ground.

”Wow, fabulous, I don't know what all the fuss was about she looks great in white” John was impressed 

”Its awful John, I feel for Lister she doesn't look comfortable one bit, but the crowd are going wild they are supporting her which is great” Martina was tapping her hand on the desk in front of her. ”Come on Anne smile for the fans you can do it, oh dear did you see that John, Walker has given her the look, and has said some words to her, I reckon Walker is telling her off,” Martina was rolling around laughing. Over dinner last night Anne had confided in Martina that Walker ruled the roost in their relationship. She hadn't believed it until now. 

Anne was now smiling and waving to the crowd, Martina could see it was so strained.

Anne didn't have to suffer the humiliation long, she set a Wimbledon record for the most aces served in a match.

Game, Set, and Match Walker Lister 6-0, 6-0

Martina was clapping ”Impressive, outstanding you might as well give them the doubles trophy now, no one is going to be wanting to play them especially with Lister like this, she is on Fire!”

\--------

”Anne, what did I tell you before we went out?” Ann was now straddling Lister in the changing rooms.

”To let them win at least two games” Anne just wanted to get off the court as quickly as she could and had totally forgotten her agreement.

”and you say I don't listen” Ann put on her engagement ring 

”Ann you promised we would keep it under wraps”

”And you promised you would let them win two games!” Ann jumped off Lister's lap and ran out of the changing rooms towards the interview room with Lister desperately trying to catch her.

”Walker you are in so much trouble” Anne was shaking her head she knew Walker didn't care if she was in trouble.


	17. Finals Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ann win her forth consecutive title, or will Anne ruin the party? Read on to see.

Chapter Summary  
Happy  
Ok this is the Wimbledon final, only one more chapter after this 􏰃 Enjoy

Walker and Lister had strolled through to the doubles final without dropping a set.

Walker had reiterated again to Anne that she wanted their opponents to take at least two games per set. Anne promised she wouldn’t forget as she wasn't making that mistake again going against Walker's instructions.

Anne struggled to keep Walker under control at the best of times and disobeying her orders was just giving Walker an excuse to play up.

Walker had waved her engagement ring around in their first interview after Anne had failed to adhere to Walkers demands but the journalists loved getting the scoop of the tournament, once again they were splashed all over the newspapers. Much to Anne's dismay.

The doubles final went to plan 6-2, 6-2. No one really cared about the tennis as they knew they would win, everyone just came to watch them play, to see them laugh, have fun and to see Ann leap into Lister's arms for her victory kiss.

The game everyone had been waiting for was the singles final and whether Ann Walker could keep her crown.

\------------------

It was the usual routine, two bounces watch the chalk plume rise from the baseline, look up, one more bounce and serve. Ace.

First set Walker 7-5

Ann was now on the changeover before the second set started, she slumped in the chair and wiped a towel across her face trying to mop up the sweat which was dripping down her forehead. Up until now it had been the usual British summer, cool temperatures with scattered rain, then this morning England was finally having a heatwave and it was 35 degrees on court. Ann took another long swig from her water bottle, the cold water running down her throat was refreshing and cooling. Ann tipped the rest of the bottle over her head trying desperately to cool down before the second set started.

The first set had been hard and she couldn't believe she had been the first person to take a set of Lister. Lister hadn’t dropped a set all tournament until now. Ann had worked hard for every point and had tirelessly run down every ball, every volley she had managed to get back. Ann had to use two hands and her whole body behind some shots of Listers as they were so powerful. Ann knew she would be in so much pain afterwards and could already feel a twinge in her shoulder starting to creep in. Ann just hoped she could last another set, if it went to three she knew her body probably wouldn't cope with Lister's power. The crowd were loving it, finally a match that was close and the majority of fans were shouting her name, there were also a few Lister fanatics in the crowd, Ann had slipped the security guard two tickets for helping out that night and she was definitely Team Lister.

Ann had her forearms on her legs and was looking at the grass whilst the water she had poured over her was now dripping on the floor. Ann didn't want to win though, she thought Lister would easily beat her, something must be up or was she just playing a blinder? Ann couldn't decide which. Ann poured more water over her head. Ann was torn, she wanted to win that’s why she gave all in the first set but she also wanted Lister to do the Grand Slam, she deserved it.

Anne was bouncing a ball against at her forehead, she couldn't believe she had lost the first set but Walker was playing surprisingly good. Exceptional even, Anne thought. It hadn't mattered what she did Walker managed to get to the ball. Anne had never seen her play this well surely she had to be pissed off with her, but Anne had done nothing wrong, or she didn't think she had. Who knew what went on in that pretty little head of hers, Anne smiled.

They had kissed in the tunnel before they came out, it was more than a kiss, Walker was her usual horny self, and had put her hand between her legs and had rubbed hard on her clit, Anne could still see the security guards face when they had got caught. She had been so embarrassed. Anne chuckled, Walker was definitely playing dirty.

Anne was soaked with arousal by the time she had entered the court and couldn't do anything about it, she could still feel the wetness below. Was this Walker's plan all along to put her off? well, it had worked and now Anne had dropped a set. Anne was just hoping Walker would tire and soon, surely she couldn't keep this pace up for much longer.

The umpire called time.

It was Annes serve, she looked over the net and there was Walker bouncing up and down full of energy. Anne needed to get her rage going but how could she, Walker looked adorable, one bounce, serve, ace.

15-0

Anne pulled a ball from her pocket, and looked up again, Walker was still bouncing up and down, one bounce, serve, ace.

30-0

Anne turned for another ball, Walker was still bouncing and now she was smiling, what the fuck was she smiling about, Anne wanted to wipe that smile off her face, one bounce, serve, ace.

40-0

Anne turned for another ball and someone in the crowd caught her eye, she just looked, it couldn't be ”Aunt”, the words fell from her lips. Anne shook her head and looked back and just saw a sea of faces. Anne bounced the ball 10 times, she couldn't get the image of her Aunt out of her head, she had definitely seen her, she wasn’t going mad, or was she?. Anne’s serve went straight into the net.

The same thing happened on her second serve. Double fault. 40-15

Ann instantly knew something was up with Lister she rarely double-faulted. Ann had seen her look into the crowd and then say something under her breath but she couldn't make it out.

Ann looked in the direction Lister had looked and couldn't see anyone they knew, Catherine, Elizabeth and Tib were on the other side of the court supporting them. Lister was now bouncing again and again and again. What was wrong with her? please don't fall apart, not now? Ann thought.

Ann was desperately trying to get Lister's attention, she stood still looking in her direction, Ann was hoping Lister would look up but there was no eye contact, she was just transfixed on bouncing the ball, another 10 bounces.   
Something was definitely wrong. Lister put the ball in the net again and again. 

Double fault. 40-30

Before Lister could serve again, Ann halted the match and walked over to the umpire. Ann asked to change her racket and the umpire granted her request, this was the only thing Ann could think off to get Lister out of whatever headspace she was in and hoped this distraction would help.

Anne stood and watched Walker amble over to her tennis bag which was on her side of the court and wondered what she was doing. Anne knew there was nothing wrong with her racket, Walker was up to something but she didn’t know what.

Ann could see out of the corner of her eye Lister was now watching her and looked up and made eye contact. Ann gave Lister the secret code they used when they were not in earshot of each other, which was to tap her index finger on her thumb three times, this was their code for ”I love you”. Lister coded straight back and smiled. Ann could see Lister calm down immediately and then shake her head like it had something in there. Anne grabbed her racket and went back to her side of the court.

Lister served an Ace. Ann let out a sigh of relief, thankfully she had managed to snap Listed out of whatever it was that had spooked her.

1-0 Lister.

The second set went game for game, It was now 6-5 to Lister. Ann needed to win her serve to bring the game to 6 - 6 to force a tie break. Ann was getting annoyed with Lister, she was the best grass- court player here at Wimbledon and should be cruising through this match not keeping it tight so it could go either way. Ann had a feeling Lister was trying to throw the game.

Ann had specifically stated that she wanted Lister to win the Grand Slam and had told her she was happy to lose her crown. Lister obviously hadn't taken in the importance of the situation. Ann decided that Lister obviously wasn't angry enough and knew exactly what to do.

Ann, bounced the ball twice looked up and bounced again and served, it was a great service and Lister just managed to get it back and rushed to the net, but the ball fell kindly to Ann. Any other time she would have played the ball fast and wide, with plenty of topspin to win the point, ‘not today’, she thought.

Ann put her whole weight behind the ball and hit it straight at Lister, and it didn't miss, Lister tried to get out of the way and couldn't and felt the full force on her back, Lister winced and glared at Ann, she knew it had been deliberate.

15 - 0

Ann bounced the ball twice, looked up bounced again and served, Lister got it back again and ran to the net. Ann did the same move and got Lister in the same spot and she went down, she was in pain. Ann then subtly gave her the finger and there it was the brown eyes changing from love brown to hate black.  
The plan worked and Lister brought out her A-game. 7 - 5 second set Lister

Ann was trying not to laugh into the towel that was covering her face in the changeover, she couldn't believe it had been that easy to get Lister fired up, she was so in trouble later. Ann was looking forward to seeing the bruises on Lister's body and gently kissing them better and apologising for being such a terrible fiancé. Ann would do anything for her future wife, her love for her was unmeasured.

Anne was still furious, she knew that Walker had deliberately put those shots into her body, what was she thinking, Anne knew she was up to her dirty tricks and wanted to be punished, Anne couldn't believe all Walker was thinking about was sex once again, instead of winning her fourth crown, her fiance was fucking impossible. Anne knew that she needed to reign in her little Walker or Anne would be in big trouble once they were Mrs and Mrs.

Fuck it, Anne thought, the sooner this match was over, the sooner she was going to give Walker what she wanted but this time, it wouldn't be like the other punishments, this time it would be something she would really hate, not enjoy. Anne was planning to tie her to the bed and tease her so much and then just when she thought she was going to have the orgasm of her life she was going to release the ties and go the hotel bar and get totally drunk, shitfaced even. Regardless of how much she begged, she wasn't getting any, probably not until those bruises went down. Anne still winced when she touched them. No the only way Walker was going to toe the line was for Anne to install a sex ban when she misbehaved.

Anne didn't even bounce the ball, she just stared at her fiance, and shook her head, she saw Walker stop bouncing, she knew she was screwed. Ace, Ace, Ace, Ace.

Game Lister 1-0

Ann was so excited, Lister was actually going to win, but she wasn't liking this new look she had acquired, this wasn't the angry she was hoping for. Ann could still see raging fires in Listers eyes. Ann thought Lister would be angry for a few games but this wasn't the case. Ann was now regretting her actions and hoped that the punishment would be the usual one, but now she was having doubts, but then Ann smiled to herself, the thought of something new was getting her aroused.

It wasn't long before Lister was serving out the match, Walker had really struggled in the third set, it could have been the excessive heat or the great Anne Lister was now unstoppable.

Anne bounced the ball watched the plume of chalk rise up, this would be the last time that magic would happen until next year. She looked at Walker and smiled, and gave her the ” I love you” sign before she the threw the ball up one last time, she knew it was going to be an Ace, she whispered five words ”this is for you Aunt’ and served the best Ace of the day.

Game, Set, Match Lister 5 - 7, 7 - 5, 6 - 2.

Anne ran to the net and pulled Walker in and gave her a huge kiss, much to the joy of the crowd.

”May God be my witness, you are in so much trouble, no one, and I mean no one deliberately does body shots and gets away with it, it's just not tennis. I will deal with you later Miss Walker!”

Ann was so happy, she didn't mind losing her crown to her fiance as she knew the Wimbledon title would be hers again next year.

Walker and Lister were fined heavily after Wimbledon. It had been the biggest fine given out to two players. Anne didn’t care, when she went into the Royal Box to show of her singles trophy she put on her black outfit and threw her tennis whites into the crowd. The crowd stood up and applauded her for her audacity, they knew they would never see her again at Wimbledon in the singles. Anne also insisted Walker wear her pink outfit to bring out their doubles trophy. As usual they were headline news again, going up against the establishment. The Wimbledon hierarchy were besides themselves but they knew they couldn’t ban them next year as they were the stars and even bad publicity was good publicity.


	18. Wedding day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding. Anne can't keep away and has to see her bride to be.

Anne was in the trophy room at Shibden admiring all the trophies, Anne came here often when she couldn’t sleep just to reminisce on her achievements, but it wasn't just her trophies that now graced the room, Walker had brought all hers with her when she moved in. 

Anne had got up early to inspect the latest ones that had arrived yesterday. Walker had just completed the Grand Slam in the doubles as well as in the singles a feat that hadn’t been done since last year when Anne had achieved it. 

Last years US Open had been a blast, they were both on a mission to do the Grand Slam in the doubles which had been achieved with ease and in the singles, it was the usual Lister Walker final. This time around everyone wanted Lister to win as it would be her last ever game of singles before she retired. Walker had taken her to three sets, she had wanted Anne to work for it.

They were now both legends and Anne's name would go down in history as would Walkers. Anne was so pleased Walkers time had finally come. 

Anne had started to take her on morning runs and gym sessions. Little Walker had now built up some muscles and was starting to get a six-pack of her own. Anne had become Walkers coach and mixed up her style of play, she didn’t just sit there anymore on the baseline and bore the crap out of her opponents with long rallies. Walker would now run to the net and finish off her games with style. It had also helped in the doubles as Anne didn’t need to do all the work and could enjoy her semi-retirement. The biggest gain was definitely in the bedroom, Anne was liking this more dominant Walker pinning her down and taking her hard. It was such a turn on.

Anne smiled, today she was getting married to the most wonderful woman in the world. Anne had insisted on sleeping apart last night and was now regretting her decision as she could feel her arousal peaking just thinking about Walker taking her hard. Sod it, Anne thought, and left the trophy room and went upstairs to her bedroom. 

Anne quietly opened the door as it was only 6 am and popped her head in, there was her love, asleep in bed. Anne quietly removed her clothes and reached for the sheets to pull them back when Walker spoke.

”Miss Lister, what do you think you are you doing? I thought you wanted no sex before we take our vows?” Ann had heard Lister enter the bedroom and had pretended to be asleep. Ann hadn’t been impressed with having to sleep alone last night but now her desire was burning deep inside and she needed her morning fix.

”Babe please, come on, I know you want to. Isn't it a woman's prerogative to change her mind?” Anne was smiling sweetly ”You know I needed to get some sleep last night. It's our big day remember? Babe, I'm horny as hell, come on?” Anne was now waiting patiently for permission to get into her own bed and was standing there naked feeling totally exposed.

Ann giggled as she pulled back the covers to expose her nakedness. ”god I've missed you, hurry up and take me” 

Anne jumped into bed and rolled on top of Walker. ”I love you Ann and I can't wait for you to be my wife today.” 

Ann grabbed Lister's hair and pulled her in for a kiss, their mouths parted and Ann delved her tongue in deep and the kiss grew in strength. It was like they had been denied each other for weeks, not 7 hours. Ann groaned in pleasure into Lister's mouth and started to grind on her leg coating it with her arousal. The kisses grew more feverish and Ann's grinding became more needing.

Ann pulled Listers head back and stared into her eyes ”fuck me, babe, I want you to fill me with your fingers so I feel so full I want to explode”

”If that's what you would like this morning it would be my pleasure” Ann moved her head to Walker's breast and started to suck and pull at her skin.

Walkers body arched at the intensity of Anne’s sucking.

“Anne....” 

Anne moved her hand down and ran her finger through the slippery arousal of Walkers folds from her entrance to her swollen clit, Walker was so soaked. Anne loved the way she could get Walker this dripping. Anne brought her hand back up and kissed Walker again but this time Anne slipped her finger into her mouth so they could both taste. Anne wanted her to taste how delicious she was.

”I love your taste Ann, it's my favourite thing in the world” Anne pushed the hair from Walkers face, her soon to be wife looked so dreamlike.

”Thank you, Anne. Now take me” Ann said breathlessly as she pushed her hips up again trying to get Lister to hurry up. 

Anne slid her hand down Walker's body until she reached her curls and gave them a sharp tug she knew her love was getting impatient. 

”ahhhh...” Ann gripped the sheets hard either side of her, Lister was being rougher than normal this morning. Lister started to circle Ann's swollen clit her fingers sliding through the wetness and then she moved down to her entrance and stopped.

”Are you ready my love, to feel full?” Anne looked at her with immense desire.

”Oh God yes, put three in me please and fuck me hard” Ann was desperate to feel Lister inside filling her to capacity.

”No, not today” Anne pushed four in instead, Walker wanted full she was getting full.

”Ouch... Anne no, It's too many....”.Ann had never taken four fingers before, it hurt, she could feel her walls stretching to capacity like they wanted to tear. Ann grabbed Lister and was digging her nails into her back she was hurting so much.

Anne kept her fingers in and started to go back and forth slowly “look at me Ann” Anne was resting her forehead on Walkers trying to ignore the searing pain shooting through her back from Walker's nails. Anne pulled slightly back to look deep into her eyes which were just about open ”hold on let the pain pass” Walkers body started to respond and a euphoric rush came over her and the pain dissipated, the pleasure was like nothing she had experienced.

“Do you need me to release some fingers or stop?”

“N,No..oh Anne it’s incredible..... I feel so full..... oh lord it is amazing...Ahhh... just when I think I can’t do more, you.....oh god, Anne... deeper.... faster... kiss me now” Lister kissed Ann hard and deep and then Ann just exploded.

Anne started to release her fingers 

“Anne no, keep your fingers in and start pumping again... please, I can go again, I need to go again”. Ann wanted to have that rush it was addictive. Lister proceeded to go in and out and it wasn't long before she could feel Ann starting to tighten.

”Come for me babe, I have you” Anne commanded.

”oh Anne I'm coming, it's so powerful....” this time Ann's whole body convulsed and shook. 

Anne removed her fingers and proceeded to go down, Anne wasn’t going to waste the two orgasms which were now coating her tufts of hair and inner thighs.

“Please Anne, bring me up again, I want to orgasm all morning”. It didn’t take long for Walker to scream Anne’s name out and come undone. Anne had expertly inserted her fingers whilst sucking hard on her clit. 

”Again please Anne” Ann couldn't get enough.

”No more you have had enough, I need a breather, at this rate you will need to carry me down the aisle” Anne came back up and flopped on her back, her breathing was heavy she was exhausted. 

”Am I wearing you out my love?” Ann nuzzled into Lister's neck and started kissing. ”Can I take you today and taste you... Please, it's my wedding day after all” Ann wasn't normally allowed to go do down on Lister but Ann wanted to give her an orgasm rather than Lister finishing herself off. 

Anne was too exhausted to refuse and she knew she was pretty much there anyway ”Only if you want to?, I am very wet” 

Ann didn't answer she started kissing her way down, stopping at her Abs for some extra attention before going lower, Ann so wanted to please her lover. Ann licked from her entrance up to her clit and started licking and sucking. 

”ahh that's it.... Just a bit harder, fuck that's... Insert TWO fingers and keep going....” Ann thrust in four fingers hard and deep. What was good enough for her was good enough for Lister ”aaahh fuck Ann I said.... shit Ann, oh yes.... a bit, I so.... Ahhh harder” Ann thrust as hard as she could and bit down on Lister's clit, it didn’t take long for Lister to scream in pleasure as her orgasm blew her away. She had surprisingly enjoyed the four fingers.

”My God Walker, if that wasn't so incredible you would be in big trouble” Anne touched herself below and winced she would be feeling that for the rest of the day. ”I can't wait to be your wife, come here” Anne pulled Walker in and held her tight. Walker didn't see the tears of happiness rolling out of Anne's eyes as they lay together.

————-

Anne barged into the bedroom.

“Anne out!” Marian screamed

“No, I am still in charge here, well for the next two hours at least, I want to speak to Ann.”

Elizabeth, Catherine and Marian were desperately trying to shield Ann from Lister so she couldn’t see her dress. Ann was now peaking over her sister's shoulder.

“Anne, what are you doing here?” Ann couldn’t believe her love had just barged in.

“I wanted to give you something” Anne tilted her head, she was trying to get a glimpse of the dress.

“Can’t it wait, you are not supposed to see my dress” Ann was now checking out her wife to be, Lister looked so suave in her blue tuxedo she had chosen for her. She had been surprised when Lister had complimented it with a paisley blue waistcoat and a cravat. Ann liked the cravat and could imagine Lister doing pleasurable things with it in the bedroom. “You look so handsome today, thank you for letting me chose your suit it oozes sex appeal” 

“Yes, I do look rather dapper don’t I?

”Ann stop encouraging my sister, she needs to go” proclained Marian.

“No! Out, Out, Out... I want 10 minutes with my Wi......fiancé..OUT!” Anne pointed to the door.

“Guys you better go, please, let me deal with Anne”. Elizabeth, Catherine and Marian left the room. Marian gave her sister a look of disapproval.

Anne just stood and stared, Walker was in the most stunning off the shoulder cream dress, which hugged her body and then splayed down from the waist to the floor. It was simple but elegant. Anne looked away she could feel herself welling up, she needed to compose herself. When she turned back Walker was standing in front of her. “Wow, I had no idea... I am so overwhelmed by your beauty...Just seeing you like this makes it so real, we are really doing this aren't we? I just can't believe it”

Anne held Walker's hands ”I apologise for barging in, but I have something I forgot to give you this morning and it’s important to me and I hope you will wear it today” Anne reached up and ran her fingers down Walker's neck tracing her freckles, how had she got so lucky she thought. Anne continued to run her fingers across Walkers collar bones and ran her finger along the top of her dress. Anne could see the contours of her breasts. Anne leant down and planted soft kisses on her exposed skin. 

“Anne, please you know what does to me, I am still wet from this morning and you are not messing up my hair and makeup, regardless of how much I desire you right now” Ann stepped back, she wanted to see her love.

Anne took in Walker again. Walker had been a girl when she first noticed her but now standing in front of her she was a woman and a beautiful woman at that. ”I am going to enjoy making love to you in this when you become my wife, I can't wait to consummate our marriage but it will be soft and gentle I promise” Anne took Walkers hand and kissed every knuckle and then her engagement ring.

“I will look forward to that my love”. Ann said. Ann then remembered Lister had barged in wanting to give her something ”Anne what did you want to give me?”

”oh yes” Anne reached inside her breast pocket and pulled out a little silk purse and pulled at the strings ”This is a family heirloom and has been past down from generations to the bride on their wedding day.” Anne pulled out a gold gondola pin.

”Oh Anne is exquisite, I love it. I would be honoured to wear it. Thank you” Lister pinned it carefully onto Ann's dress.

Anne's phone started to buzz, it was Tib. ”Where are you? Have you got the rings? You've broken down where? Ok, give me 10 minutes. See you soon” Anne slipped her phone into her pocket and turned and looked at Walker.

”Just got to rescue Tib and the rings! she's broken down won't belong. See you at the alter Ann. I love you so much, you are going to make me the happiest woman alive today” Anne leant in and kissed Walker lightly on the lips making sure her makeup wasn’t disturbed.

“I love you, Anne, see you soon”

With that Anne rushed out of the room, muttering something about Tib breaking down.


	19. Master of the House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after time to up wrap the gifts. That's all, hope you enjoyed the ride and the tennis!

Anne's head was pounding, not surprising really considering she had drank at least half a bottle of whiskey followed by copious amounts of Louis Roederer Cristal champagne. But at £400 a bottle she had to drink at least some of it. Anne had wanted to toast with whiskey but Ann had put her foot down and thought it was too uncouth and that Anne needed to demonstrate more sophisticated etiquette.  
  
It didn't help that her new wife was snoring beside her. No wonder her head hurt. Anne was surprised the whole household wasn't awake from that level of sound. Ann did look so adorable though, laying there totally naked with her hair flowing flawlessly across her shoulders.  
  
Anne had dragged a very willing Ann upstairs immediately after they had made their vows as she had wanted to consummate their marriage. Which was fortunate, Anne thought to herself. As by the time Tib and Ann had carried her sorry arse up the stairs at the end of the reception, there was no way she had been in any fit state to do anything as she was virtually comatose.  
  
Anne touched herself below and could feel her wetness. Had they done it the previous night but she couldn’t remember? She wasn't sure, it was probably from the earlier session. Anne stopped thinking as it was hurting too much. The silkiness felt nice and she started to run her finger down her slit to her entrance. The ache started again.  
  
”Dear God Ann, I swear I am the luckiest woman alive to have you as my wife and watch you sleep. Should I wake you to finish me off? Or should I let you sleep?” she whispered. Anne was still playing with her silky juices, just admiring her sleeping beauty. Even though the younger woman sounded like a train going at full speed, Anne smiled in bemusement. She did hope however, that the earplugs she ordered would arrive soon before this little quirk of Ann’s became somewhat less endearing. Anne’s arousal heightened and she moved her index finger up to her swollen clit and began circling.  
  
”Babe if you weren't so fast asleep you could be doing this to me. Touching me and caressing me with your cute little hand. After you’d taken those ornate nails off of course. But it's such a turn on watching you sleep and you obviously need it my love” Anne knew she should be waking her wife but she hadn't masturbated in such a long while. Anne inserted her finger and pushed it up to her first knuckle and started to reminisce on the previous day.  
  
\------------  
  
Anne had just made it back from picking up Tib and the first thing she did was demand to see the rings. She could feel her stress levels starting to peak and rescuing Tib from a car breakdown was the last catastrophe she needed. But Anne didn’t trust anyone else to pick her up. She wanted to take control so nothing ruined her and Ann’s special day. Today was the day she was marrying the love of her life. Anne knew she was rash and did stupid things, like nearly fucking Sophie that night. Thank god she saw sense at the last minute. She’d previously never considered the consequences of her actions. She’d simply plunged head first like a bull in a china shop. But Ann had touched her heart and calmed her impulsive nature from early on. She knew Ann brought out the best in her, believed in her and loved her with all her heart unconditionally, regardless of her many faults. Anne couldn't believe she was admitting being at fault, even if only to herself. God forbid Marian ever found out, she would never live it down. But perhaps this is what growing was.   
  
Anne had screeched back to the wedding venue at 100 miles an hour. She didn't want her love kept waiting any longer than she had to. Tib and Anne jumped on the quad bike and headed to the Lookout Point where the ceremony was taking place.  
  
”I swear to God Tib, you will be the death of me! You need to be better organised. I am buying you a decent car, it's your best mans present!” Anne flicked her wrist and sped up whilst Tib held on tight. ”For fucks sake Tib, Don't crease my suit! Use your legs to hold on!”  
  
”Mate calm it! It's not the end of the world! She ain't going anywhere, she loves you and knows you’re coming” Tib relaxed her grip ”Can I have a BMW?”  
  
”No you can't! It will be a Mercedes, only the best for you buddy” Anne laughed. She missed her best mate Tib. It was just a shame she wasn't a tennis player. However, Anne thought, it was probably for the best as she could imagine herself permanently drunk on circuit and she wouldn’t be the player she was.   
  
Anne was close to the top and could now see everyone, apart from Ann. She was not in sight. Anne jumped off the quad and reached out to Tib. Tib looked green.  
  
”Please don't say....” and with that, Tib bent down and threw up  
  
”It must be your driving!” Tib said.  
  
”Cheeky fuck! It’s more likely you have had a drink. Ok, how do I look? do I look the part?”  
  
”You look good mate, even if I do say so myself. I still can't believe that little blonde is gonna make an honest woman of you. Who would have thought? The great Anne Lister tamed!” Tib started to laugh. “And anyway, why is Ann waiting for you? I thought you were supposed to at the alter first and then the bride comes down?”  
  
“This is our wedding and we wanted it to be different, it’s not traditional and it’s just something we agreed on”  
  
”So you wear the pants, but you don't?” Tib laughed  
  
It then dawned on Anne, it was Ann's idea. Is that what she was really thinking when she came up with this plan? Surely not! Anne smiled fondly. The little shit! She couldn't believe she had been duped by her little one. It was a subtle way of telling the world who was in charge. How hadn't she seen it? In her heart of hearts she knew she was forever consumed by her beauty and weakened when it came to her.  
  
Anne could feel the sweat forming on her hands. Her heart was thudding in her chest. This was it finally... The day had arrived. The celebrant had seen them arrive and ushered everyone to their seats and the string quartet started to play Pachelbel's Canon in D, Anne's favourite piece of classical music.   
  
”Okay mate see you at the altar!” with that Tib grabbed Anne and gave her a hug with tears in her eyes.   
  
Tib quickly took her place just as Anne came into sight.   
  
Anne just stared. There she was the love of her life, standing next to Catherine. Tib was giving her the thumbs up.  
  
Anne whispered to herself “Dear God. Thank you for bringing her into my life!” She looked across to her aunt Annes grave ”I know you are watching down on me today and I hope I make you proud, I just wish you were here in person giving me away, but today as I walk down that aisle it will be you by my side, I didn’t want that honour to be given to, anyone else”. Anne started to cry, the emotions were just too much, seeing Ann standing there. She looked like an angel sent down from heaven, her off white dress gleaming in the sunlight. The sun enveloped them all in warmth and the air was so still. It was the most perfect day and she was marrying her perfect woman. For once, Anne didn't stride at 100 miles an hour. She wanted this moment to last forever, she never wanted to forget the feeling of her heart bursting with joy, the music so enchanting. It was like the movies, like a fairytale. This was real and good things could happen in life. Ann had taken a chance on her, believed in her, made her a better person and made her wear white. But not today.  
  
”Hi,” Anne said softly.  
  
”Hello handsome!” Ann beamed at her, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She held them in with all her might because seeing her love was just the most wonderful thing in all the world.  
  
Anne leant in and kissed her lightly on the lips as she held both her hands in hers. ”Are you ready to make an honest woman of me?”  
  
”I am! And you will be the best wife any woman could ever hope for!” Ann reached up and gently brushed a tear from Anne's cheek with her thumb. She could see her love was so emotional. And then suddenly Ann couldn't hold on and her tears of happiness started to flow.  
  
The ceremony was beautiful. It was so very heartfelt as they had both written personal vows. Anne had removed the traditional ”if there is anyone here who knows of reasons why this couple shouldn’t be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold their peace” as she would have just knocked the shit out of them.  
  
It wasn't long before she was able to kiss her bride. And that's exactly what Anne did. She swept her love up in her arms and kissed her to seal their union.  
  
The evening reception at Shibden had been great. Ann had surprised Anne with an Abba tribute band as she knew Anne was a closet Abba fan. Ann hadn't wanted to as in her mind it was positively ghastly, dated and went against everything she loved about music. But Anne had been so generous, thoughtful and had worn white at Wimbledon. So she had wanted to give her love something back that she would enjoy. Especially since if she had her way it would be banned from ever playing again. Ann knew she should have written this into her vows and kicked herself for not thinking about it. She didn't even mind that her love had become thoroughly intoxicated. It was one night and while there were probably a lot of conditions she could impose, this is what made Anne who she was. And she didn't want to change her.  
  
Ann hadn't worn any underwear under her dress as she had wanted her love to have easy access at every opportunity. Which nearly backfired when she had seen Anne for the first time standing there at the Lookout Point and was flooded with arousal. How this woman made her so continually wet was beyond comprehension.  
  
When they got back to the house Anne had taken her upstairs and just looked at her without saying a word. Ann could see the lust and desire in her eyes, she knew what her love was thinking and what she was wanting but she knew Anne had wanted to savour every moment. To photograph it into her memory so every image would last forever.   
  
  
”Anne I know you want this to last my love but we have more guests arriving. And well, I am so aroused. So please babe, hurry the fuck up! Or you won't be getting anything” Ann smiled cheekily. As if she would deny her handsome love.  
  
Anne approached and lifted her hand. She kissed her palm before turning it over and kissed her wedding ring and along the finger it adorned.  
  
“You are so beautiful. You are my dream!” Anne tilted Ann's head and looked deep into her eyes “Just let me take you all in please.” She kissed her softly and Ann parted her lips with invitation to go deeper. To possess her. Anne pulled her in tight and kissed her deeply, groaning into her mouth. She moved her hands and started pulling up the fabric of Ann’s wedding dress. When she slid her hand underneath she found a lacy surprise.  
  
”Mmmmm what's this? Let me have a look!” Anne stood back and Ann hitched up her dress to show Anne her wedding garter. “I think this should be an accessory for later!” Anne grinned.  
  
“Keep going my love, there is another surprise” Ann grabbed Anne's hand and guided it in the direction of the surprise.   
  
Anne didn't even have to reach very far before she felt the wetness dripping down her legs and reached up higher to find the source of such delight.  
  
”Babe are you kidding me? You wore no underwear to our wedding?” Anne was taken aback.  
  
“Easy access my love. I didn't want you struggling now did I?”  
  
“Perfect in every way!” Anne grabbed behind Ann's neck and pulled her in whilst her other hand cupped her whole. “Fuck you are amazing! And so wet!” Anne ran her fingers from Ann's entrance to her clit, her wetness coating her hands. “ I am taking you now, and I want you to feel full!” Anne thrust in three fingers and watched the ecstasy fall across Ann's face, she was full.  
  
”Oh lord, Anne, deep as you can go, it won't be long...” Anne thrust hard and deep, curling into her magical spot.   
  
”Hold me Anne!” Ann knew her legs would buckle, they always did. But her handsome wife was strong. Ann wrapped her hands around Anne's strong muscular shoulders and clung to her for dear life. Their foreheads were touching and Anne continued with the rhythm knowing it wouldn't be long.  
  
“Come for me babe, Come for me as you have never come before and look into my eyes, I want to see you and feel you. Tell me how it feels” Anne commanded  
  
Ann leaned back and looked, she was struggling to keep her eyes open “It’s here babe, it's all yours... Oh fuck... Babe, I... I love..., you” with that Ann came hard and held on tight as her legs went. Her body jolted and convulsed. Anne picked her little angel up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. Anne wasn't finished quite yet.

“Now my love, I believe there is another orgasm that needs seeing to” Anne winked. She pulled up Anne's dress and went down. Anne licked and kissed the inside of Ann's thighs, stopping at her garter and grabbing it with her teeth before pulling back and releasing. The snapping sound rang throughout the room otherwise silent except for their heavy breathing.  
  
Ann giggled ”Anne be quick, I can feel another one coming!” Anne didn't hesitate and moved up to her mound, her love was soaked, her soft curls we're coated and Anne swept her tongue gently across everything. Her hot breath made Ann's body arch ”Anne, Anne” Ann grabbed the sheets either side of her and was willing Anne to do that special thing she did with her tongue, the most magical thing in the world. It didn't take long, Anne hadn't even needed to use her hands just her tongue going inside and out was enough to take Ann over the edge. Ann came undone again.  
  
\-------------  
  
Anne smiled to herself remembering giving her wife two amazing orgasms. She had let Ann fuck her afterwards, with three fingers but it was quick. She had already had one when she had gone down on Ann as she had been touching herself as well. But just having her wife inside made it complete.   
  
Anne could feel her heart now racing and the ache between her legs was strong, she pushed her finger in deeper and added another and started to pump, Ann's snoring was like a metronome, keeping her rhythm in check “Oh yes! Here it is” Anne came. The release was just what she needed and was getting her in the mood.   
  
Anne lay back enjoying the rush that was now running through her body then something caught her eye, the wedding presents. Anne hadn't known what to get Ann. Well she did give Ann the gondola pin. So in theory that was the main present and the other parcel was just something for the bedroom. Anne had bought some massaging oil which had some heat added to it. The shop assistant had said it was extremely good and if you put it down below your orgasm would be electric. Anne liked the sound of this and she was going to let Ann rub it all down her body and a bit down below so her body felt like it was on fire, Anne thought it could fun to spice up their lovemaking. But the box next to hers was intriguing. Ann's present to her. Ann and gave her specific instructions not to open it in front of anyone else.   
  
Anne got up quietly and went across the room and sat in front of it with her legs crossed. Anne tilted her head and looked at it inquisitively. What could it be that couldn't be opened in front of everyone? Anne looked towards the bed, her angel was still snoring. Just a touch Anne thought. Anne was one of those kids at Christmas who always wanted to know what every present was and would spend hours feeling and shaking every present. She never guessed though.  
  
Anne reached and touched the brown box there was just one piece of sellotape holding it shut. No! Anne thought. She was told to wait. Anne looked at the bed again. Ann was still snoring. Anne touched the tape and the tiniest bit was lifted. Anne's finger played with the lifted bit, and it lifted more and more until it had come unstuck. Anne pinched between her eyes, she was being naughty, she shouldn't open it. She turned her head. If she wasn't looking at the box there would be no temptation. But it was like a magnet, however hard she turned her head it would always turn back and she would again be looking, wanting to know it's secrets. ’Just a quick peak!’ she thought. Anne carefully and quietly lifted the tab. She stopped and looked away. If she just willed the box open and it magically did, it wouldn’t be her that did it and it would be a force of nature. Anne looked back, it was still shut. She didn't even have to look at Ann. She was getting louder if that was even possible. Anne was now on her knees. Her face was close and she carefully and quietly lifted the tab and opened the box. Anne's mouth dropped. Inside the box were contents she had heard of, and some she had seen but some she had no idea about. Anne decided to look at what she knew first.  
  
Beautiful Leather hand cuffs. Anne held them up with her index finger, they looked real and she looked at the wrists binds on them. They weren't even fur-covered ones, surely they could hurt her angel. Then it dawned on her. Was Ann planning to use them on her? No she wouldn't! Her mouth went dry. What else was she planning to do? Anne reached in and pulled out some jute rope and rolled it through her hands, It was rough and soft at the same time. Okay she could do this. At least it wouldn't hurt. Anne lay the rope down and pulled out the leather harness. ’Dear God’ she thought. That is definitely for her to wear, yes she could see herself in this and pulled out the black and purple marbled attachment and ran her hand down it, it was big. Anne laid down and picked up a pretty little pink vibrator. She giggled to herself as she knew who this was for. ’So I get the big girl toys and you get the little ones, makes sense!’ Anne thought. Anne pulled out the next item, a small leather flogger. She brushed it across her palm. Now this is more like it. The leather felt good and it was soft. Surely this also wouldn't hurt and Anne dragged it across her body, feeling her nipples harden under the leather and the ache between her legs started. Anne pulled out more leather items. A chest harness and choker. Each item she raised her eyebrow and took a deeper breath. The last item she didn't quite know what it was, it was black and purple marble silicone like the strap on, but much smaller with ridges going up, it was bigger one end than the other Anne tilted her head, this one flummoxed her. Anne still couldn't believe Ann had bought up half the local sex shop. Anne's heart was now racing. Please not the local sex shop, the last thing Anne needed was the whole of Halifax knowing her business. Anne hadn't heard the snoring stop and that Ann was now standing behind her.  
  
”You just couldn't help yourself could you? My God you are worse than a child” Ann was standing over Anne totally naked with her hands on her hips.  
  
Anne spun around and was kneeling at Ann's feet. Still holding the mystery item.  
  
”Babe, it was calling me, it kept saying open me. And what the fuck is this?” Anne lifted up the item like it was a golden chalice needing to know what the hell she had let herself in for.  
  
”Its a butt plug, if you think I am going to put up with just vanilla in the bedroom you are wrong, it's time we got our kink on!. And yes before you say anything, most of these items are for both of us to use!”  
  
”Dear God woman you can't be serious?”  
  
Anne knew at that moment she had lost control of Shibden altogether, Ann Walker Lister was the new master of the house.

Thanks for reading - ~p2)7 v4∧3p (AL crypt)


End file.
